A tus ordenes
by thelo
Summary: Fue atrapada y ahora tentra que sufrir las consecuencias... ser su sivienta a tiempo completo *Final*
1. Chapter 1

El por que

Fue difícil muy difícil pero lo logro y luego de observar aquella hoja unos cuantos segundos se atrevió a tomarla con el mayor respeto que requería aquella gran hazaña, la felicidad no cabía dentro de ella y se la merecía a pesar que lo que estaba haciendo no era motivo de orgullo, pero ni que estuviera matando a alguien. Guardo el papel dentro de su bolso y se dio a la fuga aunque sabia que no había nadie en la escuela aun así prefirió no meter ruido, quizás solo para seguir con su propio juego personal.

Ya nada podía salir mal, había preparado todo con sumo cuidado, a la hora de finalizar de clases se despidió de todos, se preocupo que nadie saliera antes que ella y cuando lo logro se encerró en el baño, se cambio de ropa una tenida completamente negra y que para su mayor entretención agrego los guante de cuero y un gorro de lana, ya cuando termino tuvo que esperar 4 horas mas y asegurarse al dejar el baño que nadie estuviera alrededor cuando el camino estaba ya despejado se había dirigido a la sala de profesores y rezo unas cuantas veces para que la llave mágica que le dieron y que se suponía que habría cualquier tipo de cerradura funcionara y lo logro no solo con la puerta sino con el cajón del maestro ya solo cuando vio los exámenes frente a sus ojos supo que ya nada iba a salir mal. Como se reiría de todos los que pensaron que reprobaría la metería de ingles, apenas saliera de ahí se felicitaría apropiadamente comería pasteles y tartas de limón hasta que vomitara, -sonrió una vez mas- lo único que lamentaba era que no podría alardear a nadie de su excelente movimiento sino hasta dos semanas después que por fin podría demostrar y restregarles en la cara que sabia mucho mas que "my name is…" especialmente al maldito desgraciado de….

Flash Flash Flash

- Ho, Ho – Estaba paralizada no lo podía creer, quizás ese sonido fue producto de su imaginación y solo tendría que moverse lentamente y a correrrrr…….

- Si te mueves no tendré compasión

Maldicion! Se detuvo al instante se supone que el no tenia que terminar así el día, se giro y vio claramente quien era su verdugo… y una chispa de alegría reflejo en sus ojos, de seguro la dejaría ir mas que mal ni se conocían no tendría ningún interés para con ella

- Vaya si no es nada más que santa Tomoyo Daidouji –sonrió levemente – que interesante cuadro o tal vez tenga que decir fotos – dijo mirando su celular – y pensar que hoy no me quería quedar como encargado de limpieza

- Hey no pasa nada solo… daba una vuelta jejeje –

- A claro y que mejor que dar un paseo turístico por la sala de profesores - frunciendo el seño – no soy idiota a diferencia de ti como ya vez ¡dios si hasta ridícula te vez con ese traje negro!

Tomoyo se mordía intensamente el labio tanto de la rabia como la de vergüenza que sentia en ese momento y pensar que por ser Hiragizawa se salvaría.

Suspiro, y enfrento aquella burlesca mirada

-Me atrapaste y se que no me librare fácil ¿que quieres?- pregunto con voz dura y dudosa -

- Vaya eres rápida, pero que crees que pueda necesitar – decía mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia ella – ¿O qué me puedes ofrecer?

Tomoyo bajo la mirada y se llevo una mano al mentón pasaron unos cuanto segundos y le volvió a dirigir la vista

-¿Dinero? -

- Mi familia es millonaria -

- ¿Una copia del examen de ingles que acabo de tomar? -

- Viví seis años en Estados Unidos-

- Disculpe mister –susurro suficientemente alto como para que Eriol escuchase y sonriera levemente – ¡pues bien no se me ocurre nada, es mas tienes todo popularidad, chicas, belleza, dinero e inteligencia honestamente no se me ocurre nada más! – grito ya fastidiada, y se arrepintió cuando vio el rostro de Eriol- a,,asii que solo dime

Eriol la miraba seriamente y fue cuando todo su cuerpo se tenso al notar aquella sonrisa

- A ti

- C-como – Dios que horror, de seguro y la toma como una esclava sexual o algo así, y si queda embarazada ni siquiera sabia besar bien ¡ Porque, porque, porque!

-¿En que piensas pervertida?- Pregunto burlesco, al notar el nerviosismo excesivo de la chica

- ¡Pues desde ahora te digo que no! – sentencio

- Esta bien, mañana mismo le mostrare las fotos al director – finalizo seriamente, dando le la espalda y comenzando a caminar.

Entonces sintió una mano apoyada en su hombro, y se giro quedando frente a ella

- Me podrías explicar mejor ese asunto de… he... bueno ya sabes -

- Claro encantado – sonrió bastante divertido algo que ofusco aun mas a Tomoyo – Serás mi sirvienta personal a tiempo completo – fue aun mas gracioso el poder ver la expresión de ella- ves es muy simple y a cambió yo no mostré las fotos, que por lo demás quedaron bastante bien

- No entiendo, puedes tener a cualquiera de las mujeres de esta escuela incluso ella mismas estarían encantadas de proporcionarte cualquier tipo de servicio – le contesto casi rogando para que cambiara de opinión

- Tienes mucha razón – fingió pensar esa posibilidad entonces le volvió a dirigir la mirada – pero eso no es divertido y esto es… bastante divertido, para ser honesto y para que no pienses que soy un cretino cuando te vi pensé en dejarte ir, pero sin importar quien fuera la persona… bueno ya sabes la respuesta

- Maldito bastardo – Se contuvo para no gritarle más fuerte –

- Si, si, si como quieras, esto ya es un trato –

Y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, Tomoyo no tardo en seguirle unos pasos más atrás con la cabeza baja… de seguro y era culpa de esa cosa llamada karma iba pensado, cuando ya estaban afuera Eriol la miro

- No te preocupes que nadie se enterara ni de las fotos ni de nuestro acuerdo – continuo – la primera orden será que desde mañana me pases a buscar una hora antes de entrar a clase y bueno así te aclarare mejor cuales serán tus responsabilidades

Tomoyo que suspiro, ya asumiendo la situación completamente, aun parecía meditar

- Se supone que ya nada podría salir mal – musito y miro al cielo sin importarle la presencia de Eriol – ¡Porque dios ¿Qué hice mal?! – grito alzando las los brazos

- Quizás debiste comprarle el examen a Yamasaki – Comento Eriol bastante calmado

-¿Eh? – Eriol no sabia que le sorprendió más si el grito anterior o la expresión totalmente deformada de su rostro

- Idiota, todo el mundo sabe que Yama vende cualquier examen que le pidas es como un mago – Y dándose la vuelta retomo su camino sin despedirse siquiera

Tomoyo quedo parda ahí sola y su expresión no había cambiado mucho... si no hasta que empezó a reírse fuertemente como verdadera una loca.

CONTINUARA…..


	2. Chapter 2

SEGUNDA PARTE

Al día siguiente no le fue difícil levantarse mas temprano de lo normal ya que no pudo dormir nada con los acontecimientos anteriores, a pesar de que su intención era olvidarlo todo y simplente relajarse no pudo y mas aun cuando tenia presente el pasar por aquel demonio. Se levanto de mala gana e hizo el mismo proceso de siempre al levantarse estaba nerviosa y de mal humor así que lo único que quería era que ese día pasara lo mas rápido posible pero sabia que lamentablemente iba a ser muy pero muy largo.

Bajo las escalera y se dirigió al comedor vio que no había nadie, así que solo se sentó a la mesa esperando que trajeran las cosas para desayunar, y no tardaron mucho ya que vio a la sirvienta con la bandeja llena de cosas para comer y aunque quería comerla su estómago en ese momento estaba hecho un nudo. Tras de la muchacha apareció Michi la empleada mas antigua de la casa y a la que Tomoyo mas quería

- Bueno días – saludo y le sirvió agua caliente en una taza que acompaño con un poco de té

- Buenos días – respondió sin ganas – y Sonomi

- Tu madre – recalcando la ultima palabra- aun no se levanta – miro el reloj de su muñeca- pero ya debe estar por bajar

- En ese caso mejor me apuro – y comenzó a comer

- ¿Sucede algo?

- No – le dio un mordisco a su pan - ¿por qué lo preguntas?

- Te levantas mas temprano de lo normal y tu sola, que ya es mucho pedir – enumeraba con los dedos- estas de mal humor y eso es muy obvio y por ultimo – dijo acariciando su cabeza- pareces muy preocupada por eso, ¿sucede algo?

Tomoyo bebió el ultimo sorbo de café la miro y le sonrió, Michi solo le respondió con una maternal sonrisa

- Y si me levante mas temprano es porque primero tengo que pasar por la casa de una amiga, se lo prometí. Ahora – le dio la espalda – trénzame el pelo. No me gusta traerlo suelto se me va todo a la cara

- Y por que no te lo cortas

- Eso jamás… a papá le gustaba mi cabello – dijo con tristeza, Michi solo la miro con ternura

----------------------------------------

Ya estaba montada en el auto y le dio las indicaciones al chofer menos mal que sabía donde viva. Eriol ni la molestia tuvo de decirle, aunque honestamente quien no sabía donde vivía Eriol, él se encargaba de que todos supieran su nivel, incluso aquella mansión era mucho más grande que la de ella y eso ya era una exageración "_quizás quiera compensar algún pequeño complejo" _pensó

El trayecto duro alrededor de 15 minuto que los ocupo convenciéndose que nada malo podría pasar y que tan solo era un juego, cuando por fin el auto se detuvo Tomoyo ya estaba mas relajada se despidió del chofer y bajo del auto se dirigió al enorme portón y al mirar la enorme estructura, su orgullo le prohibió impresionarse, presiono el timbre y una voz se escucho del aparto.

- _buenos días ¿Qué desea?_

- Soy Tomoyo Daidouji busco a Eriol

_- A mucho gusto Srta. Daidouji, el joven Eriol dijo que la iba estar esperando_

Entonces, la enorme puerta se movió dándole paso para cuando llego a la puerta una bonita sirvienta con enorme sonrisa le esperaba

- Adelante

- Gracias – miro alrededor -¿Dónde se encuentra hiraguizawua?

- Él esta esperándola en su habitación – comenzó a caminar para llevarla al lugar pero se detuvo al ver que Tomoyo no movía ni un solo músculo

- A-asu habitación – recalco

- Si, dijo que apenas llegara fuera a su habitación – Tomoyo pudo captar por la respuesta de la sirvienta que esa clase de órdenes no era nada nuevo, ojala no pensara que era una de sus "amigas"

Suspiro.

Tomoyo no se hizo esperar y avanzo junto con la sirvienta después de todo sabia a lo que iba… Lo que no espero es que al entrar encontraría tal chiquero en ese lugar, ropa tirada por todas partes cajones abiertos algunos vacíos otros repletos de ropa, zapatos esparcidos por todo el lugar, aunque el tamaño de la habitación era grande toda aquel desorden la hacia ver mas pequeña. Pero lo que mas le llamo la atención con creces era el ver a Eriol aun durmiendo placidamente en su cama, ignorante de todo a su alrededor Tomoyo miro atrás y vio que la muchacha ya no estaba. Volvió a dirigir la mirada por toda la habitación y se detuvo en el bello durmiente. ¿Ahora que se supone que haría?

Aun cargando el bolso paseo por la toda habitación esperando que en cualquier momento despertara cosa que no sucedía, cuando ya el aburrimiento y la rabia le gano se dirigió a la cama primero con un paso rápido en señal que lo sacaría de ahí como fuera luego fue haciendo cada vez mas lento a medida que se acercaba y se detuvo a distancia de la cabecera e inevitablemente se le quedo observando estaba ahí, acostado, durmiendo desnudo de a cintura hacia arriba. Tomoyo habría juro que en ese momento parecía una boba, pero para que negarlo tenia que reconocer que Eriol era un culto a la belleza, facciones perfecta, piel blanca, hermoso cabello negro azulado y brillantes ojos azules que la miraban detenidamente.

- Puedes dejar de mirarme es incomodo – hablo con voz rasposa

Tomoyo pego un grito y dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás

- ¡Es tu culpa, no te despertabas nunca! – grito apuntándolo con el dedo- ¡y no tienes por que asustarme!

- Pues menos mas que me desperté o si no me hubiera ahogado en tu baba

- Así, pues no te creas la gran cosa

Eriol se levanto que dando en el otro extremo de la cama que era donde estaba Tomoyo y observo de brazos cruzados con rostro interrogante

-¿Qué haces acá?

Tomoyo ya no sabia donde meter tanta rabia acumulada simplemente se contuvo

- Cretino – susurro – tú me dijiste que viniera

- No, eso ya lo se. Mi pregunta es ¿que haces en mi habitación?

- Como crees, no fueron órdenes tuyas que entrara – dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio- con eso de que ahora tengo que ser tu sirvienta

- Honestamente pensé que te ibas a negar

- ¿Y por que me iba a negar? – dijo como si nada levantando los hombros

Eriol alzo una ceja y sonrió

- Eres demasiado inocente o eres una estúpida – ladeo la cabeza – yo me inclino por la segunda ¿y tu?

- Ni la primera, ni la segunda. ¡Que me dejes de insultar! –

- Es tu culpa... pensé eras una santurrona

- Eso no tiene nada que ver con el hecho que este en tu habitación No es mi culpa que seas un pervertido y que ocupes a tu habitación solo para… eso

- Y que esperas que haga o piense… es obvio – decía mientras caminaba rodeado la cama hasta quedar frente a ella- estamos en mi habitación, a solas, frente a una cama y a tu favor yo semidesnudo – la tomo de un brazo agarrándola de sorpresa y la lanzo a la cama de forma violenta. Tomoyo que hasta ese momento no había demostrado o dicho nada en el momento que callo en la cama. Eriol vio la desesperación en sus ojos – también veo que estas lista y disponible – agrego cruelmente

Las palabras ya no le salían de su boca, menos el puñado de insultos que quería decirle su nerviosismo y la angustia eran tal que ni saquera podía moverse solo hacia intentos. Dios estaba tan asustado que cuando vio a Eriol gatear por la cama y colocarse justo frente a ella, lo vio claramente en su rostro. ¿Se estaba burlando? pero al ver la cara de él tan cerca solo a tino a cerrar los ojos fuertemente, se armo de valor y justo cuando iba a ser cualquier tipo de movimiento para quitárselo de encima, la risotada de Eriol estallo

Pues si, se estaba burlando.

Tomoyo lo empujo y fácilmente se lo saco de encima cayendo de espalda, las risas de el aun no parecían querer detenerse se revolcaba en la cama y ya las lagrimas le salían lagrimas por los ojos. Ella en su desesperación agarro una almohada y empezó a golpearlo con toda sus fueraza claro sabia que no le haría ningún daño o le causaría alguna clase de dolor pero de algún modo auque fuera con eso quería liberar toda la rabia, la vergüenza y la humillación que venia acumulándose desde el día anterior, día en que el universo entero se conspiro en su contra para que este maldito ser la pillara.

Pasaron minutos antes de que ellos terminaran cansados y agitados. Tomoyo estaba de rodillas aun apretando con fuerza la almohada en su mano ¡maldita sea lo había golpeado con eso! palo de madera o un fierro eso era lo que necesitaba. Se levando de la cama y le tiro el suave almohadón con todas sus fuerzas que eran bastante pocas.

- ¡Como se te ocurrió hacerme algo así! ¡Maldito, imbecil! –

Eriol ya había calmado su agitación se enderezo y quedo sentado en la cama. La miraba con un rostro bastante inocente.

-¡Oh vamos! Fue muy gracioso, además no se que tanto reclamas ni siquiera parecías hacer algo para remediarlo –

- ¡Eso fue por que estaba asustada idiota! – Rápidamente tomo su bolso que estaba tirado en el suelo y se lo coloco de forma violenta en el hombro- ¡O creías que no me podía mover de la emoción! Realmente pensé que me ibas hacer algo – inevitablemente sus ojos empezaron a empañarse, se sentía tan humillada

- Honestamente debiste haber sabido que era una broma – dijo quitándole importancia al asunto

- ¡Estabas encima mío, como se supone que debería saber que era una retorcida broma tuya!

- Es muy obvio que te hace creer que yo me voy a querer acostar con alguien como tu, no va conmigo ni siquiera eres atractiva – le soltó como si nada – y es por eso que debiste haber captado que era una broma

Tomoyo lo miro no tenia ninguna clase de expresión, las lágrimas que amenazaba con salir se congelaron al oír esas palabras ya ni ella sabia que sentir en ese momento.

Se dio una media a vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta de salida

- Yo me voy acá – dijo un tono bastante neutro

Cuando giro la perilla y abrió un poco la puerta se detuvo instantáneamente al escuchar a Eriol, su voz se volvió fría, autoritaria e intimidatoria. Tomoyo supo que en ese momento solo quería aclararle que por ahora el era único dueño, su dueño

- Sal de esta habitación, pero de la casa no te atrevas. Las fotos están en mi poder y no me conformaría con solo mostrarlas – una pausa- antes de eso te haría la vida imposible… se buena niña y me esperas en la cocina – le ordeno

No le dirigió la mirada simplente salio dando un fuerte portazo Eriol quedo observando esa puerta se restregó la cara con las manos y una melancólica sonrisa se formo en sus labios, habían tenido un muy mal comienzo.

-----------------------------------------

Estaba enojada, furiosa y con peligrosas ganas de matar a alguien… – suspiro – a quien quería engañar era una cobarde si solo tuviera aunque sea un poco de valentía ya estaría fuera de ese lugar Bien poco le hubiera importado lo que hiciera con esas fotos es mas le gritaría en su propia cara que hiciera con ellas lo que quisiera y para ser sincera poco le importaba que vieran esas imágenes ni lo que hizo, aunque si le avergonzaba pero no al extremo de ser una "sirvienta" para evitar que salieran a la luz, probablemente ni la expulsarían tan solo le darían un buen castigo. Lo que ella si temía era que su madre tomara ese acto de rebeldía, (de seguro armaría un gran espectáculo) con el único objetivo de echarla, quizás llevarla a un internado o de plano casarla de una vez por todas. La excusa perfecta mientras se desasiría descaradamente de ella, contaría una historia que ensalzaría para su propia conveniencia. A eso ella le temía, por eso acepto esa gran estupidez.

No le fue difícil encontrar la cocina, el diseño de su casa o mejor dicho mansión eran muy parecidos solo que esta era mucho un poco más grande. Cuando entro vio a dos sirvienta cada vez que veía a una se imaginaba con un traje igual, la típica vestimenta azul y un delantal blanco. Una de las mujeres cocinaba y la otra lavaba.

- Permiso – hablo lo mas cortes que pudo – eh… mmm. Eriol dijo que esperara acá

- Claro no hay problemas Srta. Daidouji – dijo, con la misma sonrisa que le abrió la puerta- si gusta puede sentarse – señalando las sillas

- Muchas gracias….

- Kisa

- Gracias Kisa – se sentó en la silla que se encontraba en la punta de la pequeña mesa

- Decea alguna cosa -

- No, estoy bien

- Puedo darle agua con azúcar -

-¿Eh?

- Lo lamento, es que se ve un poco nerviosa y pensé que…

- Está bien, tienes razón estoy un poco nerviosa… hoy no es mi día

- Eso pensé – dándole el vaso con el contenido – apenas la vi entrar

- Eres muy observadora – le sonrió- ¿Crees que Eriol se demorara mucho?

- No pasan ni 30 minutos y ya me hechas de menos

Tomoyo del susto casi escupa toda el agua dulce que tenía en la boca, vio que estaba parado en el marco de la puerta, recién bañado y vestido con el uniforme

- Estás sentada en mi lugar – la corrió

Ella se levanto sin antes dirigirle una mirada llena de odio

- No me digas que aun estás molesta. No pensé que fueras una persona rencorosa

Simplemente le observo

- Joven Eriol – llamo kisa - ¿le sirvo?

- Si por favor – mientras su criada hacia lo suyo. Eriol miro a Tomoyo - ¿Por qué no comes?

Ella a toda contestación le hizo una señal de desprecio

- ¿Por qué no comes? – exigió una respuesta con voz dura

- Desayune en mi casa –contesto resignada

- Pues bien, desde mañana desayunaras acá -

Después del bufido que soltó el silencio solo estaba acompañado por el movimiento de Kisa y la otra empleada, de vez en cuanto Tomoyo le dirigía disimuladas miradas y al verlo tomando café y leyendo al diario, con cierta gracia pensó que mas que un adolescente de 17 años parecía un adulto que iba a su trabajo y por su tipo de seguro era el presidente de una empresa.

- ¿En que piensas? – pregunto nada mas para terminar con el silencio que por interés

- No te incumbe - exclamo

- Mas bien no me interesa solo quería hacerte hablar

- Sabes porque en ves de querer empezar una absurda conversación me dices de una vez de que se trata toda esta mierda – le dijo exasperada

- Ya te lo dije tu serás mi sirvienta y como todas tendrás obligaciones

- ¿Y cuales serán esas obligaciones? –le hubiera gritado de no ser por que las dos empleadas se encontraban ahí

- No serán nada del otro mundo- le sonrió y continuo –como mi sirvienta cumplirás el papel de tal. Serás la encargada de despertarme en las mañanas y me servirás el desayuno, ordenar mi habitación, me prepararas la comida para llevar a la escuela, y me he enterado que se te va bien las materia de historia y literatura así que te encargaras de hacerme todos los trabajos de esos ramos. Prácticamente eso es lo básico

Tenía la boca completamente abierta y los ojos extremadamente grandes "¡_prácticamente lo básico!" _pensó. Acaso estaba loco

- ¡¡Prácticamente lo básico!! – le grito

-Si, además de eso harás todo lo que te ordene, tendrás que estar atenta a lo que pueda necesitar especialmente en la escuela y fuera de ella, estarás a mi disposición. Supongo que conoces la expresión a tiempo completo ósea si necesito tu presencia a cualquier hora del día o de la noche la tendré – se inclino poniendo un codo en la mesa y con su maño apoyo el rostro- si te digo que te vistas de payaso lo harás, si quiero que no hables en todo un día lo harás ¿Puedo ser mas claro?

- ¡¡Acaso estas loco pretendes que sea tuya las 24 horas!! ¡¿Cómo crees que podré hacer?!

- Podrás ingeniártela confió en ti

- Esta bien, esta bien… ¿por cuanto tiempo?

- Hasta que me aburra… dos, tres o cuatro semanas un mes depende

- ¡¿Que?! ¡No puedes hacerme eso!

- Si, si puedo y deja de gritar, es desagradable

- ¡Como quieres que no grite cuando me entero de que soy tu esclava!

- ¿Eslava? ya quien utiliza esa palabra, solo quedemos con que eres mi sirvienta además tómalo como si me estuvieras haciendo un favor, me ofreces tu humilde servicio y a cambió tus fotos solo las conoceremos los dos -

- No entiendo, aun no entiendo que ganas con todo esto. Cualquier chica, mucho mas atractiva y que estaría feliz de atenderte.

- Ya te dije… es divertido – se levanto – además igual puedo obtener a cualquier chica. Ya vamos nos – fue a buscar sus cosas dejando a una Tomoyo fastidiada y demasiado cansada como para seguir batallando

- Idiota –

- Te oí – se escucho la voz de lejos

Sintió una mano en su hombro

- Lo siento – le dijo Kisa con ojos de comprensión

A Tomoyo le pareció que estaban dando el pésame.

-----------------------------------------------

Estaban llegando a las instalaciones estudiantiles y cuando se empezaron a ver a los estudiantes propagados por el lugar para dirigirse al mismo sitio, Tomoyo a pedido de Eriol se que do unos cuantos paso atrás, esta con un suspiro agotador empezó a calmar sus pasos.

En su vida le había dirigido una palabra a aquel sujeto y ahora…

Y entre divagaciones y divagaciones iba caminando Tomoyo Daidouji una chica bastante común de primeras impresiones largo cabello negro que llevaba recogido en una apretada trenza, piel pálida, porte común, contextura delgada. Y como si lo hiciera apropósito usaba el uniforme, lo que era la parte de arriba más holgada de lo normal y la falda un poco mas baga casi al nivel de las rodillas, pero quizás lo peor era que nadie se detenía a mirar sus ojos, unos extravagantes color violeta realmente hermosos, los cuales cubría a veces con unos lentes. Para todos esa era Tomoyo Daidouji solo alguien mas, pero para los que si la conocían era la chica de aspecto descuidado, graciosa, torpe e ingenua que daba todo por sus amigos y que principalmente poco le importaba lo que los demás pensaran de ella.

Entro solo unos segundos después que Eriol y ya lograba ver a la gente a su alrededor, emocionados por su presencia, deseando aunque se solo un saludo, hombres y mujeres reclamaban la atención del chico, quien respondía amistosamente, pero con una actitud distante, pudo notar la joven de trenza. Estaba de más decir que era el chico más popular y eran obvias las razones. Que crueldad ¿no se supone que las personas comos ellas con inteligencia, belleza, carisma, una innumerable cantidad de amigos y mujeres que morirían por tener una cita con el, fueran personas felices agradecidas de la vida? y no un maldito tirano, con un retorcido y cruel sentido del humor que además se aprovecha de la debilidad de una persona menos afortunada.

Cuando paso por su lado sintió su mirada sobre ella pero era absurdo demasiada gente a su alrededor, aun que quisiera no lograría verla.

Un largo, largo… largo día

CONTINUARA……….

Que tal???? Lo mas seguro es que este fic conste entre seis u ocho capítulos y solo espero que sea lo suficientemente bueno, tomando en cuenta que es mi primer fic y no tengo ninguna experiencia jejeje nos vemos a la prox… y que dejen sus comentarios opiniones o consejos que se yo… se despide su humilde servidora chau


	3. Chapter 3

** TERCERA PARTE**

Entro al salón de clases, y se dejo caer pesadamente en su silla se acomodo y por primera vez espero ansiosamente que empezaran las clases. Fue cuando entro su mejor amiga, tan radiante como siempre. Una bonita muchacha de corto cabello castaño claro y juguetones ojos verdes que brillaron instantáneamente al notar la presencia de su amiga. Dejo su bolso en su correspondiente puesto y se acerco a su a ella sentándose en el banco de adelante.

-Tienes unas ojeras enormes – le dijo con una sonrisa - ¿no dormiste bien?

-Hola Sakura – trato de no sonar aburrida – la verdad es que no he dormido nada ¿y tú como estas?

-Bien, un poco nerviosa por los exámenes

-Ah, si yo también – se sintió un tanto culpable por desear que su amiga la dejara en paz

-¿Estas bien? pareces de mal humor – pregunto cuidadosamente

-Solo estoy cansada nada más. No te preocupes que se me pasara –

-Estás segura, si es por los exámenes puedo ayudarte en las materias que vas más mal…

-Ya te dije no te preocupes… estaré bien – y forzó un sonrisa bastante natural – y Shaoran no vino a clases –su amiga no noto el intencional cambio de tema

-Si, pero están entrenando. En cuatro días será el torneo escolar de fútbol

-Espero que le vaya bien

-No hay nadie más que yo que deseé eso. Por culpa de ese bendito entrenamiento no nos hemos visto hace días

-No seas impaciente, cuando eso ocurre el tiempo parece más lento

-Es verdad, pero es que lo extraño tanto – se quejaba

-Pero si es la primera vez que no se ve tan seguido. Generalmente siempre van pegados parecen siameses

-Eso pasa cundo estas enamorada algún día lo entenderás

-Hasta ahora no me a importado – dijo desinteresada

-Si pero algún día te fijaras en un chico y cupido te flechara de todos modos alguien te debe gustar

-Nadie

-No te creo… ni que te parezca interesante o apuesto. Alguna persona por la que sientas más que una mínima atracción

Y para desgracia de Tomoyo antes de responder entro Eriol al salón, acompañado de otra persona la cual poco le importaba si su oyente le ponía o no atención, lo observo detenida mente hasta que se sentó en la fila de al lado dos puestos mas adelantes.

-¡Lo sabia! –exclamo una triunfante

-¿Que cosa? –dijo volviendo a Sakura

-Sabía, que tú frió corazón de hielo, se derretirá ante el calido sentimiento del amor – aseguro con manos cruzadas y ojos soñadores

-No puedo creer que hayas dicho algo así –le hablo pasmada – además no se de que hablas

-No trates de negarlo. Lo vi – explicaba emocionada – desde que Hiragizawa cruzo la puerta no le quitaste la mirada de encima – condujo su mirada a Eriol – que te puedo decir, es un imposible pero tienes un gusto excelente

-Espera un momento¿crees que me gusta? – preguntó sorprendida

-¡Si! – respondió maravillada

-¡¡No!! – corrigió horrorizada

-Lo estabas mirándolo. Ni siquiera pestañaste, no te avergüences es normal, la mayoría de las chicas nos fijamos en Eriol primero

-No me he fijado en el –

-Claro que si, no te culpo – lo miro embelesada- es terriblemente apuesto, sexy, también muy agradable y tiene una aura de misterio que es muy atrayente y….

-Perdón… acaso tu novio se llama Shaoran

-Aun así tengo ojos… - le devolvió la mirada - ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-¿De que?

-De el – dijo apuntándolo con su dedo

-Nada… ya te dije no me gusta – dijo hastiada

-Te puedo ayudar

-No lo necesito – lo ultimo que le faltaba tratar de convencer a su amiga que vive y muere por los romances imposibles, que ese sujeto que esta muy lejos de ser como lo pintan, le gustaba

-Esta bien ya no te insisto… - finalizo al levantarse cundo vio llegar al profesor. Vio a su amiga alejarse. Tomoyo sabía muy bien que no la dejaría tranquila hasta que escuchara lo que ella quería escuchar, que importaba si fuera verdad. Por suerte no era ninguna chismosa así que poco le interesaba si ella creía lo que quería.

La clase fue monótona, aburrida y sin gracia pero alómenos le sirvió para dejar pensar en lo que no quería y verse obligada a prestar atención. Al parecer los efectos de insomnio de anoche le estaba pasando la cuenta, el dolor de cabeza era insoportable al igual que las nausea, si solo pudiera dormir aunque sea algunos minutos, pero como siempre el profesor estaba llenando el pizarrón de materia y dictaba para tomar apuntes como loco. Y sin quererlo o buscarlo fijo la mirada donde estaba sentado Eriol, frunció el ceño a pesar que tenia el cuaderno abierto las hojas estaban en blanco, y pasando totalmente desapercibido… ¡el maldito estaba tomando una siesta!

Planto la cabeza entre sus brazos. Hay persona cuya suerte es un asco y a ella le toco eso

-¡Señorita Daidouji, si mi clase están aburrida a la próxima que la vea dormida las dará usted durante una semana! -

Es que acaso dios no tenía piedad….

La clase que alrededor de dos largas y eternas hora terminaron… cuando por fin Tomoyo termino de escribir la última frase dejo caer su cabeza rendida.

-Toma - le tiro el cuaderno sobre la mesa – trata de imitar mi letra – se fue

-Me lo imagine – susurro

-¡¿Qué fue eso?! – escucho por detrás el pequeño grito de su amiga – ¡Eriol te entrego su cuaderno!

-Me caías mejor con Shaoran pegado a ti –

-Tienes que tomar ventaja de esto… no crees que fue un lindo gesto el prestarte sus apuntes

¡_Si como no_!

-Eso se llamaría lastima ¿no crees? Porque sabe que me quede dormida en clases

-Eres demasiado pesimista… aprovecha esto y trata acercarte a el

-No hay forma de ganar contigo. Crees que me interesaría acercarme a un chico que ha salido con prácticamente todo el cuerpo femenil de esta escuela

Sakura iba a responderle pero justo llego Naoko, con su inconfundible presencia, típica de una entrometida

-¿De que hablan? –

-De nada – dijo Tomoyo

-De Eriol – repuso Sakura

-¿Y que dicen?

-Que es un mujeriego… incapaz de interesarse por una sola chica de verdad que no sea solo para llevarla a la cama – lanzo Tomoyo con desprecio

-¡Oye! Mentira, eso solo lo dices tu…

-En todo caso te equivocas en algo. Eriol si esta interesado en alguien – agrego con suspenso

Por primera vez Tomoyo tuvo interés es en la conversación y esperando que su amiga formulara la pregunta indicada, miro a Naoko

-Pues si, tengo entendido que esta enamorado de Kaho Mitzuki

-Kaho… bueno la verdad es que me lo podría esperar ella es hermosa –confeso mirando a su amiga de seguro quien parecía igual de seria. Se debe de estar conteniendo, pensó – ¿y acaso salen o algo?

-Ahí esta el asunto, Kaho nunca le a dado un oportunidad, las razones no las se pero al parecer ella piensa que Eriol no es suficientemente bueno. Según se dice también que sale caca vez con diferentes chicas, solo para celarla

-No creo que Hiraguizawa haga algo así– critico Sakura ante el comentario de Naoko

-Pues no se si lo ara pero si lo hiciera le esta dando resultado ya que varios han visto a la pareja juntos en el centro comercial

-Ya veo – hablo por primera vez Tomoyo

-Bueno… me voy – agrego por ultimo Naoko

-Es solo una chismosa – le dijo a Tomoyo – solo habla por hablar. No le creas nada

Era difícil creer que Eriol tuviera una amor imposible eso era… ¡fantástico! ahora que sabe que sufre como cualquier ser humano normal no sentiría tan desdichada y claro si tenia la oportunidad de fastidiarlo lo haría

-Lo lamento, amiga – dijo tristemente – alómenos ya sabes que no debes hacerte muchas ilusiones…

-Sakura… como decirte que no me gus… - sonó el celular

Miro a Sakura… y atendió el móvil

-Si¿quien habla?

-Soy yo – se escucho la voz de Eriol

-Como demo…- miro a Sakura le sonrió – Como demonios conseguiste mi numero… - susurro

-Porque soy el demonio-

-¿Cómo?

-Tráeme un jugo de naranja, estoy en la azotea

-Pero que haces ahí… - Eriol le cortó

Dejo a Sakura con rostro preocupado y la impresión de que iba a ir a un lugar solitario a llorar para lamentarse de que su amor le pertenece a otra

"_Debe dejar de leer historias románticas"_

Fue a buscar la dichosa lata de jugo y se apresuro a llegar donde estaba Eriol, estaba sentado en el suelo en típica actitud de que nada le importa tenia la cabeza ladeada como si estuviera observando algo. Tardo más de lo debido ya que el transcurso, se encontró con Hajime un tierno joven de cabello negro y ojos dorados, la arrastro hasta los jardines para mostrarle su creación, tulipanes.

-Aquí esta – se acerco a el, para entregarle la lata y al mirar abajo pudo notar a Kaho hablando con otro chico, supuso que era eso lo que miraba

-Te tardaste – tenia el semblante y voz serio así que prefirió no hacer ningún comentario

-Lo lamento

Eriol bebió el contenido… cuando bajo la lata se quedo observándola de forma bastante intensa, ella solo escabullía la mirada dirigiéndola por todas partes ¿porque la estaba mirando así?… se sentía intimidada y nerviosa. O no se iba a sonrojar no podía sonrojarse…

-Tengo hambre, tráeme un emparedado

-Ya vengo – y salio rápidamente del lugar cualquier cosa con tal de alejarse de esos ojos

Bajo rápidamente las escaleras se dirigió al comedor compro un empardado de con queso, esperando que le gustase, esta ves se devolvió con mas calma al llegar donde se encontraba su querido dueño… salio a la azotea y vio que ya no estaba ahí donde lo había dejado, camino un poco mas y lo escucho hablar en una de las esquina no estaba solo. Se acerco un poco mas… Era Kaho Mitzuki

La Hermosa mujer de largo cabello castaño oscuro, fijo sus bellos y luminosos ojos marrones a la chica de de lentes con claro rostro de curiosidad… vio que traía un sándwich en sus mano

-Es otras de tus acompañantes de turno – dijo guiando la mirada de Eriol a Tomoyo – realmente pareces estar desesperado

Tomoyo frunció el seño tenia el grito contenido y justo cuando lo iba a soltar Eriol le dio una mirada de advertencia

-¿Estas celosa?- arrastro las palabras seductoramente

Kaho miro a Tomoyo de pies a cabeza

-Quizás, si buscaras algo mejor –se iba yendo pero se detuvo al lado de la muchacha – No te lo creas tanto

Se quedo parada sin entender nada se acerco a Eriol y le tendió el sándwich, la quedo mirando nuevamente. Extrañamente sintió que era ella quien lo estaba mirando intensamente claro sin proponérselo y el quien trataba de ocultar sus ojos avergonzado.

Patrañas.

-¿Necesitas algo mas? –

-No – respondió secamente

Realmente quedo afectado, entonces si estaba enamorado de esa pedante. Pensó en Kaho otra afortunada que gustaba de burlarse de los demás… miro nuevamente a Eriol, maldita compasión

-¡Bien! –dijo de forma alegre y graciosa- me retiro su majestad – e iso una exagerada inclinación, provocando una pequeña sonrisa por parte de Eriol… pero lo mejor pensó Tomoyo fue la tonalidad que tomaron sus ojos azules.

-Yo no iré – le informo ya su acostumbrada tonalidad

-Esta bien… supongo que yo tendré que rescribir la materia en tu cuaderno – iba saliendo - ¿que pasara cuando pregunte por tu ausencia?

-Espero que digas algo original

-Si, si – salio asiendo un gesto con la mano

------------------------

Si pensó que por haber quedado afectado con el encuentro con Kaho El la dejaría tranquila, craso error estuvo molestándola el día entero la llamaba a cada instante exigiéndole algo, cualquier cosa por insignifícate que fuera un libro un dulce etc.… y como si lo hiciera apropósito siempre se encontraba en el lugar mas alejado de donde ella estaba su único "descanso" era el momento que comenzaba las clases a las cual Eriol no asistía con la excusa de que estaba llenado los formularios para la universidad y ni modo que no le creerían al alumno ejemplar… La hora de colación fue la peor de toda, como Tomoyo no llevaba almuerzo le toco comprar y prácticamente todo aquel procedimiento era una odisea completa luego tratar de hallarlo, y como broche de oro su amiga Sakura no dejaba de atacarla con preguntas del porque y a donde iba prácticamente corriendo.

Pero al fin llego la hora de salida, Eriol la dejo de fastidiar ya en las ultimas horas, es mas lo vio con unos amigos al aparecer estaban haciendo planes.

-Bueno adiós Tomoyo- decía rápidamente- me voy a ver a Shaoran cualquier cosa llámame

-Si¡le envías saludos a Shaoran de mi parte!

"_al fin_"

-Creí que ya te habías escapado – le dijo Eriol acercándose

-Me entere que saldrías con unos chicos, así que no vi la necesidad

-¿Y como te enteraste?

-No te hagas… la mujeres conocen cada uno de tus pasos no tardan ni segundo en comunicárselo unas a las otras

-Bueno entonces me despido

Tomoyo se subió lo que ahora era su pesada mochila e iba saliendo cuando encontró a Eriol apoyado en el marco de la puerta

-Olvide decirte una cosa. Soy encargado de limpieza – dicho esto desapareció

----------------------------------------

Ya estaba oscureciendo, pero decidió caminar después de todo tardaría unos quinces minuto, noto que era la única que estaba limpiando su salón. Miro al cielo estaba cansada... Demasiadas cosas para un solo día y aquel demonio se estaba sobrepasando quizás simplemente ella le desagradaba y se lo demostraba haciéndola sufrir, ojalá se aburriera de ella lo antes posible

Cuando entro a su "preciado hogar" ya traía el bolso a rastra y sus pasos eran lentos y cansados al parecer la casa de Eriol quedaba mas cerca a la esuela que la suya. Llego al primer peldaño y escucho la suave pero firme voz de su criada

-¿llegas mas tarde? –sonó preocupada

-Si, es que me tuve que quedar a la limpieza del salón – subía pesadamente los escalones uno por uno

-Pareces cansada quieres que te lleve la comida a la cama, mi niña –

-No gracias Michi, ahora lo único que quiero es dormir pero antes tomare un baño

-Esta bien, pero te iré a ver luego por si cambias de opinión - y dirigió su regordete cuerpo a la cocina

Su cerebro estaba bloqueado solo deseaba tibia agua sobre su cuerpo y después un cómodo colchón que la recibiera nada mas. Lo que duro alrededor de 3 horas, cundo salio de la baño y la densa cortina de vapor descendió apareció envuelta en una gruesa bata color celeste y con una toalla envuelta en su cabeza. Camino a su cama con renovadas gana, para dormir su cuerpo ya estaba mas relajado.

Se quito la toalla del cabello y poco le importo si estaba húmedo, se saco la bata quedando en el gracioso pijama que le hacia juego, unos pantalones largos de algodón y una camisa arriba que iba adornada de sonrientes nubes blanca. Se metió a la cama y suspiro largamente iba serrando los ojos pausadamente hasta quedar en la tranquila oscuridad al fin podría dormir… al fin un poco de paz

Ring Ring!!!!!!!!

Su celular, no podía ser. Trato hacerse la tonta pero le era imposible

-Más te vale que sea algo importante –contesto el dichoso aparato

-¡Huy! Que forma de responder es esa, pareces estresada – dijo burlonamente

-¿Eriol? No habías salido con unos amigos. Olvídalo, poco me importan las fotos no haré nada que me pidas que haga

-Tranquila. Solo llame para desearte las buenas noches

-Debes estar bromeando

-No, no, no…. esa no es la respuesta – Eriol escucho el bufido por el celular

-Buenas noches – respondió impaciente

-Buena niña. Que duermas bien – y le corto

-Imbecil, quien te entiende – susurro antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo

Un sonrisa divertida quedo pegada en sus labios mientras observaba dulcemente el teléfono en sus manos, la atmósfera se rompió rápidamente cuando escucho a alguien salir del baño levanto la mirada y vio salir a la sensual chica, solo con una toalla envolviendo su escultural cuerpo. Al verla, el rostro de Eriol se torno indiferente ante la imagen pero igualmente una sonrisa, ahora vacía adornaba su rostro

-A quien llamabas – Pregunto con lujuriosa voz, mientras se acercaba a la cama en la que Eriol estaba recostado, para sentarse

-A nadie importante-

-No me digas que eres de esos tipos que llaman a sus amigos para alardear con la mujer que están- sonó divertida

-¿Te gustaría no? – se acerco a ella y comenzó a besarle suavemente el cuello hasta detenerse en su oreja donde le susurro – Lo lamento pero no eres una mujer de la que se pueda presumir, Kaho

--------------------------------

Dos semanas y medias, habían pasado desde ese dichoso "trato" dos semanas y medias desde que Tomoyo cumplía las ordenes de Eriol al pie de la letra, y prácticamente no tenia descanso dos largas semanas y medias en las que Tomoyo deseaba cada día escuchar de la boca de aquel negrero que ya se había cansado de ella, pero eso nunca pasaba todo o contrario era como si a cada momento exigiera aun mas su presencia y debido a eso ya era bastante conocido en su escuela la extraña cercanía de el chico mas popular Eriol, con bueno una chica que pasa completamente desapercibida Tomoyo. Ambos simplemente respondían que eran conocidos y más aun para engrandecer la imagen del chico en la cual todas sus fans lo tomaron como un gesto de piedad, algo que Tomoyo tenia que dejar pasar.

Recordaba que solo una vez se atrevió a enfrentarlo, diciéndole que como el examen de ingles ya se había realizado y que por lo demás reprobó, el acuerdo que había sido obligada a tomar se acabo. Para su desgracia Eriol le corrigió de una manera muy cruel que no era así fue como tubo que hacer un recorrido completo por la escuela buscando una de las foto que el demonio había escondido como castigo y si creyó que nada podía ser peor que saltarse todas las clases de ese día y por eso pasar toda una semana en detención, se equivoco. Lo peor era saber que la foto estaba escondida en el baño de los hombres… Al final de ese horrible día, Eriol le advirtió crudamente que no se atreviera a desafiarlo nuevamente y así fue.

Pues si, siempre se dirigía a aquella enorme mansión forzadamente dispuesta a cumplir sus obligaciones, la verdad bien poco entendía ese jueguito de Eriol, no podía negar que con los días le tenia ya cierto aprecio, a veces realmente se portaba como una persona normal incluso talvez después de toda esa travesía se volvieran amigos, pero otras era un verdadero cretino que solo gozaba de hacerla sufrir e incluso su vida social parecía afectada, pero la faceta que mas detestaba era cuando se volvía serio y la observaba largo rato con frialdad y melancolía. A de ser la falta de amigos pensaban realidad era un chico bastante solitario y por lo que notaba Tomoyo no tenia ningún amigo, los únicos lazos pareciesen ser los de la escuela pero mas aya de eso no, claro lo que si las frecuentaban eran las mujeres pero para Eriol nada significaba y seguro que para ellas tampoco solo buscaban lo mismo que el. También estabas sus padres, Kisa le contó que por temas de negocios pocas veces estabas ahí, para ser mas exactos solo iban una vez al mes solo por 4 días, luego regresaban a lo suyo. Entonces pensó que quizás y solo quizás con ella el no se sentía tan solo.

-¿Por qué demoraste? –

-Vine lo más rápido que pude –se quejo - ¿Qué quieres¿Por qué estamos afuera de enfermería?

-Corrección, tu estas fuera de enfermería yo entrare y tu te encargaras de que nadie mas lo haga. Entendido

-Un momento… ¿Qué harás? – cuestiono con desconfiada

-Piensa… ¿Qué podría hacer un joven adolescente con las hormonas revolucionadas y encerrado?

Rió ante el rostro de la chica y serró la puerta, Tomoyo puso cara de asco y apego la espalda en la puerta y a todos lo que querían entrar les dijo que no podían porque había una rata. Así era fácil ahuyentarlos hasta la enfermera no se atrevió entrar, pasado los 20 minutos sintió el movimiento desde adentro y a alguien que trataba de abrir la puerta, pensado que era Eriol se corrió pero en ves de a el vio salir a un linda chica de largo cabello rubio y ojos celeste, que se sonrojo instantáneamente al verla saliendo a toda prisa complejamente avergonzada, atrás de ella salio Eriol impecablemente. Se quedo en el marco de la puerta, con su típica sonrisa de lado

-Eres asqueroso – dijo con acidez

-Y tú una santurrona-

-si es todo me voy – pero la mano del chico sobre su brazo la detuvo

-Queda algo mas – metió una mano al bolsillo y le paso un papel – quiero que compres estas cosas

-¿Para cuando? – ambos comenzaron a caminar

-Hoy en la tarde –

Tomoyo abrió el papel y leyó

-Rosas rojas y blancas, velas aromáticas, sales de baño., - y la lista continuaba - ¿para que es esto?

Eriol rodeo los ojos, es que ni siquiera se lo podía imaginar

-Solo has lo que te digas, llevalas a casa...

-¿Quieres que la ponga en tu habitación? –

-¡Dios no! déjame terminar, quiero que todo lo pongas y arregles en la habitación de huéspedes que esta al lado. Hoy saldré con una chica cuando terminen las clases y luego la llevare para aya, así que no te demores muchos para cuando ya termines puedes irte

-Es la misma de hace poco – pregunto curiosa

-No

-Entonces a de ser alguien especial

-No saques conclusiones…- finalizo alejándose de ella

Y con esa ultima indicación por parte de Eriol término el día, acabo de arreglar sus cosas, se despidió de Sakura y algunos amigos e iba saliendo del salón pero justamente se topo con Hajime, ese chico pareciese tener el don de encontrarla en los momentos menos indicado

-Tomoyo, te estube buscando a se rato no te vi…

-Estaba en enfermería ¿necesitas algo?

El chico se comenzó a sonrojar y parecía bastante nervioso… Tomoyo recordó que siempre había sido tímido

-Tengo unas entradas de cine y… me pregustaba…si te gustaría… ir conmigo – para que negarlo estaba bastante impresionada – pero si no puede no te preocupes yo…

-Cálmate – Hajimi siempre le causaba bastante ternura – esta bien iré contigo

-¿De verdad? – parecía bastante alegre

-Si – le sonrió dulcemente - ¿dime para cuando es?

-Mañana a las 5:00. Podemos juntarnos después de clases.

-Bien entonces… - sintió una insistente mirada a su espalda, al voltearse vio Eriol con una ceja alzada y brazos cruzados, estaba molesto – que tal si mañana hablamos – dijo rápidamente a Hajime y salio prácticamente corriendo.

Llego al "humilde" hogar Hiraguizawa con todas las cosas que decía la lista en una bolsa, el demonio sabia jugar bien sus cartas. Se preguntaba a quien llevaría.

Como siempre primero entraba a la cocina para saludar a Kisa y a la otra sirvienta que hablaba casi nada

-¡Hola!–coloco las cosas sobre la mesa

-Hola Tomoyo ¿y Eriol no viene contigo?

-Hoy no, tenía una cita – se acerco a Kisa - ¿Qué haces?

-Una tarta de limón – respondió alegremente. Kisa siempre le recordaba a Sakura

-Me avisas cuando termines – tomo la bolsa sobre la mesa – iré a hacer algo que me pidió Eriol

-Aquí te espero –

Entro a la elegante habitación, y la repaso con la mirada parecía bastante acogedora, pero era fácil notar que nunca había sido habitada quizás como el resto de la casa claro esta menos el dormitorio de Eriol y la cocina.

-Bien manos a la obra

Y comenzó a darle vida al lugar volviéndolo mas calido, era bastante desagradable saber que todo su trabajo que daría resumido a la chica de turno¿porque no la llevaría a su propio dormitorio?

Mientas realizaba la decoración, pensaba en la cita de mañana con Hajime y como convencería a Eriol para que se lo permitiera, Era la primera vez que la invitaban a salir (reconocía que su precedente amoroso era bastante patético) pero no se hacia ilusiones tal vez solo la invito porque le caía bien ellos siempre se habían llevado excelente generalmente ella le ayudaba a superar su timidez, que podría ser su mayor defecto del resto era bastante agradable, gracioso y apuesto.

Bueno, mañana se vera lo que pasara.

Coloco las rosa blancas en un jarrón y lo puso en la mesita redonda que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación y listo ya había acabado.

-Bien, hora de echarle una probada a ese pastel – exclamo, solo iba a recoger la bolsa vacía que estaba sobre la cama

Se detuvo a la mitad al escuchar las voces que venían de afuera, pudo reconocer la voz de una mujer. Miro rápidamente a todas partes ¡Eriol ya había llegado! Por un momento olvido ese pequeño detalle y tardo más de o debido

"¡_Que hacer, que hacer, que hacer…! Calma, serena, analiza todas las posibilidades_"

Se escucho el ruido de manilla y en una acto reflejo se lanzo a esconderse bajo la cama ¡porque tuvo que esconderse hubiera fingido se una amiga o la hermana y salir como si nada…! Por debajo de la cama vio los pies de una mujer, frunció el ceño se extraño al notar que llevaba el uniforme de su colegio después de todo si era la chica que estuvo con el en enfermería, era muy bonita y parecía simpática… ¡Que estaba pensado! Tenia que buscar la forma de salir de ahí lo último que quería en su vida era presenciar un acto de apareamiento en vivo tipo national geografic.

Vio que la mujer se acercaba a cama y sintió el colchón hundirse al medio

-Las rosas son hermosas – escucho la suave voz de la mujer, debe estar tomando el pequeño ramo que dejo sobre la cama, imagino Tomoyo

-Tienes razón son hermosas- Eriol se acerco a la mujer y poso una mano es su mejilla – pero ni la mitad que tu

"_Que falta de originalidad" _

_-_De donde sacas esas frases tan hermosas– dijo irónicamente la mujer, a Tomoyo le pareció conocida aquella voz

-Creí que ya habíamos pasado por esa etapa Kaho- y comenzó a besarla

"_¡Kaho!" _entonces todo era verdad, y si lo pensaba bien siempre pudo notar miraditas de partes de ambos y ese día en la azotea ¿porque esconderían su relación? Eriol no pareciese ser de esos que aguante aquel tipo de situaciones.

Empezó a rastrearse para salir por uno de los costados, antes de que la escena se volviera más fogosa. Miro el espejo que pertenecía a una de las puertas del ropero, que estaba pegado a la pared, vio a Kaho que estaba sobre Eriol besándolo insistentemente, ambos tenían los ojos cerrados. No presto más atención a aquella imagen y comenzó a deslizarse lentamente para no llamar la atención.

Cuando termino de sacar todo su cuerpo comenzó a gatear, anduvo unos cuantos centímetros pero todo su cuerpo dejo de moverse no podía avanzar algo la detenía.

Sintió que tomaban su trenza, miro rápidamente asustada preparada para escuchar el grito de la mujer o cualquier cosa que le fueran a decir. En ves de eso se topo con la penetrante mirada azul. Eriol la estaba mirando con los ojos levemente entrecerrados, había una mezcla de sentimiento en ellos que Tomoyo solo supo descifrar aquella calidez y melancolía que pocas veces mostraba, pero lo que hizo latir su corazón fuertemente era la chispa de deseo, lujuria, especialmente esa intensa posesividad que le hizo pensar por un instante que esa mirada era por o para ella.

Salio de ese leve transe, y espero la reacción de Eriol que nunca llego entonces comenzó a mover la cabeza hacia delante esperando que la soltase pero afirmaba la punta de su trenza fuertemente, observo a Kaho que no se daba cuenta de nada. Con su mano tomo una parte de su trenza y forcejeó logrando soltarse del agarre, noto que el lazo había quedado en la mano de Eriol, lo vio por ultima vez y este ya estaba en lo suyo con Kaho.

¿En que momento se escabullo asta salir de aquel lugar? no lo noto, solo pensaba en lo que había sucedido segundos antes, aun sentía el latir de su corazón por todo el cuerpo, su respiración era agitada y las majillas le ardían… ¿Porque no la soltaba¿Por qué la miraba de aquella forma?

-Dios, eso si que fue extraño – musito, mientras llevaba una mano a su corazón

CONTINUARA….

He aquí otro capitulo espero que les guste… en el próximo se vera una mayor cercanía entre la parejita… jejeje…. Quiero pedir disculpa por alguna faltas de ortografía, tratare de fijarme mas en eso. Bien espero sus comentarios!!!!

Bye


	4. Chapter 4

** CUERTA PARTE**

Mas que nada, ya era solo vergüenza lo que sentía en ese momento, desde que llego a la mansión de Eriol no habían cruzado ni una sola palabra. Cuando lo fue a despertar el ya estaba levantado y trato de apurar todas sus tareas para no estar en la misma habitación con él por mucho tiempo. Tenia temor a que tomara ciertas represalias pero afortunadamente él tampoco mostraba interés en abarcar el pequeño accidente de ayer, y mucho mejor aun si ya lo había olvidado. Lamentablemente para ella cada imagen pasaba una y otra vez por su cabeza.

Estaba en la cocina terminando de alistar las cosas para el desayuno. Kisa limpiaba la casa así que se encontraba sola, hasta que sus movimientos se volvieron torpes en el instante que entro Eriol.

-Ya esta listo –anuncio, mientras colocaba en la mesa las tasas de café, tostadas y cualquier tipo agregado.

Ambos estaban sentados en la mesa escuchando el leve gruñido al masticar, ella no subía los ojos de su tasa, daba pequeñas mordidas a su pan. En esos momentos se sentía extremadamente cohibida

-¿Por qué estas tan callada? – la observo mientras le daba un sorbo a su café

-Por… ninguna razón… en especial – las palabras se le trababan

-Que extraño, no te has quejado en todo lo que lleva de la mañana

-Prefiero ya no… quejarme- se sentía estupida

-¿No quieres hablar?

-De que… podaríamos hablar-

-La razón de porque ayer estabas escondida bajo la cama – fue un tremendo choque para la pobre chica.

-Yo… ¡Lo lamento, no fue mi intención, no me di cuenta que me había tardado y justo cuando iba a salir ustedes entraron, me asuste, pensé que no iba hacer agradable para ella encontrarme ahí, me metí debajo de la cama para esconderme sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo…! – hablaba a toda velocidad

-Tranquila…–

-¡No fue mi intención estaba avergonzada…¡Sabes que… no tengo porque disculparme fue un accidente, si quieres puedes tomar represalias o hacer lo que quieras...¡Soy inocente!

-Claro, se que no lo hiciste a propósito –

-Menos mal, pensé que no me creerías… - dijo soltando todo el aire acumulado

-Tienes razón, a ti no te hubiera creído, pero ayer cuando llegue Kisa me aviso que aún no bajabas

-Kisa… es una buena persona – reflexiono

-Ya lo creo

Un pequeño silencio se formo

-Entonces, saco por conclusión –decía extremadamente calmada – que tú sabias desde el momento que entraste en esa habitación que yo me encontraba ahí, y disfrutabas enormemente el saber que estaba escondida muriéndome del susto-

-¿Harás algo al respecto? – pregunto desafiante

-No – se acomodo en la silla y cruzo los brazos

-¿No?

-No. Creo que si actuó de la forma que tú esperas, estarías ganando y no te voy a dar ese placer, todo lo contrario… hoy me reiré contigo – al fin era ella quien mostraba una sonrisa triunfante

Pero se vio rápidamente opacada por otra sonrisa. Una misteriosa, que le regalaba el chico.

A pesar de su momentáneo triunfo aun así las dudas resurgían es su cabeza, pues en ninguna ocasión Eriol pronuncio la ultima situación del porque no la soltaba, ella mucho menos se atrevió a preguntar.

Aunque sabia que ella no estaba hecha de presentimientos esta vez si tenia uno, solamente que no podía descifrarlo.

-¡Tomoyo, me entere que saldrás con Hajime! –Apenas entro al salón se vio atacada por su amiga

-Supongo que los saludos pasaron de moda – dijo sin tomarla en cuenta hasta llegar a su puesto

-No quise ser mal educada. Hola¿Cómo estas?

-Bien, un poco cansad…

-Pobre¿es verdad tendrás un cita con Hajime? – pregunto ansiosa

-Si¿Cómo supiste?

-Hajime se lo dijo a Shaoran¿estas emocionada?

-Un poco curiosa - recordó que aun tenía que decirle a Eriol

-Te puedo ayudar si quieres - a Tomoyo le causo gracia el comentario de su amiga

-Lo dices como si tuvieras mucha experiencia, olvidas que te tardaste 4 años en confesarte a Shaoran

-El mejor momento de mi vida – respondió feliz

-De todos modo gracias pero no necesito tu ayuda...

-Lo comprendo, te confieso que tu y Hajime harían una buena pareja me hace mucha ilusión lo de ustedes

-Si ¿y por que?

-Es una persona que inspira confianza y aunque me duela decirlo Hiragizawa no – le explico sabiamente

La quedo examinando, hace mucho ya que había dejado creer a Sakura que Eriol le gustaba, se había aburrido tratando de convencerla de lo contrario y ya que mas daba en realidad que ella lo creyera cuando toda la escuela pensaba lo mismo.

-Talvez, estés en lo correcto– medito Tomoyo

-¿Lo dices enserio? –

-Si –no evito sentirse feliz unos segundos ante esa pequeña suposición: ella y Hajime

Ambas levantaron la vista y saludaron a al par de chicos que se acercaban a ellas

-¡Shaoran! –acercando se al chico - Hola, Hajime

-Hola, Sakura – quedo mirando a Tomoyo

-Y de que hablan – pregunto Shaoran

-No mucho, que tal si me acompañas a dar una vuelta

-Pero si vengo de dar una vuelta – se quejaba inocentemente

-No seas idiota-le susurro al oído mitras miraba a la otra pareja

-¡Ah! – mirando picarescamente a Hajime – Bien, nosotros ya nos vamos., los dejaremos…solos

-Cállate y vamos… - agarro a Shaoran de la mano y lo tironeaba hacia la puerta

-No son muy disimulados – comento la chica

-Viste como me miro Shaoran – ambos comenzaron a reír

-Perdóname, pero ayer estaba apurada y tal vez fui un poco brusca al irme

-No tiene importancia – decía con su eterna amabilidad

-¿Y dónde nos encontraremos?

-En el centro. Así tendremos oportunidad de cambiarnos de ropa.

-Buena idea

-Bien me voy a mi salón el profesor debe de estar por llegar

El chico desapareció de su vista y lentamente la alegría de su rostro se fue esfumando. Tomoyo suspiro, todavía no le decía a Eriol y ya se había comprometido. Si no la dejaba ir, después no tendría cara para rechazar la invitación de Hajime.

Buscaba el momento indicado para hablar con el demonio esperando los tiempos libres pero siempre había dos problemas porque si no era Eriol que estaba con su grupo o Sakura la atosigaba con consejos así que tubo que hacerse la idea de hablar en el almuerzo, esperando que el muchacho se encontrara solo.

-En la azotea –le comunico de pasada Eriol

Y suspiro aliviada generalmente iba allí cuando quería estar solo.

Llevando la pequeña fuente con comida en sus manos se dirigía hacia aquel lugar en el recorrido se encontró con Kaho esta la atisbo y Tomoyo no pudo evitar sonrojarse y bajar la mirada avergonzada desde aquel encuentro fue premiada con el odio innato de Mizuki, gracias a ella se había ganado la fama de perrito faldero de Hiragizawa. En su momento no entendía el porque se comportaba así pero después de enterarse de aquella relación le era muy fácil distinguir sus celos, después de todo la culpa era de ella por querer ocultar su relación sin motivos, y mejor que desquitarse con ella cuyo único deseo era alejarse lo mas posible de Eriol.

Se metió un pedazo de carne a la boca, y como siempre buscando el momento que no parecía llegar lo observo insistentemente como lo hacia con cada bocado

-Dilo de una vez quieres- articulo desesperado

-¿Que cosa?

-O me dejas de mirar o me pides de una vez por todas que te deje salir con ese tipo

-¿Lo sabias? – estaba sorprendida

-Tu amiga no se especializo en ocultarlo al prácticamente gritarlo en la sala

-Y ¿puedo…? –

-Puedes ¿Qué?

-Me puedes dar…-era demasiado Humillante- darme permiso por favor

-¿Te gusta?- preguntaba sin mucho interés aparente

Tomoyo lo miro dudosa

-No se aun

-¿Dónde irían?

¿Porque preguntaba eso? que le importaba

-Al cine

-¿Tu quieres ir de verdad o por pena?

¡¿Qué se creía?!

-Realmente me gustaría ir – declaro segura

Eriol escudriño con la mirada, y volvió a su comida

-Deberías soltarte el pelo - aconsejo

-¿Qué?

-Te verías bonita, no eres fea pero esa trenza no juega a tu favor

-¿Qué?- creyó que era otra de sus bromas

-Incluso ni siquiera tendrías que quitarte esos anteojos. Pero mejor prueba sin ellos – parecía bastante honesto

-Gracias – hablo insegura y como no iba a sonrojarse ante ese extraño consejo

-Como quieras… -

--------------------

Se miro al espejo y pensó que Eriol tenia razón su rostro tomo un aspecto completamente diferente a como se veía con la famosa trenza. No es que nunca se allá visto sin ella pero por primera ves ponía atención, sus facciones se volvían mas finas y lucia mucho mas el color de su piel, se quito los anteojos permitiendo lucir aquellos hermosos ojos se termino de peinar su largo cabello que por el abuso del mismo peinado caía en onduladas puntas, se lo acomodo con un broche a cada lado para que algunos mechones no se le fueran a la frente, pero aun así dejo uno que otro pelo paseando por su frente. Dio una última repasada a su vestimenta que consistía en unos bluejines de mujer una blusa naranja de manga hasta los codos con unos cuantos adornos de pequeñas flores adelante y para finalizar una chaqueta rojiza. Una tenida simple y juvenil.

Tomo un pequeño bolso café y se lo coloco cruzado, bajo las escaleras y camino hacia la cocina, se acerco la bandeja que estaba sobre la mesa para tomar una de las galletas recién preparadas por Michi.

-Voy a Salir – le aviso

-Esta bien, no tardes, cuídate y cualquier cosa llamas

-Lo haré – iba a salir pero el pequeño grito de su criada la detuvo

-¡Te vez Preciosa! – apreciaba mientras aplaudía

-No exageres –

-No exagero, siempre te quise ver vestida así

-Pero de que hablas si e usado esta ropa miles de veces la única diferencia es mi pelo

-Ahora es diferente – se le acerco y la miro amorosamente - ¿dime tienes una cita?

El calor maternal que le entregaba Michi, era impagable cuanto hubiera deseado que ella hubiera sido su verdadera madre, en los viejos tiempo de su infancia creyó que era así, ahora simplemente era una graciosa anécdota.

-Cuándo vuelva – dijo, tomado sus ya arrugadas manos – Te contare todo

Vio su reloj e iba a llegar justo a la hora, cuando llego afuera del cine comenzó a buscar al chico, y no tardo en reconocerlo sonrió y comenzó a caminar hacia el. Pudo verlo mejor cuando la distancia ya era poca, pensó que de todos modos debió haber traídos sus lentes. El aspecto tierno que le daba el uniforme escolar desaparecía completamente con ese negro chaleco de cuello tortuga, y los pantalones beige, parecía mucho mas maduro como Eriol, hizo la absurda y sin saber porque comparación. Menos mal que aquellos dorados ojos seguían siendo tan dulces como siempre, pudo notar cuando se paro frente a el

Hajime se quedo admirándola claramente asombrado

-Luces diferente –sincero sonrojado

-Era la trenza – hablo mientras sacudía con la mano su cabello suelto

-Estas, hermosa –

Tomoyo lo miro agradecida

-Y¿entramos?

Hajime tomo de forma muy natural la mano de la chica e ingresaron al cine, el poco tiempo de espera les dio la oportunidad de calmar un pocos los nervios e ir tomando más confianza el uno con el otro.

La película fue entretenida y a pesar de que al principio ninguno podía concentrarse especialmente, a medida que pasaba el tiempo fueron olvidando que pasaría durante la cita y le tomaron el ritmo a la película. Unas cuantas veces Tomoyo miraba sus manos aun entrelazadas y sonreía placidamente

Apenas finalizo la película se dirigieron a un local de comida rápida, había poca gente así que no tuvieron muchas dificultades pero principalmente porque estaban alejados del bullicio. Cada uno con una porción de papas fritas y una hamburguesa se acomodaron y empezaron a comer, comenzaron hablando de trivialidades gustos personales de la escuela, como se conocieron etc. Después temas más profundos sueños personales problemas familia. Y poco a poco se fueron dando cuanta que tenían muchas cosas en común.

-Me estoy divirtiendo bastante- tomo de su bebida

-Yo también, hace tiempo que no hablábamos

-Muy cierto, pero ahora estamos tomando ese tiempo perdido

-Espero que no sea solo a ahora

-¿Porque lo dices? –

-Me refiero a que últimamente ya no hablamos lo mismo que antes. Recuerdo que una vez estuviste toda una semana a mi lado para enseñarme las diez formas de dejar la timidez –dijo con una expresión divertida- pero últimamente pasas casi todo tu tiempo con Hiragizawa

EL rostro de Tomoyo se enserio rápidamente al escuchar ese nombre se sintió decepcionada, después de todo la estaba pasando tan bien como para imaginar nuevamente el rostro de ese idiota

-Somos amigos – mintió, no quería que fuera tan notorio la rabia contra Eriol y puso buena cara – a pesar de toda esa imagen que tiene es una persona completamente diferente

-Pensé que tu y el tenían algo -reconoció- pareces que estas pendiente de el a cada momento, también llegan y se van juntos, y cuando trato de hablar contigo siempre vas apurada y se que es por él

-Vivimos a unas cuantas calles así que generalmente nos topamos y a veces nos vamos juntos sin ninguna razón en especial... –sacudió su cabeza para quitarse el fastidio- desde ahora te digo que a pesar de esos entupidos rumores… ¡Eriol no me gusta y jamás me gustara! – sentencio

El chico sonrió complacido, como si esa la respuesta que hace mucho estaba esperando

-Que tal si dejamos hablar de eso – propuso Tomoyo – a Eriol lo conozco solo hace unas 3 semanas, y a ti 2 años para mi eres mucho mas importante – claramente no se dio cuenta de su comentario ni del excesivo enrojecimiento de Hajime

-Eso realmente me hace muy feliz – murmuro

Caminaron tranquilamente, hasta que llegaron a una pequeña plaza donde varios niños jugaban alrededor el sol ya iba apagando su brillo, lamentablemente el tiempo no fue suficiente. Pero todo tenía remedio

-La pase fantástico -

-Yo también¿estas segura que no quieres que te deje en tu casa?

-No es necesario, desde acá me queda cerca y no vale la pena que camines el doble

-Pero…

-Nada, no pasa nada

-Me rindo… entonces –quedo pensando un momento - ¿pasado mañana tienes libre?

-El sábado…

Imagino una balanza y pensó que Hajime valía mucho más y si Eriol no le daba permiso poco le importaba

-Si

-Nos juntaremos temprano acá… así podremos pasar todo el día juntos –agrego inseguro

-Grandioso… - no sabía que hacer – Gracias por lo de hoy… nos vemos mañana

Aquella despedida parecía alargarse

-Ya no lo soporto… - hablo mas para si mismo que para la chica que lo miraba extrañada – Tomoyo, me gustas, realmente me gustas mucho

-Que... que…

Hajime apretó los ojos, pensó que si no era ahora después seria demasiado tarde, la miro directamente y nuevamente pensó era ahora o nunca

-Desde el primer momento en que dijiste que querías ser mi amiga. No te importo que todo pensaran que yo era extraño, siempre me quisiste ayudar y no por lastima. Eres divertida, amable, fuerte, dulce y para mi siempre fuiste la mas hermosa, miras a todos por iguales jamás juzgas a nadie, eres tan diferente a las otras chicas. Cuando te veía con Eriol moría de celos pensé que había perdido cualquier oportunidad me alegro que aya sido así. Te volviste alguien demasiado especial para mí Tomoyo

Su corazón se detuvo completamente y en ese momento miles de sentimiento parecían florecer, todo fue demasiado rápido y no sabía que hacer honestamente no sabia que sentir

-N-no se… que de

-No hace falta que digas algo. Se que no esperabas esto – se acero a ella hasta quedar a escasos centímetros, a Tomoyo le pareció mucho mas alto – Te diré solo una cosa

Lo miro con confusión, y tembló levemente cuando sintió esa mano acariciando su mejilla

-Si mi declaración hizo que tu corazón latiera lo suficientemente fuerte… siendo así, quiero escuchar de tu propia boca en nuestra próxima cita, decir "tú también me gustas…" pero si no lo haces no importa, porque entonces me esforzare lo suficiente como para que al final del día te me declares. ¿Me lo puedes prometes?

-L-lo pro...meto – dijo con dificultad

Hajime le sonrió con extremada ternura

-Nos vemos – le dio un calido beso en la mejilla casi rozando la comisura de sus labios y se fue alejando

Se tumbo en su cama apenas entro a la habitación y enfoco su mirada al techo, agradeció que Michi no estuviera en casa en ese momento no quería hablar con nadie, estaba demasiado confundida. Por primera vez no vio al Hajime tímido e indefenso que le recordaba más aun niño que quizás por su fuerte carácter le daban ganas de protegerlo olvidando que era un hombre de la misma edad que ella, pero si lo había olvidado hoy Hajime se lo hizo recordar… parecía confiado mas seguro.

De un momento a otro se sintió profundamente feliz la alegría la inundo por completo y su corazón no cesaba de palpitar intensamente…

------------------------------

Se levanto con un excelente humor, respondió todas las preguntas de Michi sin problemas claro omitió la declaración, no le importo encontrar a su madre hasta le deseo un buen día antes de irse, tampoco el saber que tenia que ir en busca de Eriol le frustro su excelente humor.

Eriol la estuvo mirando extraño todo el camino, a la escuela a pesar de que hoy la molesto más de lo normal ella no se quejo en ningún momento y para peor estuvo tarareando toda la mañana un estupida cancioncilla que le tenia echando humos por las orejas.

-¿No pasó nada interesante?

-No, fuimos al cine después comimos algo y nada mas

-¡Que aburrido! –la miro con ojos cerrados - ¿no me mientes?

-Nop

-¡Que aburrido!

-La pase bien – se defendió, no quería mentirle a su mejor amiga pero conociéndola armaría un tremendo escándalo, se lo diría si, pero cuando estuvieran a solas y pudiera gritar lo que quisiera sin que nadie escuchara

-Pero al menos volverán a salir ¿cierto? –

-Por ahora no – comenzaba a sentir remordimiento, una llamada en la noche y todo se soluciona

-Que fastidio, lo único bueno es tu nueva apariencia. Te vez hermosa – hablo sin ánimos

-Lamento decepcionarte – tomo una pequeña bolsa que estaba sobre la mesa – Ya vengo

-Solo desapareces…-decía en pose dramática – me avergüenzo de ti

Salio riendo del salón efecto que siempre causaba su amiga, abrió la bolsa y chekeo se todo estaba ahí unas aspirinas y una botella de agua que le había encargado Eriol al finalizar la primera hora de clase, no estaba de mal humor pero parecía extraño. Llego a la azote y estaba acostado de espalda en el piso se acerco a el se sentó a su lado

-Aquí tienes – saco las dos pastillas del sobre y las entrego abrió la botella de agua e hizo lo mismo

-Ya no me dueles tanto – se enderezo y bebió de la botella

-Kaho me pregunto donde estabas

-¿Qué le dijiste?

-Que, no tengo por que saber – estiro sus piernas para mayor comodidad

-Hiciste bien

Un silencio incomodo se formo, al menos para ella se mordía los labios y un debate interno se formo en su interior si debía o no preguntarle, pero la curiosidad era demasiado

-¿Por qué no esconden su relación? – definitivamente no debio, muy tarde para recapacitar bajo la vista lo ultimo que quería era mirar esos diabólicos ojos

-No escondemos nada, simplemente no nos importa que se enteren

Había respondido sin dificulta como una persona común y corriente aquello fue inesperado para Tomoyo, se volvió a morder los labios ya se había lanzado al agua ahora tendría que nadar

-¿Estas enamorado de ella? – esta ves con mayor confianza y temor

-¿Tu que crees? – no parecía molesto sino curioso – no te preocupes, no te haré nada – dijo al verla dudando

En ese caso…

-Creo que su relación es… extraña – quiso decir enfermiza, no se atrevió – Ustedes salen, pero parecieran ocultarlo y dejan creer a los demás lo que quieran, desde que estas obsesionada por ella o que tu no eres lo suficiente para alguien como Kaho, dices que simplemente no les importa que se enteren pero siendo así ella estaría aquí contigo no yo – hablaba tranquilamente, y no despegaba la mirada del horizonte – me preguntas si creo que estas enamorado de ella, te respondo que… no tengo la menor idea.

-Ha sido un interesante discurso…

-El día en que… bueno ya sabes, como me entere que si tienes una relación con Kaho deduje que si estabas enamorado de ella pero luego recapacite, no pude evitar preguntarme que si estuvieras enamorado no necesitarías ninguna diversión ósea a mí, además te vi en la enfermería con esa mujer y la habitación de huéspedes alguien enamorado no le daría conocer a esa persona su lugar mas intimo. Lo ultimo lo descarte creí que era demasiado cursi y los años con Sakura me estaban afectando.

"_hable demasiado" _debería aprender cuando callarse

-¿Cómo te fue ayer con el que tiene problemas de personalidad?

-¡No tiene problemas de personalidad¡Tampoco cambies el tema, estamos hablando de ti!

-Estábamos hablando de mi, ahora es de ti – hablo con una sonrisa en los labios

No entendía por que había cambiado de tema pero le molestaba esa falta de sinceridad, con este chico el único camino que le quedaba era el de rendirse

-Me fue bien, me divertí mucho –estaba cansada psicológicamente

-Se te declaro, cierto

-¡¿Cómo supiste?! – se lo había dicho con demasiada seguridad como para negarse

-Me acabo de enterar, por ti

-Demonios – susurro

-Pero también pareces demasiado alegre

-Pues si, lo estoy – probablemente era esa extraña atmósfera que irradiaba confianza

-Entonces le respondiste que si

-Aun no, el sábado dijo que le respondiera – maldita atmósfera,

-¿Y sabes que decirle?

-Eso creo – no estaba muy segura pero faltaba poco

-Te gusta – sugirió

-Un poco, pero te diré algo – lo miro –Definitivamente Hajime es alguien de quien podría enamorarme

-Que absolutista –comento, mientras se levantaba – bajare un rato antes que comience la clase

-Bien, yo iré después… trato de alejarme de Sakura

-Por cierto, de seguro ya todos te han dicho que te ves preciosa o hermosa –le dio una dulce mirada- yo creo que te ves adorable

Últimamente se estaba sonrojando demasiado por culpa de Eriol, el no tenia por que decirle esas cosas _te ves adorable, te ves adorable te ves adorable_ y ella tampoco tenia que repetir en su cabeza mil veces la misma frase

-------------------------------

Ya habían comenzado las clases y el baño de hombre no se encontraba nadie más, excepto el apuesto muchacho de azulinos ojos que arrinconaba a otro que asustadizamente trataba de enfrentarlo.

-Escúchame bien – hablo amenazante – no me importa las intenciones que tengas con ella, pero si te vuelves acercarte que no sea nada mas que como su amigo, te mato.

CONTINUARA:

Espero sus comenterios y agradesco los ya enviados jejee... que interesante final,, de maciado apurada asi que me depido...

bye


	5. Chapter 5

**QUINTA PARTE**

Lo empujo fuerte y miro fijamente para demostrarle que no le tenia miedo alguno saliendo del baño con paso regular pero tenso, prefiriendo no hablar, no hacer ninguna pregunta ya que entendía todo, además lo ultimo que quería era que el tiriten de su voz lo hiciera verse mas débil.

Se quedo parado con la cabeza agachada y aun mantenía una mano en la pared, mantuvo esa posición unos segundo tratando de calmarse internamente, antes de salir fue al lavado se mojo la cara y salio para encontrarse lamentablemente con Kaho frente a él apoyada en la pared. Era mas que obvio que lo estaba esperando

-¿Qué haces acá? – volvió a su actitud de insuficiencia apoyándose en el marco de la puerta

-Me enviaron a dejar esto –dijo dando un pequeño movimiento al libro que apretaba contra su pecho- te vi entrar y pensé esperarte

-No era necesario – metió sus manos húmedas a los bolsillos – perdiste tu tiempo

-Porque le permitiste ser solo su amigo, le hubieras dicho que no se acerque mas a ella – menciono elevando un poco el tono para evitar que siguiera alejándose

Y efectivamente, Eriol se detuvo

-Después de todo es su amigo si se alejara de ella de seguro le causaría daño – hablo sin culpa, poco le importaba que Kaho escuchara aquella pequeña conversación

-Que considerado – se acerco a donde el estaba parándosele en frente – si preguntas mi opinión actuaste de manera… desesperada – finalizo burlesca

-Basta con decir que nadie pidió tu opinión – respondió con fastidio - ¿qué quieres Kaho?

-Mañana podríamos vernos ¿no crees?

-No creo, lo siento Kaho esto ya acabo

-Losé, lose… será una ultima ves, no pierdes nada tal vez podamos hablar, podemos seguir siendo amigos ¿cierto?

-Será mejor que no…

-Por favor – se mostró insegura y frágil, por primera vez frente Eriol trataba de ser sincera- es algo que ya debes de saber, pero te recuerdo que también tengo sentimientos y después de tanto tiempo al menos un poco me debes de querer.

En su frió rostro se veía la indecisión, Kaho lo forzó con una suplicante mirada para que la elección fuera la correcta.

-Mañana en la tarde tengo un almuerzo con unos amigos de mis padres – volvió a pensar – nos juntaremos donde siempre, al mediodía

-¡Si!

-Kaho quiero que entiendas que esto no significa nada

-Lo entiendo… -se acerco, y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla- esperare ansiosa

Decidió salir rápidamente de su vista antes que cambiara de opinión, lo mas probable es que esta sea su ultima oportunidad, no es que se fuera a rendir o algo por el estilo. Su meta fija era ganarse el amor de Eriol y aunque le era un tanto humillante ya que nunca se había visto en esa situación, tendría que esforzarse el doble. Jamás se daría por vencida.

-Permiso – entro Eriol al salón acercándose al profesor para darle la justificación debida de su tardanza

-No hay problema, toma asiento –

Lo mas probable es que a cualquier otro lo hubiera mandado a dirección, pero no a su alumno favorito a el le permitía cualquier tardanza, ausencia lo que sea. "_Rastreros" _pensó Tomoyo, luego presto atención al puesto vació que debería estar ocupando su amiga

-Shaoran – golpeaba el hombro de su amigo quien estaba sentado delante de ella- ¿donde esta Sakura? – hablo lo mas bajo que pudo para que solo el la escuchara

-Esta con el equipo de natación – girando levemente la cabeza susurro de igual manera

Caso resuelto, se inclino en la mesa apoyo su cabeza en una de sus manos y miro por la ventana, esperando ansiosamente a que terminaran las clases menos mal que ese día como todos los viernes salían temprano. Como amaba el sonido de la campana anunciando el descanso.

-Ya me quedaba dormido –se giro Shaoran estirando los brazos – y estas lista para la cita con Hajime mañana

-Te lo dijo el – para nada fue una sorpresa, últimamente esos dos se contaban todo

-Claro, quien mas –vio el rostro preocupado de su amiga – no te preocupes Sakura no sabe

-No es que no quiera decírselo solo espero que se encuentre sola ¿me entiendes?

-Si, se emociona con facilidad especialmente cuando de temas amorosos se trata

-Ni me lo digas, pero aun así creo necesitar su consejo

-Cosas de chicas supongo. ¿Y a que hora se juntaran?

Miro a todas partes queriendo encontrar la respuesta

-Buena pregunta y si me esperas unos minutos te la traeré

Todo ayer había sido tan rápido quedaron y todo pero olvidaron la hora que se encontrarían, fue a la salón de Hajime y justo encontró al chico que iba saliendo de el.

-Hajime, hola – se unió en su caminata

-Hola – una tiesa sonrisa estaba en sus labios - ¿necesitas algo?

-Recuerdas en lo que quedamos ayer – un sonrojo la cubrió – es que no fijamos la hora en que nos juntaríamos.

No recibía respuesta, observo el rostro de Hajime y estaba bastante ido, iba a repetir todo lo dicho creyendo que no había escuchado nada. Pero no se vio en la necesidad

-Un poco antes del mediodía esta bien

-Oh bien, mañana nos vemos

Ella se detuvo y Hajime siguió caminando con la vista en frente no la había mirado ni un segundo, ella no era tonta y noto la incomodidad del chico.

-¿Ya arreglaron? – se acerco Shaoran cundo ella entro a al salón

-Si. ¿Le paso algo? o ¿te dijo algo de mi?

-De decirme algo me dijo, pero nada malo ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque estaba extraño, como distraído y cuando me acerque… al parecer lo único que quería era que me alejara

-Debe de estar nervioso y recién asumiendo lo que se atrevió hacer ayer, ya lo conoces

-Tal vez sea eso – aun no muy convencida, deseando que no se aya arrepentido

-Confía en mí, no te preocupes – la consoló

---------------------------------------

Cuando coloco los pies en el piso pensó que ese día iría todo bien, la sensación de que algo maravilloso pasaría le inquietaba. Miro el reloj y ya eran pasadas las nueve de la mañana, se coloco sus pantuflas y camino hacia la ventana abriéndola de par en par sintió el aire helado por todo su cuerpo, estaba nublado y seguramente llovería a la tarde, sinceramente amaba esos días le subían el animo la hacían sentirse mas aliviada y cuando se mojaba en la lluvia volvía a su niñez

Abrió los ojos y se acerco más a esa gran ventana. Observo el enorme jardín de variadas flores se podía encontrar de cualquier clase, menos rosas a su papá nunca le gustaron las rosas decía que era una flor hermosa pero fría y sin gracia, irónicamente las rosas eran las favoritas de su madre. Si había muchas orquídeas y jazmines por elección de ella y su padre, a quienes les daba siempre un cuidado personal. Aspiro por última vez aquel aire helado antes de volver a la rutina mañanera

Se puso unos jeans, un chaleco lila y se sentó en la cama para poder ponerse sus botas de color negro, esta ves se dejo el cabello completamente suelto lo termino de sepillar, tomo una chaquete de color gris y una bufanda del mismo color del chaleco y salio con ellas en las manos.

Bajo confiando en llegar a la cocina para avisarle a Michi que saldría. Era temprano aun, así que aprovecharía de comer algo.

-Tomoyo – escucho la voz de su madre

Una mala jugada del destino.

-Madre ¿como amaneciste?

-Excelente hija – bebió de su tasa de café – vas a desayunar supongo, así aprovecharemos de hablar hace tiempo que no compartimos

Tomoyo se vio obligada a sentarse para no iniciar algún problema

-¿Vas a salir? – pregunto al notar la chaqueta y el bolso

-En un rato más, con una amiga. ¡Michi! - llamo

-Ya viene, esta esperando al panadero

-¿Se atraso?

-Seguramente

Prestaba más atención al diario, y se supone que era ella la que quería conversar, aunque prefería mil veces el silencio

-Sabes ayer comí con unos viejos amigos. Un matrimonio para ser mas precisa

-Que bien – siempre comenzaban así – Los reencuentros siempre son buenos

-Hace 2 años que compartimos negocios y nunca tuvimos la oportunidad de vernos

-2 años… no entiendo ¿desde cuando se conocen? – se veía forzada a mantener esa charla

-Desde que tu padre comenzó a tener éxito, gracias a ellos. – pensó un momento antes proseguir – por alguna razón nos dejamos de ver… una historia muy larga que de seguro no te interesa

-¿Y que clase de negocio tienen?

-Son dueños de una cadena de centros comerciales por varias partes del mundo, especialmente en Europa por eso casi nunca están en Japón.

-¿Y que se sintió recordar viejos tiempos?

-Nostalgia. Recordamos el pasado, hablamos del presente. También les hable de ti.

-¿De mi?

-Tú no lo recuerdas, porque eras muy pequeña pero siempre jugabas con su hijo

-Tienes razón no lo recuerdo

-Ahora debe tener tu misma edad y estaba pensando en presentártelo

La intención de su madre era clara, el tono que uso fue muy sugerente como diciendo ahí tienes un buen partido, demasiado tiempo discutiendo por lo mismo como para no entender aquella indirecta

Es que esa señora no tenía remedio.

-Por favor no sigas – se escucho hastiada - que ya se a lo que vas y desde ahora y siempre te digo que no. ¡En que mundo vives, es que no sabes que los matrimonios arreglados quedaron en el siglo pasado¡Deja de buscarme un marido... yo no voy a irme de esta casa aunque te duela! – tomo sus cosas con la intención de irse

-Pues entonces piensa en hacer algo porque yo no te voy a mantener – limpio su boca con una servilleta – no quiero que vivas expensas de mi dinero

-Ese dinero también es de mi padre

-Tu padre esta muerto y yo e administrado ese dinero durante todos estos años, tengo derecho a hacer con el lo que quiera. Recapacita o voy a terminar cansándome Tomoyo

-No entiendo porque me odias tanto – sintió una presión en su pecho – papá era una persona bondadosa, buena y tú nunca te lo mereciste -

Sonomi apretó los puños estaba furiosa

-No puedo creer, como el se pudo casar con alguien como tu – pronuncio cada palabra con eterna amargura

-¡¡Como te atreves!! – le grito golpeando la mesa

-¿Es que acaso tanto te cuesta actuar como una madre? – se amarraba la bufanda al cuello

-¡Yo nunca quise ser tu madre…!

Fue lo ultimo que escucho antes de salir corriendo, no le iba a dar el placer de llorar aunque se muriera por hacerlo pero no iba a deja que Hajime la viera así. Siempre sus discusiones habían sido fuertes pero ahora lo último que dijo lo había dicho por primera vez en voz alta porque interiormente Tomoyo siempre lo supo. Trato de convencerse que habían habido discusiones peores que no era ni ser la primera vez y que todo mejoraría.

Con la necesidad de llegar rápidamente a aquella placita donde se encontraría con Hajime, necesitaba descansar sus emociones respirar profundo y fingir como muchas veces desde que era niña que nada había pasado.

Al llegar se sentó en una banca y observo el gris paisaje, solo unas cuantas personas pasaban por allí, pero en general estaba sola, lo que encontraba lógico porque hacia bastante frió ¿Cuánto tiempo tendría que esperar?

Sonó su celular, pensando que era Eriol decidió no contestarlo pero al verificar que no era su numero lo atendió.

-Si¿Quién habla?

-_Hola soy yo, Hajime _– su voz sonaba apagada

-¿Sucede algo?

-_Perdóname. No podré juntarme contigo_

-¿Estas bien¿Paso algo? –

-_Nada, estoy bien…_ - quería terminar rápido con eso – _lo lamento, lo que dije ayer..._ –no podía encontrar las palabras - _¿somos solo buenos amigos cierto?_

-No te entiendo – si que lo entendía era no quería creerlo – si no pasa nada grave puedes venir, quiero decirte algo importante

-_Solo no dejes de ser mi amiga _– y le cortó

Miro la pantalla del celular que se vio mojada por las primeras gotas de lluvia del día, tal vez era el cielo quien estaba llorando por ella.

No quiso volver a casa para no encontrarse con Sonomi, quería hablar con alguien de cualquier cosa con tal de despejar su cabeza, música, religión el clima etc. De todo menos lo que en ese momento le afectaba. La casa de Sakura quedaba muy lejos y no sabia si la encontraría, se paro y camino al lugar que le quedaba mas cerca la casa de Eriol a unas cuantas cuadras. No lo iría a ver a el, si no a Kisa tal vez ella le subiría el animo.

Como siempre nunca fue un problema entrar apenas le reconocían la dejaban pasar sin ningún problema, gracias a las ordenes de Eriol tenia una especie de pase ilimitado

-Kisa no esta – le informo una de las sirvientas cuando ya estuvo adentro – pero no deve de tardar puede esperarla si quiere

-Si la esperare, me quedare por acá

-Cuando llegue le aviso

-Gracias

El sonido de la lluvia la relajaba, se sentía incomoda en una casa tan grande y que apenas conocía, así que no tardo en ir al lugar que mas cómoda se sentía, la cocina la calidez y el aroma que emanaba le hacia imaginarse que estaba en una familia algo así como el calor de hogar. Se sentó donde siempre agarrando una manzana del fruteo y comenzó a jugar con ella.

_Solo somos buenos amigos, _¿qué se supone que quiso decir con eso? solo la había ilusionado dándole aquel discurso el día anterior, y espero a decirle que no iría el mismo día de la cita, es que acaso también era un idiota o era que ella no cumplía sus expectativas

-¿Qué haces acá?

Realmente estaba concentrada en el rodar de la manzana a si que al escuchar la voz de Eriol se llevo un susto

-Vine a ver a Kisa – dejo la manzana de donde la saco – pensé que no te encontraría

-Mejor dicho no querías encontrarme – fue en busca de agua – no deberías estar con el de problemas de personalidad

Sonrió con tristeza

-El de problemas de personalidad me dejo plantada

-Parece que en cualquier momento fueras a llorar – sonaba preocupado pero mostraba desinterés

-No me alientes o si no tomare tu hombro prestado – bromeo – últimamente no me a pasado nada bueno – sus labios tiritaban

-No vayas a llorar por ese idiota, es un cobarde – dejo el vaso sobre la mesa y sentó al lado de ella

-Si solo fuera eso…

-¿A que te refieres? No me digas que te enamoraste de el

-Lo dudo... que te puedo decir el encanto por el se fue

Un suspiro de alivio se escucho

-¿Entonces que te pasa?

-Toda la culpa la tiene papá

-Tu padre¿acaso no esta muerto? – trato de ser cuidadoso

-Ese es el problema ¿no lo ves? Lo extraño demasiado debería estar aquí ¡conmigo!

-Pero tienes a tu madre y…

-Hoy me dijo que nunca quiso ser mi madre. ¿No entiendo porque me odia tanto? – hablaba bajo y Eriol tuvo que esforzarse por oír bien – El murió cuando yo tenia 6 años, desde ese momento cuando mas la necesite se volvió fría y distante, al paso de los años hasta mi presencia le hastió.

-Quizás ella también este dolida – no sabia que decirle

-Mentira. A ella la única persona que la hacia feliz era papá y lo entiendo porque yo comparto lo mismo –se paso la mano por la frente – Es mi madre la quiero pero… tengo miedo, no quiero comenzar a odiarla

-No creo que tú seas capas de odiar a nadie

-Gracias, pero tú no me conoces – las lagrimas caían lentamente por sus mejillas – pero valoro tu esfuerzo por consolarme

Eriol sonrió con dulzura

-Tu padre debió haber sido una gran persona

-Lo fue, lo únicos buenos recuerdos que tengo son con el – las lagrimas ya no se detenían – como la gente puede cambiar tanto… ella me hace sentir culpable y duele tanto – se llevo una mano al pecho – me siento ahogada, pensé que ya no me afectaría pero me hace tanto daño.

No se sorprendió al verse atrapada por eso brazos, todo lo contrario se cobijo apoyando su cabeza en el calido pecho de Eriol y lloro lo mas que pudo como hace mucho no lo había hecho, por su cabeza pasaban las imágenes de su padre con ella de niña, las miradas de rencor que muchas veces le dio su madre. El dolor comenzó a aliviarse y sintió las caricias que le daba Eriol en la cabeza, no sabía cuanto tiempo paso antes de atreverse a alejarse de aquel cómodo espacio que ciertamente no quería dejarlo

Se empezó a secar las lagrimas con en el puño de su manga

-Esto es extraño – rió ante la situación – tú me consuelas… pero ya sabes soy débil

-No pensé que fueras débil – tomando el rostro de la chica entre sus manos – solo llora cuando sientas que debas hacerlo – su vos era tan suave y sus ojos acogedores – no me importaría prestarte mi hombro, abrazarte y calmar tus lagrimas

Su corazón latía fuerte y sentía nuevamente ganas de llorar sin saber por que, estaba conmovida ante el comportamiento de Eriol, tenía ganas de abrazarlo nuevamente y quedarse ahí por siempre como si hubiera encontrado alguna clase de calida paz el que debía dejarse llevar lentamente.

-Quisiera poder saber como consolarte…- quito suavemente las lagrimas con sus dedos – te ves tan delicada – susurro mientras acercaba lentamente su rostro hacia el de ella, temiendo que se asustara rozo de forma tan delicada sus labios sobre los de ella

-Tomoyo…- interrumpió sin querer Kisa cargada de bolsas, sin si quiera imaginar la clase de interrupción que había cometido

Se separaron tan rápido que pasaron de la vista de Kisa, pero sin despegar la mirada el uno del otro

-Eh. Tomoyo, joven Eriol – los llamo al ver que ninguno reparaba en su presencia

Que se supone que se hace en una situación como esa, patalear de felicidad o verse completamente avergonzada. No tenía ni la menor idea y por eso fue la primera en quitar la vista

-Kisa – dijo levantándose – estaba esperándote

-Si, me dijeron cuando venia hacia acá – miro con atención a su amiga - ¿estuviste llorando?

-Solo son tonterías – hablo sin importancia

-¡Claro que no! – exclamo preocupada - ¿te paso algo malo?

-No, tuve algunos proble…

Se escucho el arrastrar de la silla, y Tomoyo quedo completamente callada

-Kisa no vendré a almorzar, ya me voy – anuncio, saliendo de la cocina

-Parece molesto – comento Kisa - ¿me dirás porque lloras?

-Lo que me paso fue que…

No podía creer que Eriol alias el demonio, estuvo apunto de besarla, si aun podía sentir en sus labios aquel leve roce tan rápido, sin ninguna importancia pero a ella el mundo se le dio vuelta, y gracias a Kisa su salvadora evito que algo ocurriera, algo de lo que podía arrepentirse. Estaba demasiado aturdida y quería estar sola un rato, lo único que le explico a su amiga fue que Hajime la había dejado plantada, obviamente ella noto algo más pero por alguna razón que Tomoyo no entendió ella no hizo ningún comentario, cosa que agradeció internamente

------------------------

-Llevas mucho rato esperando

-No. llegas a tiempo

-Se sentó en la banca al lado de ella ¿quieres hacer algo?

-No, solo quedémonos acá a hablar

-Siempre quieres hablar en un restauran elegante

-No soy tan banal – le reprocho

-Si lo eres - frunció el ceño - ¿quieres quedarte acá con el frió que hace? Además podría volver a llover

-Solo quiero estar contigo – miro el rostro de Eriol y al ver la expresión sonrió – no te sientas culpable yo sabia bien en lo que estaba

-Aun así tu te…

-Me enamore, si pero no te culpo me lo advertiste. ¡Es que eres tan encantador! – se rió – pero ya no importa por que todo termino

-Tarde o temprano

-¿No tengo ninguna oportunidad cierto?

-Tal vez antes

-¿Por qué no me puedes querer?

-Trate. Pero después de todo, no logre olvidarla – hecho la cabeza hacia atrás

-No te puedo reprochar nada y eso es lo que mas me molesta, desde ahora te digo que no me daré por vencida

-Kaho

-Déjame, es justo

-Ya perdiste cualquier oportunidad, tú si estuviste jugando conmigo ¿lo recuerdas? Eso nunca te lo perdone.

-¿Entonces porque seguiste con ese juego¿Solo quisiste reemplazarme? Cuando ella ni siquiera sabes que existes

No hubo respuesta por su parte

-Nadie le debe nada a nadie – termino diciendo

-Pero es que tenemos tantas cosas en común – parecía una niña caprichosa – somos bellos, sexy los mas populares de la escuela y envidiados

Eriol rió ante el comentario

-Y donde esta el amor y todo lo demás

-Yo te amo, el problema lo tienes tú. Eres demasiado exagerado con las cosas...

Todo andaba mal, primero esas ganas de no querer separarse nunca de él y esa sensación de soledad y vació cuando lo hizo, pero fue su culpa como se le paso por la cabeza ir a la casa de Eriol, justo encontrárselo y romperse a llorar frente a el. Toda esa faceta nueva de el que jamás había visto, pero se le hacia tan familiar hizo que su corazón latiera de forma diferente a como lo hacia cuando estaba nerviosa o asustada, no ahora latía de emoción de una extraña emoción y vergüenza por lo que sentía.

Ni cuando Hajime se le declaro se sintió así tan confundida. Con Hajime solo había sido sorpresa y felicidad al verse querida por alguien

Cuando iba caminando hasta llegar a esa famosa plaza donde se supone que Hajime la debió haber esperado diviso a una pareja sentada en una de las bancas, no le costo mucho descifrar quienes eran Eriol y Kaho, quienes parecía conversar amenamente, riendo con lo que decía el otro, a su pesar tenia que reconocer que hacia una bonita pareja. ¡Es verdad! se había olvidado de Kaho, y si lo pensaba bien aquel chico era un verdadero mujeriego y con un horrible sentido del humor, así que no debía afectarse tanto, ni sentirse un tanto molesta por verlo con ella,

Pero algo no le permitía dudar de aquellos ojos tan sinceros. Y eso solo empeoraba aquella enorme confusión que sentía dentro de ella

-Después de todo nadie se enamora de un momento a otro – no sonó demasiado convincente - ¿o si?

CONTINUARA

Al fin…. Me costo demasiado terminar este capitulo por la maldita falta de tiempo, se supone que iba a ser mas largo pero preferí vivirlo y publicar es parte de una.

Hablando del fic les digo voy a tratar de publicar lo mas rápido que pueda ya que solo pienso hacer 3 capítulos mas a no ser que se me alargue la historia… en el próximo capitulo profundizaremos mas en los sentimientos de Eriol y en todo ese enredo que tiene nuestra protagonista en la cabeza sin dejar a Kaho y Hajime que no se darán por vencidos… pienso arreglar los capítulos anteriores nada importante solo ortografía….

Como último agradecer mucho mucho su review y el que les aya gustado esta historia, gracias gracias gracias y con el mismo apuro de siempre me despido

Bye!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**SEXTA PARTE**

Sin ningún motivo en especial se quedo donde estaba, observando a la pareja preguntándose que tanto conversaban y porque los ojos de Kaho cambiaba de emociones tan rápidamente incluso sintió un poco de lastima al ver el rostro tan duro de Eriol cuando esta mostraba signo de tristeza. Sorprendente fue el instante en que Kaho salio corriendo y Tomoyo pudo notar que estaba llorando, mientras Eriol se quedaba ahí, sentado complementándose con el paisaje, mirando al cielo.

Lo pensó por un momento, dio un largo suspiro, y comenzó a moverse hacia donde estaba el chico

----------------------------

_-¡Vamos no seas malo, juega conmigo! – dijo una tierna niña que movía aburridamente su muñeca _

_-Te dije que no – se negó el otro niño que golpeaba la pelota contra una muralla – esos son juegos de niña_

_-Yo juego contigo, y no me importa que sean de niños – estaba sentada en el suelo sacando el pasto con la mano _

_-Si, pero eso es porque eres una tonta_

_-¡No soy tonta! Y si no juegas conmigo ahora, no te voy hablar nunca más – se levanto para alejarse, y caer nuevamente sentada en el césped dándole la espalda al chico_

_El golpe de la pelota en la pared se dejo de escuchar de a poco, hasta que se detuvo completamente, y el niño se fue acercando hasta colocarse detrás de la su infante amiga_

_-Pero solo jugare una vez _

_Una rápida sonrisa de triunfo apareció en los labios de la niña, se levanto parándose frente a el _

_-Entonces toma, tienes que cuidarla muy bien – le advirtió mientras le pasaba la muñeca delicadamente, acomodándola en los brazos de su amigo_

_-¿Qué-que es esto? – estaba avergonzado_

_-Nuestra hija, tonto_

_-¡¿Qué?! – su tierno rostro infantil se cubrió completamente de rojo_

_-Estamos casados – le aclaro inocentemente – bien, tu cuida a nuestra bebe que yo iré a preparar la comida._

_La pequeña niña se dirigió a la casa de juguete de suave color morado que se encontraba en uno de los costados, rodeada de tulipanes y azucenas, abrió la blanca puerta y entro al lugar sin percatarse de la mirada avergonzada de su amigo_

_--------------------------------_

-Hey, Eriol, Eriol… ¿estas ahí? - decía mientras movía su mano, frente los ojos del chico que parecía no despertar de sus pensamientos – holaaa…

Miro atentamente a la chica y vio en esos ojos violetas tal preocupación que no evito sentirse conmovido

-Ya era hora¿en que planeta estabas perdido? – dijo sentándose en el sitio que anteriormente ocupaba Kaho

-Creí que te quedarías con Kisa

-Ahora voy donde Sakura

-¿Y estas mejor?

-Si, gracias me desahogue bastante – se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos, esperando alguna palabra de Eriol – Al parecer tampoco es tu día – lanzo antes de que el silencio se tornara incomodo

-¿Porque lo dices? – frunció el ceño

-Ah... bueno es que por casualidad vi a Kaho irse llorando

-Terminamos – dijo únicamente

Tomoyo no encontraba una palabra exacta para decir en su cabeza aparecían muchas como "que lastima" "ya era hora" o "¡que bien!" pero había una pregunta que hacer mucho mas importante e interesante

-¿Por qué? – trato de no sonar demasiado interesada en la respuesta

-Una persona se interpuso entre nosotros – hablo como si el hecho le causara gracia – ya no era lo mismo que antes, el amor que sentíamos se apago

Pudo notar que Eriol no daría ninguna respuesta concreta y si ella seguía preguntando sería demasiada obvia su curiosidad

-Lo siento – atino a decir

-No tienes porque

Tomoyo estuvo mirando sus zapatos, tratando de desviar sus pensamientos a otras partes, decidió que ya no tenia nada más que hacer ahí

-Bueno será mejor que me vaya

-Espera – la agarro del brazo para que no se parara - ¿es necesario que vayas donde Sakura?

Se tardo en reaccionar estaba estúpidamente contemplando la mano que la sujetaba

-He… no, es decir ella no sabe que voy para allá

-Entonces vamos a comer algo que ya me dio hambre

-Creí que estarías ocupado, recuerdo que le dijiste a Kisa que no llegarías a comer

-Solo tengo un compromiso sin importancia y no me interesa ir

-Si, pero ¿tu y yo? – no es que no tuviera encantada con la idea, evitaba no demostrar que si le gustaría, aun así tenia temor – será mejor que no. No vayas a pensar mal – se apresuro a decir cuando vio la poco agradable mirada que le dio Eriol – realmente te agradezco lo de hoy, que me ayas ayudado con lo que tenia adentro.

-Ve al grano – le interrumpió molesto

-Es solo que no nos llevamos bien, así que lo más probable es que nos insultaríamos todo el día y prácticamente nos conocemos sin mencionar que me chantajeas con unas fotos

-No exageres, además tú sabes cual es tu condición y como mi sirvienta tendrás que obedecerme

-Ya volvimos a eso – replico aburrida del tema

-No te hagas de rogar, finjamos que nos llevamos bien y que nos queremos conocer

-Pronto lloverá – dijo mirando al cielo, tomando su ultimo recurso

-¿Y eso importa?

-Supongo que no

-Ya esta dicho – miro su reloj – son las una en punto, vamos a buscar un lugar para comer y después veremos que hacer – parecía entusiasmado

Mientras seguía sin dudar a Eriol se preguntaba si el tomaba aquella situación igual que ella es decir, si el también pensaba que tenían una cita porque ella desafortunadamente lo relacionaba con eso. Había que ver el lado bueno, porque ahora tendría la oportunidad de conocerlo más a fondo, de tratarlo y tener la suerte de descubrir que no todo en el era un sinónimo de cretino, pero también había un lado malo, y era el qué podría causarle una nueva y desconocida careta del chico, como lo que había sucedido hace pocas horas. Por culpa de eso ahora su corazón no dejaba de latir cuando estaba cerca de él o desear ser abrazada nuevamente. Y por eso ni quería imaginar a que conclusión llegaría al final del día.

-Comeremos acá - le informo Eriol

-Si – respondió mecánicamente, con una falsa sonrisa

Entraron a un restauran, que se caracterizaba por ser familiar pudo notar Tomoyo y no de exagerada elegancia o buen gusto que a veces daba a demostrar ser merecedor Eriol, pero en general era un lugar muy agradable. Un mesero los guió a una mesa para dos al lado de una ventana. Se sentaron uno frente al otro y recibieron la carta del menú, la chica no le presto mucha atención mas bien siguió mirando a su alrededor para conocer el lugar

-¿Preferirías un lugar mas elegante? – pregunto mientras leía el menú

Rápidamente llevo su mirada al chico

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? – hablo extrañada

-Es un lugar muy común, eres millonaria yo soy millonario creí que estabas acostumbradas a cosas de mas altura o que yo te llevaría a un lugar de mas altura

-Ah, pues no, al contrario es un lugar agradable – comenzó a leer la carta – de todas formas no se comportarme en un lugar elegante – dando como una especie de dato

Eriol la quedo mirando y sonrió complacido.

-Este es mi lugar favorito

-Me lo imagine, supongo que alguien de tu condición social, no vendría aquí solo por que si¿siempre traías a Kaho? – pregunto solo por curiosidad

-No, a ella no le gustaba – contesto sin pesar

-Oh – sin querer hacer otro comentario

-Están listos para ordenar – llego diciendo un regordete mesero

Tomoyo lo observo, tendría unos 50 años o un poco mas estatura media, una incipiente calvicie que disimulaba bien, tenia buen aspecto y parecía simpático, de esos que caían bien a la primera impresión o mejor dicho que te recordaban a el viejito pascuero.

-_¿Estará soltero? – _Pensaba la muchacha – _Podría pedirle su nombre¿me pregunto si Michi le molestara que le presente a alguien?_

-Eso es lo que quiero

-Muy bien – término de anotar es su libreta –y para usted linda señorita

-¿Esta casado? – serró instantáneamente su boca, le había preguntado sin querer, miro al mesero quien se mostraba curioso por la pregunta y la de Eriol quien alzo una ceja parecía divertido con la situación - ¡ah!... no, no, no. No es que yo este interesada en usted, o sea si¡pero no para mi!, no es que tenga algo contra suyo… es decir ni lo conozco, dios… sabe que olvídelo – se cubrió disimuladamente la cara con una mano – Yo quiero un plato de tallarines

-Ho, jajaja ho, jajaja – reía chistosamente el mesero – que señorita tan graciosa, pero no se preocupe, que no estoy casado

-¡En serio!... es decir¿en serio?

-Ho jajaja, en unos momentos les traeré su comida – termino diciendo mientras se alejaba riendo

-Meno mal – dijo ya tranquila después de haber pasado ese bochorno, tenia que controlar mejor lo que salía por su boca

-Quien diría, en gusto no hay nada escrito

Tomoyo levanto su mirada y vio a al chico con esa sonrisa que le hacían dar ganas de agarrarlo a golpes

-Por favor no hagas ningún comentario – le hizo un gesto con la mano para que guardara silencio al ver que iba a decir algo – te informo que la razón por la que le pregunte si estaba casado, es por que vi un prospecto para futura pareja de Michi

-Acaso eso no lo debería decidir ella

-Pues si, pero tu no la conoces, dice que esta muy vieja y que no quiere perder el tiempo. Pero no quiero que se quede sola ya sabes sentimentalmente, así que en forma de agradecimiento por cuidarme, desvivirse y por sobre todo aguantar los tratos de Sonomi. Le estoy buscando al hombre de sus sueños, idea que vino gracias mi amiga Sakura, quien también me esta ayudando.

-Solo diré una cosa: ustedes están locas

-Lose

Erio suspiro, con algo de derrota ya que últimamente le costaba mucho enfadar a la chica y eso hería su propio orgullo, pero en todo eso vio una oportunidad

-¿Hace cuanto tiempo tu y Kinomoto se conocen?

-¿Por que lo preguntas?

-Curiosidad

-Creo que de los 10 años, si como a los 10 desde entonces que somos inseparables

-Y ese chico Li

-Alrededor de 5 años. Los tres somos muy unidos, Shaoran y Sakura mucho más, ya que son novios.

-Al parecer se quieren mucho

-Mucho, ya sabes son esa tipo de personas que están destinadas a estar juntas por siempre y que son un ejemplo para las otras parejas. Casa, hijos, una vejez juntos. Han pasado por muchos problemas pero logran salir de ellos unidos

-Es bueno saber que no estas sola

-Si¿y tu¿tienes muchos amigos? – ella conocía bien la respuesta que le iba a dar

-Ninguno

-Pero siempre estas rodeado de personas a alguien debes considerar tu amigo

-Te equivocas, todos siguen siendo personas, dudo de su sinceridad es fácil pronunciar la palabra amigo pero sentirlo así, es otra cosa

Tomoyo no pudo evitar mirarlo con tiernos ojos de tristeza

-Detente ahí, lo ultimo que quiero es que me ofrezcas tu amistad por lastima

-Yo no…

-Lo estabas pensando

-Bueno si. No es mi culpa ser un humano con sentimientos

-----------------------------

-Me parece extraño que llames y me cites acá – mientras se sentaba en una de las mesas

-¿Por qué tan extraño? Solo es una fuente de soda

-Tal ves el hecho de que jamás hemos cruzado una palabra, hace que me intrigue

-Es por que nunca hubo una razón – lo miro con atención - ahora si la hay

-¿Y cual es?

-Eriol y tu amiguita Tomoyo

Hajime bajo rápidamente los ojos

-Por causalidad escuche lo que te dijo Eriol en el baño, bastante crudo ¿no crees? – menciono cruel

-Que quieres – la detuvo a que continuara lo ultimo que necesitaba era revivir la humillación

-Tú ayuda – sonó tajante

-No pienso hacer nada en contra de Tomoyo así que olvídalo – pudo intuir de inmediato las intenciones de Kaho

-Aun no te digo mi idea – rezongo como una niña

-La respuesta es no – trato de sonar duro – solo el hecho de que me ayas llamado acá para eso me da asco

-Nunca creí que tendría que insistir, pensé que aceptarías complacido, después de la humillación que debiste haber sufrido. De seguro ahora te sientes un cobarde lleno de remordimientos

-No entenderías la razón por la que decidí alejarme de ella – se justifico

-Si la entiendo eso se llama, miedo y yo te estoy dando una oportunidad para redimirte

-No me agrada esto

-Escucha con atención. Con tu ayuda de ninguna forma podría lastimar a tu amorcito pero sin ella tendría que recurrir a otras formas. Y como consejo, no deberías ser tan bondadoso con el amor, no es algo que viene y va

-¿Que gano yo?

-Una nueva oportunidad para reconquistarla

-No creí que Kaho Mitzuki tuviera que hacer estas cosas para conseguir a alguien

-Que mordaz, pero ya ves. Nunca te guíes por las apariencias

------------------

En la mesa ya estaba todo servido, cada uno observa su atrayente y humeante plato dieron las gracias y comenzaron a comer

-Se ve delicioso

-Es bueno estar de acuerdo en algo – hablo Eriol mintras comenzaba a comer su lasaña

-----------------------

-No puedo estar todo el día aquí dime de una ves si estas de acuerdo. Por dios no estamos formando una futura mafia

-Solo con una condición

-¿Cual?

-Que Tomoyo no salga herida

-Claro que saldrá herida esa es la idea – le respondió impaciente - Y luego que estés tú ahí para consolarla

Suspiro vencido

-¿Y que se supone que tenemos que hacer?

-Primero que nada esperar unos 2 días

-¿Para que?

-Para que de resultado el plan

-------------------

-¿Mis padres?

-Si, nunca los he visto

-De seguro Kisa ya te hablo de ellos

-Solo me dijo que siempre trabajan

-Es esa toda la respuesta, trabajan en el extranjero, vienen de ves en cuando a visitarme y antes que vuelvas a poner esa cara de lastima te digo que ya estoy acostumbrado

-¿Cómo alguien pude acostumbrarse a no ver nunca a sus padres?

-Cuando comienzas a vivir solo desde los 15 años, y el hecho de que antes tampoco pasaban mucho tiempo conmigo

-De todas formas es triste

Pudo ver la tristeza en su rostro aquella compasión que le causaba. El punto era conocerla a ella y librar las dudas saber si todo lo que él estaba haciendo valía la pena

-Quiero hacerte una pregunta

-Dime

-Tu padre – hizo una pausa para ver la reacción - ¿de que murió?

Se quedo en silencio mirándolo con ojos bien abiertos, pero no por que fuera un triste recordatorio o un tema tabú, más bien ella tenía la propia impresión de no saberlo o acordarse, cosa que era ridículo, pero ¿porque se demoraba tanto en responder? No saber, de que había muerto su propio padre

Un auto paso tocando la bocina, fue cuando Tomoyo pareció salir del transe

-Un resfriado mal cuidado – hablo rápidamente y comenzó a enrollar los tallarines en con el tenedor, como si temiera equivocarse o hubiera dicho algo malo

-¿Un refriado? –Hablo en voz baja para el – Es extraño que alguien muera por esa causa

-Que tonto ¿cierto? Morir por un refriado – se noto la melancólica naturalidad en sus palabras

-¿Además estaba enfermo de algo mas? – trataba de indagar Eriol

-No que yo recuerde, solo era una niña esos asuntos los ignoraba

-Algo que hubiera derivado ese resfriado a una cosa mas grave¿los pulmones el corazón? Sufría de algo más

-Eriol – le llamo la atención – sí, era una niña pero después de tantos años creo conocer la causa de muerte de papá

¿Porque sonaba como si le quisiera insinuar algo? pensaba Tomoyo

-Si me disculpas voy al baño

-Aquí te espero – la vio alejarse y llamo al mesero nuevamente para pedir la cuenta

Se fue un poco trastocada con la conversación se fijo Eriol, el no había sido duro con la pregunta a lo mucho un poco entrometido pero es que ya la paciencia se le habia acabado mucho antes de comenzar con ese juego, ahora solo se estaba conteniendo.

Mojo su cara por segunda vez y analizo la situación, asta ahora nada le a afectado mas de lo "normal" y eso estaba bien porque Eriol era una persona común y corriente talvez figuraba un poco mas por su extramada belleza, su profunda voz, la calidez de sus ojos y el porte misterioso que poseía. Pero aun así seguía siendo un idiota que disfrutaba de burlarse de ella, que la mantenía atada de manos por unas fotos. Maldición y todavía así, 3 semanas de soportar una humillación habían sido reemplazados por media hora de consuelo, en los cuales ella pudo sentir la ternura de su abrazo, y el sentimiento que reflejaban esas palabras.

Lo pensaba bien y recordaba situaciones como cuando Eriol la quedaba mirando por nada o se molestaba cuando pasaba tiempo con Hajime y lo disfrazaba con que el era su dueño y quería saber todos sus pasos y el hecho de que jamás mencionara el incidente en que se quedo atrapada en la habitación y era el quien no la dejaba salir y el beso, el la había tratado de besar

Mojo su cara por tercera vez "_tranquila, tranquila, tranquila" _decía a sus propias emociones se estaba volviendo paranoica. Era estupida la idea de que Eriol pudiera sentir algo por ella

Se atrevió a salir del baño de damas no menos calmada, y cual fue su sorpresa al ir acercándose a la mesa donde la estaba esperando Eriol y no precisamente solo que era como lo había dejado si no que el se encontraba acompañado de una mujer mucho mayor que el, una despampanante rubia, que le coqueteaba descaradamente. Se acerco a la mesa con la mayor naturalidad y simpatía que pudo

-Eriol ¿vamos? – sin siquiera mirar a la nueva intrusa

-¿Quién es ella¿tu hermanita? – pregunto con falsa inocencia la rubia

-No, no soy su hermanita – le sonrió – soy su novia ¿Eriol ahora ya podemos irnos?

Una carcajada llena de burla se escucho de la mujer

-En ese caso – saco una servilleta y un lápiz de su bolso – aquí tienes mi numero, ya sabes cuando te aburras de los juegos de niñas, me llamas

Obviamente Tomoyo se sintió insultada, pero prefirió no hacer ningún comentario para no caer al mismo nivel, mas aun igual se sintió decepcionada cuando Eriol recibió la servilleta

-Tanta tintura en el cabello te debe de estar dañando las pocas neuronas que tienes – tiro la servilleta encima de la mesa – ya escuchaste… es mi novia, típico de las mujeres insatisfechas buscan complacerse como si estuvieran en celo

No esperando, probablemente la burda respuesta de la mujer salieron enseguida

-Creo que te excediste – le dijo Tomoyo una vez afuera del local

-Perdón, fuiste tu la que comenzó diciendo que eras mi novia

Tomoyo se sonrojo

-Pero eso fue por la forma que en que me miro, como si fuera una bicho. Me molesta la gente que se creen superiores a otros

-No niegues entonces que te agrado la cara que puso cuando le dije eso

-Bueno si me gusto – recordó riendo

Comenzaron a avanzar sin ir a un lugar fijo

-Y ahora a donde vamos – pregunto curioso

-No se

-¿Al cine?

-No, no lo creo – dijo sin ánimo

-¿Algún centro comercial?

-No

-¿Qué te gustaría hacer? – le volvió preguntar ya impaciente

-Caminar – le respondió fácilmente

-¿Caminar?

-Si, me gusta caminar

-Entonces caminemos

-Vamos al parque – propuso Tomoyo

------------------------------------

Y ellos caminaron hasta el parque, en un silencio nada incomodo, ambos estaban a gusto y no se esforzaban por comenzar una conversación. Observaban el paisaje, disfrutaban de la fría brisa, no tenían ninguna prisa, ninguna necesidad. Llegaron a una laguna y comenzaron a caminar por el puente pero en vez de llegar al otro lado se detuvieron en la mitad, Tomoyo se apoyo en la baranda y miro el lago de aguas oscuras sin ningún reflejo. Eriol hizo lo mismo.

-Me da la impresión – miro la primera gota de lluvia caer sobre su mano – de que el día no comenzó cuando puse un pies fuera de la cama, si no en el momento que te encontré por segunda vez

Eriol no hizo menos que sentirse halagado

-¿Olvidaste las palabras de tu madre, a Hajime dejándote plantada o el que lloraste en mi hombro?

-No

Ninguno se inmuto cuando las suaves gotas comenzaron a caer lentas y flojas. Ni dieron signos de querer irse

-Hoy tuve la esperanza de conocerte – se sincero – no lo logre

-¿Y por que querrías conocerme?

-Estas ultimas semanas e compartido mas contigo que con nadie mas, me parece justo el querer saber con quien estoy

-Pero no lo lograste

-Me hubiera gustado - confeso

-¿Y que es lo que quieres saber?

-Lo que sientes – abrió la mano, para que las gotas chocar en su palma

Eriol pensó antes de contestar con la esperanza de que todo aquello significara algo

-Hoy siento frustración

Tomoyo le miro y sonrió agradecida, por haberle tenido confianza, no esperaba que el digiera algo para ser honesta

-¿Frustración?

-Si, porque hoy pude haberte besado y no pude - le revelo seguro

Serró el puño, y bajo la cabeza arrepentida de haber llegado a ese tema, se enderezo y simplemente le miro

-Evitamos cometer un error – hablo ella

-¿Porque tiene que ser un error? – claramente no le gusto lo dicho

-No lo se, simplemente se que es así – asta ella se decepcionaba con la respuesta

-Dime algo que valga la pena - dijo con tiera voz

-Me confundes – suspiro - ¿Por qué haces esto?

-Porque es lo que ciento

Speak low... _**Hable bajo**_

And I feel light... _**Y me siento ligero**_

I've fallen at your feet... _**Me he caído en sus pies **_

Eriol alargo sus manos hasta el suave rostro de la chica y le acaricio la mejilla con extrema delicadeza, se fue acercando levemente, y con el pulgar acaricio los labios de Tomoyo, cada movimiento pareciese hecho en cámara lenta, se miraban a los ojos, expectantes del próximo paso. Fue un roce de labios lentos pero seguro, cada uno de ellos sumergidos en sus propios sentimientos fueron dando intensificación al beso, una combinación de inocencia y experiencia, fueron entregándose, al abierto paso de sus bocas, sin querer olvidar jamás ese dulce sabor.

I raise my voice to hear you speak... _**Levanto mi voz para oírte hablar**_

I'm lost to you... _**Te estoy perdiendo**_

High... _**Alto **_

Las heladas gotas empapaban sus caras, sus cabellos y sus ropas la lluvia se habia hecho mas fuerte. Y como si hubiera tenido un solo segundo de recapacitación, lo primero que se le vino a Tomoyo a la cabeza fue esa vez que Eriol le dijo "_Hasta que me aburra…" _idiota de ella que nunca había pensado en esa posibilidad. Y todas las esperanzas se derrumbaron

I feel alone... _**Me siento solo**_

I feel alone... _**Me siento solo**_

I feel alone... _**Me siento solo**_

I feel alone... _**Me siento solo**_

Se separo lentamente y lo primero que hizo fue evitar ver aquello ojos azules, corrió su rostro hacia un lado

-Lo lamento… pero yo no ciento lo mismo – hablo como si ese fuera un secreto, una mentira que no quería que nadie escuchara

Say please... _**Di por favor**_

And I go weak... _**Y voy devil**_

Your hands around my arms... _**Sus manos alrededor de mis brazos**_

-Mírame – le ordeno Eriol – estas mintiendo

-No – ella obedeció, y solo vio tristeza

-Mientes – pronuncio con angustia

-No miento – cada vez que decia eso se volvía doloroso

The strength you have to hold me down... _**La fuerza que tú tienes me domina**_

I'm asking you... _**Le pregunto **_

Why... _**¿Por que?**_

Eriol espero una nueva respuesta por parte de ella o inseguridad en sus ojos pero vio todo lo contrario

-¡Grandioso! – dijo riendo mientras se separaba unos pasos de ella

Tomoyo observo desconcertada aquella reacción. Eriol se restregó los ojos, las miro largo rato y tomo un mechón de su larga cabellera

I feel alone... _**Me siento solo**_

I feel alone... _**Me siento solo**_

I feel alone... _**Me siento solo**_

I feel alone... _**Me siento solo**_

-El hecho – comenzó a decir con amargura – que te quiera tener pegada a mi todo este tiempo, que desee estar contigo, las veces que e pasado horas mirándote y no lo ayas notado, el que no te dieras cuenta de la decepción que sentí cuando me dijiste que saldrías con Hajime, mi cuarto el lugar mas intimo donde solo tu puedes entrar

Come to me and speak low... _**Ven a mí y habla bajo**_

Come to me and speak low... _**Ven a mí y habla bajo**_

Ella sentía como si le estuvieran rebelando un gran enigma, algo que todo el mundo sabía menos ella o como si hubieran robado su diario de vida y se lo estuvieran leyendo en voz alta

Please... _**Por favor**_

I go weak... _**Voy devil**_

I've fallen at your feet... _**Me he caído en tus pies**_

-Cuanto hubiera deseado, haber estado contigo y no con Kaho esa noche que nos vistes – Eriol volvió a reír desolado – te quise besar, te bese, por que es lo que siento – coloco el mojado mechón detrás de su oreja - ¿Por qué no puedes notar o creer, que quizás… este enamorado de ti?

I raise my voice to hear you... _**Levanto mi voz para oírte **_

Speak I'm lost to you... _**Hablo, te estoy perdiendo**_

Paso por su lado y se fue dejando el ambiente impregnado de dolor. Tomoyo se volvió a apoyar en la baranda a observar el lago, y si aguantar más comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, sintiéndose la idiota más grande. Nunca se había sentido tan sola como en ese momento

I feel alone…. _**Me siento solo**_

CONTINUARA….

Me encanto la última parte y me inspire mucho con esa canción el grupo que la canta se llama Mandalay y la canción se llama "Please" por si alguien la quiere escuchar en mi opinión es una canción muy melancólica, triste pero bonita y suave…

Esa parte de la historia que escribí en cursiva es un recuerdo de Eriol para que les quede mas claro… y durante los demás capítulos van a seguir habiendo y todos serán recuerdos de Eriol, espero que más o menos ya estén entendiendo o conociendo los sentimientos de Eriol… haber que tendrán preparado Kaho y Hajime?? Agradeciendo nuevamente sus comentarios, de verdad son un gran incentivo, me despido

Bye!!


	7. Chapter 7

**SEPTIMA PARTE**

* * *

Si solo hubiera sido franca con él. Le habría dicho, que ella sin dar se cuenta se enamoro como nunca quiso hacerlo, luego se lanzaría a sus brazos y le repetiría una y otra vez: te amo, te amo, te amo... con simpleza y naturalidad, sin vergüenza, dudas o remordimiento. 

Dolía pensar en todas esos supuestos esas lejanas probabilidades porque, nuevamente prefirió dar la espalda y hundir todos sus sentimientos lo mas posible dentro de ella, hasta el punto de ahogarse. ¿como el amor podía ser tan grande, tan intenso y al mismo tiempo negarlo con tanta facilidad?

Entro arrastrando los pies su bolso colgaba de una mano siendo arrastrando y dejando una línea de húmeda sobre la alfombra, trataba de no llamar la atención de nadie y aunque en la casa prácticamente no había nadie sabia muy bien que Michi estaba atenta a su llegada.

-¡Niña, por dios estas toda mojada!

Conociendo a Michi era poco probable que su llegada pasara inadvertida

-Me atrapo la lluvia – hablo taciturna - tuve suerte supongo, ya sabes con lo que me encanta

-De eso no me cabe duda. ¡Pero ve a sacarte esa ropa mojada o te enfermaras!

-Ahora mismo voy a mi habitación - siguió igual de cabizbaja, su camino por las escaleras

-¿Te pasa algo Tomoyo? - nunca la había visto así tan demacrada

-Nada¿que me podría pasar?

-¿Te sientes mal hija? sabes que me puedes decir todo

-Ya dije que no pasa nada - intento no ser brusca

-Esta bien – dijo resignada - pero no me rendiré y te seguiré preguntando hasta que me digas lo que te pasa, no me quedare con esta preocupación

-Lo lamento...

-Bien, ve a sacarte esa ropa pronto te llevare algo caliente para comer

-No. Tomare un ducha y me acostare de inmediato, no tengo nada de hambre - partió antes de que Michi le pudiera seguir hablando

Se escucho el leve portazo, decidió no molestara era obvio que quería estar sola aunque la sensación de angustia estaba en su corazón debería aguantar

Nunca la había visto tan afectada y aunque Michi conociera mucho a Tomoyo no sabía como actuar con su querida niña

---------------------------

-¡haaaaaaaa! - exclamo fuertemente

Se quito la ropa con brusquedad, se puso una bata y se lanzo a la cama coloco una almohada sobre su cabeza y grito con todas sus fuerzas... tratando de calmar la presión de su pecho. Quito la almohada y con la mano rozo sus labios

-Ese beso - susurro

Y volvió a recordar todo lo sucedido antes de que ella cometiera aquella estupidez, con el recuerdo las lagrimas volvieron y nuevamente se consoló únicamente con ellas. Repitiendo es su cabeza la escena una y otra vez, se sentía la tonta mas grande. Avergonzada de si misma.

------------------------------

Abrió los ojos y le ardían horriblemente, tenía la boca pastosa, el dolor de su cuerpo también era intenso y sentía que alguien le estuviera apretando la cabeza, porque la presión que sentía era peor que todos los dolores juntos

Se inclino un poco, y un paño húmedo resbalo por su cara, lo miro un momento dudoso y luego noto la presencia que tenia al lado

-Estuviste con fiebre toda la noche, me diste un tremendo susto… estuve cuidándote todo este tiempo

-Lo siento – hablo apenas

-Solo tú dormirías con el cabello todo mojado - la reprendía mientras recogía las ropas aun mojadas que estaban repartidas por el piso - no se que te pasa últimamente, te has comportado bastante extraña y no me agrada nada el no saber la razón, además no creas que no me he fijado en tus ojos hinchado. Lloraste toda la noche ¿cierto?

Tomoyo se hecho hacia atrás, tomo el paño y volvió a ponérselo sobre la frente

-Michi por favor - imploro - no ves como me siento

-Por eso mismo, veo como te sientes y no se porque. Niña¿que paso con toda la confianza que teníamos antes tu me contabas todo?

Se quedo quieta sin hacer o decir nada pero sintió la persistente mirada de su nana

Entonces se quito el paño que presionaba sobre su frente y se sentó en la cama, espero que Michi se sentara junto a ella.

-Michi - dio un largo suspiro - claro que la confianza aun sigue ahí, pero, estas semanas no han sido las mejores de todas, me han sucedido muchas cosas y he sentido muchas otras cosas. Honestamente ahora Michi lo ultimo que quiero es hablar de ello

-Te entiendo, pero prométeme que no es nada horriblemente malo y quítale un poco de preocupación a esta vieja que te quiere como una hija

Tomoyo sonrió

-No es nada grave, te aseguro que en un tiempo se me pasara todo

-Eso espero, bueno ahora te traeré algo para comer y ni te atrevas a decirme que no comerás

-No lo haré – Tomoyo la detuvo antes de que saliera por la puerta - Michi, eres mi única madre ¿verdad?

A toda respuesta Michi solo le sonrió con su habitual ternura

Tomoyo se volvió acostar, miro al reloj en forma de ave que colgaba de la pared y se percato que ya eran las 5:30 no pensó que había dormido tanto, probablemente por la fiebre. Al menos le sirvió para descansar sus pensamiento no estaba mas calmada, quien lo estaría, pero ya la crisis había pasado sin importar cuanto se arrepentía y deseara volver el tiempo hacia atrás ya no podía, y su nuevo lema por ahora, era mirar al frente y soportar dignamente su propia equivocación.

Pero dolía...

-Meno mal que despertaste, pensé que había sido una perdida de tiempo venir

-¿Sakura?

-¿Como estas?

-Mejor, ya me siento bien

-Michi me llamo y me dijo que estuviste con fiebre toda la noche y no parabas de llorar

-No recuerdo nada... - trato de hacer memoria pero lo unido que recordaba de aquella fiebre era el intenso dolor de cabeza que aun traía

-En fin, realmente nos tenias asustadas

-Lo lamento - se preguntaba si su madre estaría igual

-¿Me dirás lo que te paso?

Tomoyo lo pensó un poco y llego a la conclusión de que necesitaba descargase un poco

-Hajime no fue a la cita

-A de a ver tenido una buena razón... ese cretino – apretó los puños

-Solo me llamo y dijo que quería ser mi amigo, eso no es lo importante.

-No ¿y entonces que?

-Eriol, ayer me encontré con Eriol. Él se me declaro

-¡Eriol Hiragizagua, se te declaro! no entiendo¿como¿porque?!

-Es una larga historia…

-Cuéntamela - le exigió deprisa, la curiosidad se la estaba comiendo viva

-Por donde empiezo

A medida que Tomoyo le relataba la historia con el mas mínimo detalle a pedido de su amiga, el rostro de Sakura iba cambiando del horror, a la sorpresa para dar paso a un rostro ensoñador.

Sakura no podía creer lo que escuchaba, fue cuado se sintió culpable por no haber notado como estaba su amiga. Si bien en un comienzo sintió un profundo odio por Eriol que era el antagonista de esa historia, las ilusiones de una romántica declarada salieron al escuchar la ultima parte, ese monstruo que surgió por primera vez, se transformo en un rebelde príncipe azul.

Pero independiente de todas esas ideas locas, su amiga realmente estaba sufriendo y no podía hacer nada, tampoco sabia que decirle.

-Disculpa si no te conté antes pero es que tenia tantas cosas en mi cabeza

-No importa... pero viviste toda aquella situación, pareciese que fuera mentira

-No lo es – respiro profundamente - pero he decidido que no me echare a morir, estoy demasiado joven para eso

-¿Entonces porque estas llorando? - pregunto su amiga mientras le tomaba un mano

-Ya se me pasara - dijo apenas

-Nunca te había visto llorar – confeso

-Pues he llorado demasiado en tan poco tiempo

Escucharon la manilla de la puerta y Tomoyo de inmediato limpio las lagrimas de su rostro

-Aquí te traigo un poco de sopa, mi niña

-Gracias Michi

-Agradéceme comiéndotela - y puso la bandeja sobre las piernas de Tomoyo - ¿como te has sentido?

-Mejor, pronto me levantare

-¡Ni se te ocurra! hace poco estabas delicada y no quiero que vuelvas a recaer me oíste te quedaras acostada todo el día de hoy y mañana

-¡¿Mañana?!

-Y no reclames - la callo de inmediato - Sakura, no se te ofrece nada

-No gracias Michi

-Bueno entonces la dejare que conversen, cuídala - le pidió a sakura y lanzo una ultima mirada de advertencia a Tomoyo

-Es mejor que comas

-No tengo nada de hambre

Se formo un pequeño silencio, Tomoyo metida en sus pensamiento y Sakura pensando en que decir para reconfortar a su amiga, hasta que llego la palabra perfecta a su cabeza nada mas sensato que decirle a su amiga

-Eres una idiota

-Gracias por tu consideración - ironizo

-Estoy siendo sincera algo que tu necesitas... ¡Por dios Tomoyo, no estarías aquí llorando, amargada, pensando una y otra vez el lo que paso...! Te daré el mejor consejo que te puedo decir yo o cualquier persona: busca Eriol y dile lo que sientes

-No están fácil...

-Claro que no es fácil, en esta vida que lo es, pero es que prefieres estar con la duda, si tu crees que Eriol es sincero respecto a sus sentimientos por ti, como tu me contaste, entonces todo estas lagrimas y tristeza son una perdida de tiempo... ve y dile la verdad ¿que podrías perder!o ya se¡ la felicidad de estar con el hombre que amas

Quizás era la forma en que lo decía Sakura o la emoción que ponía en cada palabra con tal de que triunfara el amor, sea lo que sea ella se estaba contagiando

-¡Acaso vas a seguir llorando! -continuo Sakura - ¡no puedes dejar que tu inseguridad te supere, deja de pensar que esta es una de las tretas de Eriol o que le gusta jugar con las mujeres o que se puede aburrir de ti. Tomoyo no evites sufrir eso forma parte de la vida...

Tomoyo analizo las palabras de su amiga, nunca pensó que pudieras decir esas cosas y menos aún que tuviera razón

-¡Es verdad! -grito con tal emoción que incluso asusto a Sakura - ¡no me volveré, una de esas tontas mujeres, que sufren la partida de una hombre, o que son demasiado tímidas o vergonzosas como para enfrentar las cosa... yo soy una persona fuerte... iré donde Eriol y le diré lo que siento, y si el de verdad siente lo mismo, entonces seremos la pareja mas feliz del mundo y si no, entonces ahogare mis penas en pasteles, muchos pasteles!. ¡Si eso es lo que haré!

-Ammm, Tomoyo ¿que haces? - pregunto al ver que su amiga se ponía de pies

-!Iré donde Eriol¡

-Claro que no, tu te quedaras acá - le decía con paciencia mientras la guiaba a la cama nuevamente - te acostaras, descansaras y mañana solucionaras todo

-Pero es que debo hacerlo ahora

-No lo que debes hacer ahora, es tomar tu sopa porque estas muy débil y si quieres sobrevivir, te sugiero que te quedes o Michi te matara, no, nos matara a ambas, y esa no es la idea

-Pero...

-No hay peros - Sakura apelo a su paciencia y acaricio su cabeza - Es bueno saber que logre abrirte los ojos. Pero ahora no estas bien... no te preocupes que yo mañana te ayudare a convencer a Michi para que te deje salir ¿de acuerdo?

-bueno…

----------------------------------

Después de que Sakura convenciera a Michi de que la dejara salir con el argumento de que así la haría pensar en otras cosas, acompaño a Tomoyo hasta la casa de Eriol, la dejo frente a la puerta y se fue sin que la aya notado.

Por sobre todo una buena preparación psicológica que la ayude a mantener se a la defensiva frente a cualquier ataque del demonio, pero esta ves no iba a discutir, iba decirle todo lo que siente de una ves, sería rápido y menos doloroso, era fin de semana así que kisa no estaría por lo tanto en aquella mansión no habría nadie, suponía. Lo que solo lograba ponerla mas nerviosa

levanto una mano para tocar el timbre pero se abrió sorpresivamente dándole un susto de muerte

-¡Eriol, me asustaste! - exclamo dando un paso hacia atrás

-¿Que haces acá? - una amarga dureza en su voz que puso los pelos de punta Tomoyo

-Quiero hablar contigo

-Si no es para decir me que me amas, entonces no me importa - Tomoyo se sonrojo inmediatamente - ¿que quieres? - volvió a repetir con su anterior tono

-Necesitamos hablar lo...

-Yo no tengo nada que decir que no sepas - la hizo a un lado y comenzó a caminar - tengo algo que hacer ahora, lo de tus fotos no te preocupes las bote... ahora puede te que dar te tranquila

-No es por eso que venia

-No creas que voy a luchar por ti, he pasado mucho tiempo en eso y es agotador no seguiré perdiendo el tiempo

-¿Mucho tiempo? - que exagerado si apenas iba casi un mes des que se conocieron

-No importa... - se planto frente a ella, la tomo por los hombros - no me importa lo que una niña llena de miedos e inseguridades me pueda decir - la soltó y siguió su camino

Tomoyo se mordió los labio "_llena de miedos e inseguridades!!"_

_-_¡Para que sepas, estúpido vine a decirte lo arrepentida que estoy por haber negado que te amo! - le grito - porque eso venia a decir, lo mucho que te amo... pero tuve y tengo miedo de que sea uno de tus trucos... Pero ya no me importa porque ahora tu sabes lo que siento y tendrás que hacerte cargo de eso!

------------------------

-_¡Ya cállate!_

_-Tu y yo nos casaremos_

_-¡Cállate! - le gritaba el niño furioso_

_-¡Nos vamos a casar!_

_-¡Cállate!_

_-¡Nos vamos a casar! - le decía a con un melodioso y potente canto_

_Siguieron de la misma forma hasta llegar a las cocina donde en la mesa les esperaba un vaso de leche a cada uno y un plato lleno de galletas_

-¿_Porque discuten niños? - exclamo la empleada_

_-¡Es ella, hace rato que viene diciendo tonterías! - le acuso el niño_

_-¡No son tonterías! - le grito en la cara a su amiguito y Luego miro a la mujer - Michi¿cierto que yo y Eriol nos vamos a casar cuando estemos grandes?_

_-¡No! - respondió el pequeño Eriol_

_-Yo no se mi niña - le decía Michi mientras jugaba con el cabello de la pequeña - falta mucho para que lleguen a grandes y pueden pasar muchas cosas, pero te aseguro que tu y Eriol seguirán siendo igual de amigos, porque ambos se quieren mucho ¿cierto Eriol?_

_-¿Que? - pregunto molesto, haciéndose el desentendido_

_-¿Que es verdad que tu quieres mucho a Tomoyo y siempre estarás con ella? - repitió Michi_

_La niña lo miro con atención una gran sonrisa y ojos brillosos esperando la anhelada respuesta_

_Eriol observo el luminoso rostro de su amiga, que solo le faltaban estrellas y corazoncitos alrededor _

_-Si - confeso obligado ante el rostro amenazante de Michi porque aunque fuera verdad, no quería decirlo en voz alta y menos si eso significaba tener colgada del cuello a la pequeña. Como ahora - ¡ya suéltame!_

_Tomoyo lo soltó entre risas_

_-Ya, coman tranquilos - les ordeno Michi quien los acompañaba en la mesa - ah, Eriol antes que lo olvide tus padres pasaran en 10 minutos para recogerte_

_Los niños terminaron de comer y siguieron sus carreras y juegos, Michi reía por la cantidad de cosas que hablaban esos niños y como Tomoyo obligaba Eriol a jugar a la casita. _

_A los minuto después llegaron los padre de Eriol, eran un matrimonio muy simpático pero hacían notar su posición social, una pareja de unos 37 años de edad, pero sus ojos tenían el mismo brillo de una persona que ha vivido años. Era de sospechar que su más grande posesión eran sus negocios. Tampoco quisieron tener mas hijos por que ya cumplieron la labor de traer uno a este mundo, mas que nada como un heredero, claro que querían a su primogénito pero no era por amor que lo habían traído a este mundo._

_sentaron al pequeño en la parte trasera del auto y tan luego como el niño se acurruco serró los ojos, pareciese que estuviera dormido al menos eso noto la madre cuando miro hacia atrás_

_-Que triste lo que le esta pasando a Futoshi - hablo sin cuidado al creer que Eriol dormía - tan joven, a los 36 años _

_-Es cierto, pobre Sonomi y Tomoyo, si le llega a pasar algo quedarían completamente solas_

_-Es verdad... esa niña tan pequeña - dijo con lastima - ¿pero es que acaso tan grave es?_

_-Ayer Futoshi me comento algo, no mucho, esta desecho - guardo silencio mientras pasaba por una curva - me dijo que en cualquier minuto su corazón se detenía_

-_Pero si es un hombre tan sano y todo paso tan rápido_

_-Su padecimiento es hereditario_

_-Pobre... Dios mió, que no nos libremos de nada_

_-Así es, me dijo que a seguido todas las recomendaciones del medico, una buena dieta, menos trabajo, dejo el cigarro y mucha otras, nada a funcionado dijo que su corazón es como el de una anciano, cada ves va peor_

_-¿Sonomi lo sabe?_

_-También me comento eso y pidió que no habláramos nada al respecto, Sonomi solo sabe lo común... que sufre del corazón y es susceptible a tener ataques pero nada mas grave...Me siento tan impotente al no saber que hacer, como ayudar a mi mejor amigo_

_-¿alguna operación tampoco ayudaría?_

_-En el estado avanzado que esta... es muy poco probable que ayude_

_-Dime... ¿que tan grave es?_

_El miro a su esposa y supo a lo que se refería_

_-Semanas_

_-Será un fuerte shock para las dos _

_-Eso es lo que mas teme Futoshi..._

_La conversación no era demasiado complicada de entender como para que un niño de 6 años, bastante despierto para su edad, entendiera al pie de la letra la horrible situación que enfrentaría su mejor amiga_

_-----------------------------------_

-No me dirás nada - jamás había vivido un momento mas incomodo ese, dejando atrás los cientos que le había tocado vivir porque este superaba a todos

Erio alzo una ceja

-¿Quieres que corra a tus brazos?

Los labios de Tomoyo tiritaban

-¿Deja de ser cruel?

-¿Cruel?, tu no me hables de crueldad cunado ayer te dije todo lo que sentía y tu me despreciaste y ahora vuelves aquí con una respuesta completamente diferente

-Yo...

-¿Eres tan egoísta que solo piensas que tu la estas pasando mal y bienes acá a decírmelo? yo no soy alguien que necesite lastima - el frió del ambiente ni se comparaba con el de su voz

-Bien, pensé que... bueno ni siquiera pensé bien. Te entiendo y no te preocupes que no haré o diré nada, pero piensa en mi y te darás cuenta que no hice tan mal al dudar

Tomoyo comenzó a caminar para irse, y justo al momento de pasar junto a Eriol este la agarro de brazo y la empujo a hacia el dándole un apasionado beso, que por la sorpresa a duras penas supo responder Tomoyo, cuando es ya la había soltado ella miro con tal profundidad y belleza que ella sintió que se desvanecería

-No creas que te vas a librar de mi - le volvió a rozar los labios e una manera mas tierna - Te amo, y lo repetiré las veces que se para que estés completamente segura de que es así

La fuerza le permitió levantar una mano y acariciar su rostro con delicadeza queriendo asimilar el momento, se fue acercando despacio cada ves mas hacia el y se apretó lo mas que pudo en su pecho, en una único abrazo en el mas puro amor

-Te amo, te amo, te amo... - repitió Tomoyo una y otra ves, simple y natural, sin lagrimas o remordimiento. Pero con el sentimiento mas intenso que podía dar.

A pesar de todo, había sido mas simple de lo que pensó

----------------------

Disculpas... disculpas... perdón... perdón... no tengo justificación solo me deje estar...lo siento pero ya volvía a tomar curso en la historia y la actualizare igual de rápido como en un principio

que quede claro que las cursiva como ya notaron son la infancia de Eriol y Tomoyo... cualquier duda me dicen les explicare ya que hasta en mi cabeza hay una madeja mas o menos difícil de desenredar... pero se hace lo posible... je

En cuanto al capitulo que tal... les aseguro y reaseguro que el prox habrá mas escena de ellos dos ya que he decidido dales un momento feliz ante de que esa felicidad se rompa completamente poco a poco... que mala... en fin al menos saben que al final terminaran juntos o no jajá

como a este ya le quedan pocos capítulos estoy pesando en haces otro fic, ya tengo la historia y todo, es un triangulo amoroso pero de esos que al final no sabes con quien va a terminar la chica.. obviamente estará Eriol y Tomoyo pero el tercero ??? a quienes proponen estoy entre Yue, yukito o touya aunque me tiro mas por yue... La gracia es que no haya ninguna pareja clara jajjjaja

ok nos vemos bye cuidense y gracias por sus Rw... espero que les haya gustado y muchos mas de sus comentarios...


	8. Chapter 8

Octava parte_

* * *

_

_-¡Eriol dime que te pasa! _

_-__No me pasa nada, ya déjame - se sentía mal, la sensación incomoda de saber algo tan importante y no poder decírselo a su amiga... le carcomía _

_-Huí! ya no te aguanto - refutó mientras se sentaba al lado de el - ¿quieres que juguemos entonces?_

_-No tengo ganas__-¡Pero si tu nunca tienes ganas!_

_-__Eso es porque siempre jugamos lo que tu quieres_

_La niña guardo silencio y pensó que era verdad lo que decía su amigo, lo observo un momento y noto que no estaba de animo demasiado ido y pensativo no sacaba nada con preguntar lo que le sucedida porque no iba a contar nada. Lo medito un segundo y una brillante idea se le vino a la cabeza_

_-¡Entonces, ahora juguemos lo que tu quieras! - le dijo sonriendo_

_-No quiero _

_-¿Pero porque si será lo que tu digas? - le insistía - dime que si, o iré a jugar con el niño que vive al frente_

_-¡Con el, pero si es un pesado!_

_-Es que me estoy... ¡aburriendo!_

_-Esta bien, pero jugaremos lo que yo quiera_

_-Si - le afirmo contenta__-_

_Y no me obligaras después a jugar a los esposos_

_-__No_

_-Júramelo - le dijo levantando el dedo meñique_

_-Lo juro - ella también levanto su dedo meñique y lo entrelazo con el de el_

_Después de que se soltaran, Eriol mostró una sonrisa traviesa que Tomoyo inocentemente acepto_

_-Tienes que hacer todo lo que yo te diga - dulce venganza_

_Ella lo miro un momento, creyendo que era broma miro al muchacho y se dio cuanta que era en serio__  
_  
_-¡Que, eso es injusto!_

_-Tu lo prometiste_

_-¡Eres malo!_

_-Si no cumples tu promesa, se te caerá el cabello_

_-¡Que! eso es mentira!_

_-No dirás eso cuando te quedes sin pelo, además las promesas no se rompen_

_-Si pero hiciste trampa... - le reclamo dándole la espalda y cruzándose de brazos_

_-Esta bien, cuando quedes pelada no vengas a reclamarme_

_La inocencia de los niños no tienen limites al menos en el caso de Tomoyo, quien se acaricio las largas trenzas que colgaban una a cada lado_

_-Esta bien pero solo por hoy ¿que tengo que hacer?_

_-Lo primero que tienes que hacer es traerme algo para comer..._

_-Esta bien le diré a Michi_

_-No, tienes que conseguirlo tu sola_

_Tomoyo le dio una mirada furiosa que se intensifico cunado Eriol le menciono la caida del cabello_

_-----------------------_

Eran como dos fantasmas, esa era la sensación que transmitía casi toda la escuela al ver entrar a Tomoyo Daidouji y Eriol Hiraguizawa tomados de la mano, mirando al frente con una actitud indiferente, obviamente eso tenia un significado y cuando la pareja entro al edificio, los mormullos se hicieron presente. Frases tales como

"Es por lastima"

"Se volvió loco"

"Solo para encelar a Kaho"

"Bueno al menos Daidouji ya no esta tan mal"

Afirmando apoyando o rechazando cada postura, las mujeres eran las mas afectada se sentían traicionadas, Eriol nunca había entrado o se le había visto tomado de la mano con ninguna y ese gesto, basto para que Tomoyo se ganara un cierto odio colectivo.

Pero había unos ojos que realmente reflejaban tristeza y lamento. Hajime imagino que algo así podía pasar pero nunca tan rápido había dudado sobre la propocision de Kaho, pero ahora estaba más que seguro, quería participar en el rompimiento de una relación que nunca debió empezar, en todo caso no iba ser el peor canalla. Eriol lo amenazo, el solo iba hacer una buena jugada.

-Todos nos miraban - le hablo por lo bajo a Eriol

-¿Y que? no es cosa de nosotros

-Ah! no es mi culpa que tu seas el egocéntrico acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención, si no te diste cuenta yo soy una persona normal que goza de pasar inadvertida y todos esos ojo sobre mi me intimidan, pero claro tu no por que tienes un ego del porte de un...

-Si no te callas te beso - amenazo Eriol

-Me callo, me callo - lo ultimo que quería era dar mas de que hablar

Tomoyo miro al frente y vio que una pareja bastante conocida venia hacia ellos. Quería reír a carcajada al ver como los ojos de Shaora se agrandaban cada ves mas por la impresión de aquellas manos tomadas, después vio la mirada de orgullo que mostraba Sakura y sintió deseos de abrazarla porque sin ella todavía estaría en la cama acostada pensado lo tonta que fue

Las 2 parejas se encontraron de frente

-Buenos días Tomoyo - le saludo Sakura con cierta picardia- Hiraguizawa

-Buenos días - Eriol respondió el saludo educadamente

Sakura y Tomoyo se miraban directamente y sus ojos brillaban juguetones

-¿Entramos? - sugirió Shaoran al ver que nadie se movía

-Hem! claro! - despertaron mentalmente ambas chicas

Todo era ideal, ese día era ideal, estar con la persona que amabas era ideal, tener a tu mejor amiga apoyándote era ideal, sentir que todo tomaba su curso normal era ideal. No como un cuento de hadas sabia que la vida no era una felicidad rotunda pero si algo aprendió en todo ese tiempo fue mucho mas de lo que esperaba, porque ahora sabia que todo lo que pasa en la vida es por algo. Las cosas parecían tomar sentido ahora que lo peor había pasado, aun tenia dudas en su cabeza pero ya no eran tan intoxicantes, por mientras se preocuparía de que todo marchara bien y de solucionar el problema de las fans de Eriol... porque si las miradas mataran ella ya hubiera muerto por milésima ves.

Llego la hora de colación y la proposición de que comienzan los cuatro juntos vino obviamente de Sakura así que tomaron rumbo al lugar donde generalmente ella comía con Shaoran, cerca del jardin bajo la sombra de un árbol tendieron una manta sacaron su comida y la pusieron en medio con la idea de compartir Tomoyo llevaba mayor cantidad ya que era para ella y Eriol

Tema de conversación solo había en la cabeza de los cuatro muchachos quienes entre sus archivos mentales trataban de buscar un tema en comun y derribar ese extraño silencio. La presencia de Eriol era demasiado notoria, como pasaría con cualquier nuevo integrante del grupo que llega sin previo aviso

-Todo esta muy rico - comento Shaoran - y bueno Hiregizawa. Oí que te unías al equipo de fútbol ¿es verdad?

-Lo he estado pensando pero no estoy muy seguro

-Deberías entrar, no me extrañaría que fueras un buen jugador. Además los chicos son muy agradables la pasarías bien - y le dio una sonrisa amistosa

Eriol lo miro extraño y pensó que irradiaba confianza y porque no decir que también le agradaba

-Entonces lo pensare mejor - le respondió con igual simpatía

-Y bueno chicos ¿que harán hoy día?

-Sakura!

Le llamo la atención Tomoyo sintindose incomoda

-¿Que? - pregunto inocente

-No me digas que vas a empezar

-¿Con que? - se quejo - solo es curiosidad... no exageres

-Esta bien lo siento

-No importa - le dijo su amiga asiendo un gesto con la mano - pero si no piensan hacer nada ¿que tal si salimos los cuatro? - y como siempre, puso esos ojos soñadores que tanto detestaba Tomoyo

-Lo sabia! - le acuso

-Pero si seria como en un sueño... Ambas enamoradas de dos maravillosos hombres, jurando amor entreno

-Por favor cállate

-Luego... las bodas, nos casaríamos el mismo día, de blanco

-Por favor...

-Del brazo de nuestro amado

-Sakura...

-Y luego los hijos

-Sakura...

-A pero no seremos solo amas de casas. Claro que no, seremos eficientes profesionales

-Por favor Sakura

-Y excelentes madres

-¡Ya basta!

Tubo que gritar para que su amiga decidiera hacerle caso. Sakura la quedo mirando inexpresivamente el ruborizado rostro de su amiga.

Shaoran y Eriol sintieron la tensión y se miraban sin saber que hacer

-No es necesario que relates nuestro supuesto futuro... - dijo complicada Tomoyo pensando que había enfadado a su mejor amiga con ese grito bastante desagradable

Sakura entrecerró los ojos y inspecciono a su amiga con una mirada profunda, que logro poner los pelos de punta a Tomoyo

Abrió la boca, para comenzar a decir algo mientras los demás estabas expectante. Pero antes de decir cualquier cosa sus labios se curvaron el una chispeante sonrisa

-No tiene que darte vergüenza, amiga

-Que? - había quedado en blanco - vergüenza?-Oh vamos... de seguro Eriol piensa lo mismo ¿cierto? - y lo miro a el

-Yo... este... - nunca se había puesto así de nervioso

-Tu no tienes caso! - le reprocho Tomoyo

-Ya me imagino ese gran día.. ¿Cuantos hijos les gustaría tener? - nuevamente miro a Eriol

La cara de este se puso de color rojo, miro a Tomoyo buscando ayuda pero su novia estaba mas preocupada de estampar en palabras a Sakura aunque esta ni le hiciera caso

-Yo... - miro a Shaora como ultima salvación pero este solo sonreía pidiendo disculpa por el comportamiento de Sakura - Ham... yo no he pensado... - en que momento se abriría la tierra?

-----------------------------

Creo que voy a vomitar – dijo con asco mientras se alejaba de la ventana

-Nadie te obliga a mirar - comento Hajime - pensé que me ibas a decir cual es tu plan

-No, aun no

-Entonces para que me llamaste

-Solo para cerciorarme, odiaría que te arrepintieras

-Si insistes en no decirme cual es tu ingenioso plan

-Cuando llegue el momento esperado

-Al menos dime porque tenemos que esperar ¿no podemos hacerlo ahora y ya?

-No estas loco! acaso no has escuchado el dicho que entre mas alto es el vuelo mas dolorosa es la caída. Bueno esta parejita va a sufrir una gran costalazo - y camino hacia Hajime sentándose a su lado

Ambos observaron en silencio con amargura contenida, sentados en unos de los escalones miraban por el gran ventanal la dolorosa imagen. Eran una intensa precion en el pecho que se intensificaba cuando los veían sonreír... Kaho deseo que cada sonrisa y mirada de Eriol hubiera sido nada mas que para ella

Las ganas de romper a aquel lazo amor se hizo mas potente

-Ellos no tienen la culpa de amarse

-Tampoco nosotros de amar - respondió kaho

Hajime no sabia que hacer, tenia miedo de equivocarse hacer sufrir gratuitamente a Tomoyo no era algo que podia soporta pero tampoco perder esa oportunidad.

Miro a Kaho y vio tanto dolor y tristeza que no parecía la niña caprichosa que el pensaba que era, ella realmente estaba enamorada de Eriol quizás mucho mas que el de Tomoyo, tanto mas a un nivel que el no podía entender. Volvió a dirigir su mirada a la nueva pareja, a pesar del dolor le complacía verla tan feliz

-Todos podemos hacer algo para estar al lado de la persona que amamos ¿no crees?

-Supongo

-Si no recuerda a Eriol - soltó una carcajada - el te amenazo a muerte. Si fue una exageración, pero dio resultado

-Es verdad

-La vida es cruel con algunos de nosotros, el amor es el peor sentimiento de todos - la vos de Kaho se iba apagando, Hajime distinguió el temor la tristeza el malestar - lo que quiero que entiendas es que no estamos haciendo nada malo, solo luchamos por la persona que amamos

-Me cuesta creer en eso cuando tambien significa provocarles sufrimiento a esas mismas personas

-Si, no se que decir frente a eso. Después de todo nosotros también sufrimos

-Quizás no deberíamos hacer nada

-No - a pesar de la calma las seguridad de esa única palabra era mas fuerte que cualquier grito - Escucha, no me importa si en esta historia nosotros somos los antagonistas - sus ojos brillaron - yo jugare mi papel y si al final el no me termina amando no importa, porque el solo hecho de saber que no me rendí tan rápido y luche... hará que me conforme

Se sentía un poco culpable al sentir una leve admiración

-Te ayudare, no me echare para atrás - volvió a mirar hacia afuera

-Nosotros también sufrimos, no lo olvides

-------------------------

Disculpa a Sakura, a veces puede se un poco exasperante

-No importa, al menos con ella nunca te podrías aburrir

Tomoyo se rió

-Si, ella tiene ese don cualquier sea el problema siempre, y no se como, logra subirte el animo

-Debe ser bueno que alguien como ella este cerca

-Cuando mi padre murió, a de ser porque era muy pequeña. Todo era tan confuso nada me ayudaba siempre estaba sola, quería estar sola la gente y su lastima me incomodaba, los niños son mas perceptivo de lo que se cree, luego la conocí y creo que fue es forma de compartir su alegría me atrajo...

-Que consuelo es saber que no estuviste sola

-Mmm no se que quieres decir. Pero gracias

Eriol la miro de reojo, estaba como ida siempre que tocaban ese teme se ponía de esa manera

-Te amo - soltó como si nada, trayendo de vuelta a la chica

Tomoyo le sonrió con ternura única, acaricio su rostro y acerco lentamente sus labios a los de el uniéndose en un tierno beso Eriol se separo de ella y la quedo mirando fijamente a los ojos

-Hay algo... yo no he sido honesto. Quiero que sepas que todo lo que te he dicho sobre lo que siento por ti, es verdad... pero tienes que escuhar atentamente jura que me perdonaras...

La intuición de Tomoyo le advirtió que desapareciera del lugar cuanto antes

-Lo se - se alejo inquieta – y voy a escucharte sea lo que sea que me tengas que decir pero ahora necesito ir al baño

-Pero...

-¡No tardo! - aviso mientras salía corriendo

Dejo a Eriol con las palabras en la boca, pero probablemente fue lo mejor porque el impulso de contarle toda la verdad podría ser la cosa mas estupida. No era el momento, no era el lugar y no estaba preparado capaz hubiera dicho solo torpezas hubiera destruido todo lo que había logrado de un momento para otro, por nada del mundo quería perder a Tomoyo nuevamente.

En alguna instancia deberá contar todo, era inevitable tener que ver a Michi o Sonomi adena siempre estaba la posibilidad de ser reconocido o recordado por Tomoyo era lo que mas le molestaba. Aunque después de tantos años era imposible

------------------------

Idiota, eso era Eriol porque lo ultimo que quería era escuchar una razón para acabar con la relación, ni siquiera llevaban media semana. Pero a el le bajo la repentina gana de hacer honor a la verdad por mientras prefería huir, hacer oídos sordos cada vez que Eriol se ponga en plan honesto al menos hasta que ella se quiera sacar la venda de los ojos

-Daidouji

No alcanzo a entrar al baño, cuando escullo que la llamaban, reconoció a la perfección esa voz que la solicitaba. Se giro y quedaron frente a frente

-Tenemos que hablar

Tomoyo dio un largo suspiro

* * *

CONTINUARA...

Mi unica justificacion es que cuando tenia escrito todo el capitulo.. se borro todo!! se imaginan el bajon que me dio buuu quisas este capitulo no me quedo tan bien pero jooo ya estoy impaciente por terminar la historia... solo quedan dos capitulos mas... espero... jajajjaj estoy feliz por como va la trama seeee... que tendra que confesar Eriol??? ya se lo imaginan cierto... pero la cosa no es tan asi... jojojojo todo va a terminar muy muy muy mal para nuestra pobre Tomoyo...

para mi segunda historia... ya tengo listo es triangulo amoroso... sorpresa! ojala me sigan con la otra historia plis!!!

gracias por sus RW ship... porque mas que mal son... ud, los que dan animos.. para continuar...

me despido... hasta la prox bye

adelanto... Eriol esta con las manos atadas, Hajime y Kaho pondran su plan en marcha... pero lo mas importante es que la verdad saldra a la luz y eso traera muchas consecuencias,,,, en especial para Tomoyo


	9. Chapter 9

**Novena parte**

**-****¿**Vayamos a un lugar tranquilo? - propuso

-No creo que sea necesario

Kaho miro alrededor

-Es algo que tienes que escuchar por tu propio bien, no te haré una escena de celos o te reclamare nada si es eso lo que te preocupa

-Entonces? ya se lo que tu y Eriol tenían, no fue mi intención entrometerme - comenzó a justificarse antes de tiempo - pero las cosas se dieron así

-Lo se – dijo pareciendo comprensible

-Pero Eriol y yo estamos bien

-Solo creo que es algo que debes escuchar por tu propio bien estar

No sabia porque, solo la curiosidad le hizo aceptar seguir a kaho. Entraron al salón de música, no haba nadie más que ellas

Kaho al entrar se encamino hasta la mesa del profesor apoyándose en ella Tomoyo se quedo al lado de la puerta

-Bien

-Mas que nada es una advertencia, solo escúchame después puedes hacer lo que quieras. Pero creo que mereces mas que nadie escuchar esto eres la primera a quien le hago este favor

-Si, ¿y porque?

-Porque de todas serás la que mas sufras - gatillo

Tomoyo hizo un gesto de impaciencia no sabia a perfección lo que Kaho se traía entre mano pero estaba mas que claro el objetivo

-Gracias por tu consideración conmigo - ironizo - te escuchare pero desde ahora te digo que no dará resultado, se muy bien lo mujeriego que fue Eriol

Kaho soltó una carcajada

-Es mas que eso. Eriol nunca va a cambiar siempre será el mismo, ¿crees que es la primera vez que hace esto? pues no, hasta perdí la cuenta porque siempre es el mismo patrón y ¿sabes cuan es el final? - Kaho sonrió - siempre vuelve a mi

Tomoyo se cruzo de brazos

-El cambio, lo se

-¿Como puedes saberlo? porque dudo que lo conozcas tanto como yo, el es igual a mi. Nunca me molesto que se liara con otras mujeres mientras estábamos juntos, cada uno puede hacer lo que quiera porque sin importar nada, el y yo acabamos unidos. Siempre

-Entonces que haces acá ¿no deberías esperar a que vuelva a ti? lo siento pero esta vez no será así - se defendía tanto a ella como a Eriol - nos amamos

-El amor no siempre es lo mas importante, a veces lo que cuenta es ser tu mismo con una persona y eso solo puede lograrlo conmigo

-¿Eso es todo?

-Yo no te puedo contar… porque bueno se lo prometí a Eriol pero mereces saber muchas cosas realmente tu situación es lamentable

-Situación! ¿De que estas hablando? - Tomoyo abrió la puerta - perdí un valioso tiempo acá, yo ya no quiero seguir

-Si no me crees pregúntale... no te rindas hasta que te confiese todo - hablaba subiendo un poco su tono de voz - solo te hago un favor, no es nada contra ti. Si quisiera hacer algo te hubiera acusado con respecto al robo de los exámenes

-¿C-como sabes?

-Eriol me contó, el me lo dice todo

Una ola de decepción y traición la inundo por dentro

-También sobre su trato. Guau! ser su sirvienta por tanto tiempo te admiro

-Dios - susurro

Kaho se acerco a ella y a largo un brazo acariciando su cabello

-Me das tanta pena - Tomoyo estaba estática sintió el impulso de empujarla y salir corriendo, pero no podía - y si supieras toda la verdad

Lo que mas espanto a Tomoyo fue ver la lastima, esa sincera lastima en los ojos de Kaho, realmente la observaba con pena y compasión, de esa misma manera que la miraban cuando pequeña. La diferencia es que ahora no sabia porque

Tomoyo salio del salón con calma, sin ningún gesto o comentario tampoco se percato del rostro complacido de Kaho

--

Ignorante de su alrededor estaba concentrada en sus pensamiento, en la odiosa forma que la miro Kaho como si se regocijara de alguna situación de la cual ella no estaba enterada.

En el fondo sabia que las ultimas palabras eran verdaderas, Eriol hace poco quiso contarle algo y ella no lo dejo y ahora viene Kaho a aconsejarle que lo obligue a confesar. Pues no tenia ni la mas mínima idea que hacer porque ahora no era tan fácil como pensaba "hacerse la de oídos sordos" que era esa cosa que le tenia que contar ¿alguna infidelidad? ¿algún otro juego tonto de Eriol? ¿que tanto podía ser que mereciera saberlo con tanta urgencia?

-Tomoyo!

Pero precisaba confiar en Eriol, y si! confiaba. Maldita Kaho, porque tubo que escucharla

-Tomoyo! - la agarro del brazo - hace rato que vengo llamándote ¿te sucede algo?

En medio de la sorpresa forzó una sonrisa

-Eriol. Es solo que no te oía

-Porque tardaste?

-Nada en especial

El se dio cuenta la extrañeza de la chica, la forma que lo miraba curiosa e interrogante

-Esta bien - Eriol la miraba tratando de descifrar lo que le sucedía - sobre lo que ocurrió hace rato - se rascaba la cabeza - no era nada importante era solo...

-¿Una broma? - se adelanto

-Si! una broma, ya sabes como soy

Tomoyo y Eriol comenzaron a reír falsamente

-Lo imagine

Lo peor no es mentirle a los demás, si no mentirse así mismos

--

_-Si es terrible pero que mas puedo hacer - decía Sonomi con amargura - hemos ido a los mejores médicos_

_-¿Y como esta el? ya sabes mentalmente_

_-Tranquilo al menos eso aparenta. Futoshi cree que desconozco la gravedad de la situación_

_-Es decir que tu sabes..._

_-Desde el comienzo_

_-Menos mal! me sentía terrible al verte tan ingenua, El debería decirte la realidad de su enfermedad..._

_-A veces quiero que solo ocurra lo inevitable y me siento la mujer mas horrible del mundo - Sonomi se seco las lagrimas con el pañuelo que le ofreció su amiga - pero esta incertidumbre, hace semanas que no duermo o como… estoy pendiente a cada segundo de el _

_-No deberías sentirte culpable - le reprocho su amiga - esta clase de cosas trae consecuencias para todos, tu también eres victima de su enfermedad_

_Sonomi se levantó y caminaba alrededor de la sala de estar _

_-Ayer Futoshi hablo con lo abogados y dejo todo listo para cuando el no este. ¡Esta haciendo todo solo!, no a compartido nada conmigo para no hacerme sufrir_

_-¿Donde esta ahora? - pregunto por curiosidad_

_-En el jardín, jugando con Tomoyo..._

_Sonomi se acerco a la ventana, corrió la cortina y sintió escalofríos por todo su cuerpo helándose por completo, dejo de respirar, palideció, el tiempo se detuvo, no era consiente de nada. Solo en aquel cuadro_

_Una punzada de dolor en el pecho la hizo expulsar el aire que contenía_

_El cuerpo de su amado, el único hombre que la hecho feliz en la vida estaba tirado en el suelo inconciente y su pequeña niña sentado al lado de el mirando el inerte cuerpo de su padre con curiosidad_

_--_

-Prometí que llegaría temprano, Michi me castigo - hablo ruborizada

-No importa - le hablo comprensivo Eriol - aunque espero que mañana no sea igual

-Te aseguro que la convenceré! - exclamo cerrandole un ojo - bien ahora me tengo que ir

Tomoyo se soltó de la mano de Eriol y le dio una fugaz beso en la mejilla, en cualquier otro momento el hubiera hecho algo al respecto, pero solo por ahora lo dejaría pasar

Vio alejarse a la chica

Se dio media vuelta y se encamino a su casa, aun no podía olvidar la forma en que lo había mirado Tomoyo probablemente alguna de las chicas con quien salio le lleno la cabeza de estupideces. Si, lo mas probable es que sea eso

Metió su mano al bocillo y saco el celular, estaba sonando se fijo en el numero y resoplo con fastidio

-Que quieres?

_-No me hables de esa manera! soy tu madre!__  
_  
-Si, pero a veces se me olvida

_-No seas desagradable _

-Que quieres?

_-Eres un odioso. Hijo haces bastante tiempo que estamos acá, con tu padre y no nos hemos visto ni una sola vez_

-Y, no le veo el problema

_-Por favor... bueno mañana te iré a buscar para que cenemos_

-No lo creo

_-Porque no?_

-Madre tengo que cortar

_-Bueno entonces quedamos en eso_

-Adiós - corto, dejando con la palabra en la boca a su madre

volvió a colocar el aparato telefónico en su bolsillo.

Poco casi ningún interés tenia en ver a sus padres la costumbre de no estar nunca con ellos, corto necesidad de verlos… ya no era un niño. Muchas veces en su infancia se cuestiono si el hecho de que siempre estaban lejos era porque en realidad no lo querían o que era menos importante que todos esos negocios. Pero la respuesta era mas simple; ellos eran malos padres, no había otra justificación.

Entro por la cocina como generalmente lo hacia y encontró a kisa

-Si llama mi madre dile que no estoy

-Como diga joven

-Iré a mi cuarto no tengo hambre

--

Tomoyo entro a la cocina y Michi ya la estaba esperando con la comida servida en la mesa

-Hola Michi

-Niña ¿como te fue en la escuela?

-Bien

Se acerco al lavadero, se mojo las manos luego sentó a la mesa y observo un largo tiempo el plato de comida antes de echarse el primer bocado, estaba pensativa. jugueteo un poco con los guisantes, se armo de valor interior miro a su nana quien también la observaba con gracia

-Quieres contarme algo? - le pregunto lo indiscutible

-Si

-Soy toda oídos

-Estoy saliendo con alguien - le dijo Tomoyo - el va en mi escuela

-¿hace cuanto tiempo? - consulto

Tomoyo se quedo pensando

-Hace dos días - termino diciendo

Michi la quedo mirando, y reconoció ese brillo único en sus ojos, el de alguien enamorada. Se sintió feliz por su niña, porque para ella Tomoyo siempre seriá "su niña" aunque ahora se viera grande y mas madura

-Y lo conozco?

-Lo dudo

-¿Y como se llama?

Michi solo cumplía su labor de protectora, y quería hacer bien su papel. Ahora se le venia la responsabilidad de conocer al muchacho y ver si era una buena persona, con buenos sentimientos

-Como se llama?

-Eriol Hiragizawa - se llevo otro resto de comido a la boca

Michi pestaño un par de veces, y los nervios la invadieron se paso una mano por su rostro

-¿Eriol Hiragizawa?

-Si. ¿Ubicas el apellido?

Michi sonrió nerviosa

-Algo así... - se levanto

No podía ser una coincidencia, no una tan grande. Pero como se dio esa situación porque volver a enfrentar el pasado, eso no era bueno para Tomoyo

Michi la miro

¿Que debía hacer? no podía quedarse de tranquila

-Michi ¿te siente bien?

-Si

Tomoyo se levanto y se gano al lado de ella

-Estas toda pálida

-Debo tener una baja de presión - decía mientras se sentaba - solo necesito tranquilizarme

Tomoyo fue a buscar una bazo de agua y se lo ofreció

-Gracias mi niña, será mejor que valla a recostarme un rato

-Si continuas así llamare a un medico

-No es necesario

-Nada de eso, no quiero exagerar, pero si veo que no mejoras llamare a un medico

Michi rió complacida

-Solo...- se levanto - necesito una siesta

-Bien, cualquier cosa me llamas no lo dudes

Después de tantos años, y de forma tan repentina Michi se veía obligada a lidiar con esta escena que jamás pensó que llegaría a ocurrir. Pero debía pensar positivo y principalmente hablar con Eriol es decir no tenia que ser una situación tan terrible

Se sentó en su cama, ¿que tenia que hacer?

Tomoyo se fue a su dormitorio con la preocupación que le dejo Michi, se hecho en su cama y comenzó a repasar el día y su conclusión fue que no haría nada solo dejaría que las cosas se dieran si tiene que enterarse de algo en su debido tiempo lo haría, no escucharía nada mas de la boca de Kaho o cualquier chica celosa, tampoco analizaría tanto las situaciones eso es realmente cansador

Al dia siguiente. Después de verificar por un largo rato si ya Michi se encontraba bien, salio de la casa para dirigirse a la escuela placentera sorpresa fue encontrarse a Eriol un poco mas allá de esperándola

-Creí que no saldrías nunca

-Je, es que no pensé que vendrías

Eriol le dio un beso en los labios, tomo su manos y comenzaron a caminar

-Estuviste mucho rato esperando

-Como una hora

Tomoyo lo miro sorprendida y conmovida, una calida satisfacción la inundo

-Y porque no fuiste hasta mi casa

-No lo se, no me pareció correcto nadie me conoce y…

-Bueno si no te presentas nadie te terminara conociendo - dijo lógicamente Tomoyo

Eriol la miro de reojo

-Debiste ir, además a la única que verías seria a Michi, mi madre jamás esta en casa ¿Porque no vienes hoy día? - pregunto con ilusión

La negativa de mano de una excusa no pudo ser dada, ya que el celular de Eriol comenzó a sonar. Miro la pantalla y su ceño se frunció

-Te pasa algo? - pregunto Tomoyo al notar la reacción - ¿No vas a contestar?

-No - dijo secamente

La persona al otro lado realmente deseaba comunicarse con el chico ya que estuvo un buen rato insistiendo hasta que Eriol decidió apagar el aparato, Tomoyo que no pronuncio palabra y tampoco tenia intención de preguntar nada estaba bastante curiosa con la actitud de su novio, y este supo notarla y sin mas vuelta

-Era mi madre

-Ha - exclamo, sin hacer demasiado alboroto

-Esta aquí

-Que bien

-Quiere que nos juntemos para cenar, no nos hemos visto desde que llegaron

-Eso es bueno ¿iras?

-No lo creo, seria un poco cínica la situación, ganas de que se preocupen por mi vida después de tanto tiempo sin vernos, me párese detestable

Visto de ese punto de vista, no dejaba de tener razón mas un si en aquellas palabras no había ni una pizca de rencor

-Pero de todas formas los veras en la casa entonces..

-Pues no será así, desde que llegaron se están alojando en un Hotel

-Un ¿Hotel?

-Están haciendo negocios, con el dueño de una cadena hotelera este le invito a pasar su estadía en uno de sus hoteles hubiera sido una descortesía no aceptar

-Aun así es triste.. - dijo sinceramente

-Dejo de serlo hace mucho tiempo - Eriol se llevo una mano a la cabeza y sacudió su cabello - en fin, este tema me cansa ¿que me cuentas tu?

-La verdad es que estoy preocupada por Michi, ayer tubo un alza de presión casi se desmaya

-Vio a un doctor - pregunto en un tono de preocupación que llamo bastante la atención a Tomoyo

-No, ella no quiso - se justifico

-debiste haberla obligado

Si no se equivocaba. ¿Eriol estaba llamado la atención?

-Bueno, de todas formas todas la empleadas de la casa la están vigilando a cada segundo por cualquier cosa

-Aun así..

-Eriol, yo se lo que hago conozco a Michi a diferencia de ti. Y aunque la hubiéramos llevado a la fuerza se las arreglaría para escapar de un doctor. Gracias por tu preocupación - dijo entrecerrando los ojos - excesiva siendo que no la conoces, pero gracias

Eriol carraspeo, y prefirió no hacer mas comentarios y dejar todo ahí

Ciertamente se preocupaba por Michi, aun se acordaba de ella con mucho afecto era la única aparte de Tomoyo que se comportaba y demostraba cariño a el... Patético, pero a veces fingía cuando pequeño que esa sirvienta era su madre

Se detuvieron instantáneamente frente a la escuela, ya estaban cerradas las puertas

-Esto es tu culpa - le acuso a Eriol

-Claro que no - se quejo la chica

Eriol la miro

-Mejor vamos a hablar con el portero

Después de las disculpas correspondiente y unas caras de arrepentidos lograron entrar llevándose una advertencia consigo

-Pensé que ya no vendrían - le dijo Sakura a ambos chico

-Solo tuvimos un percance - le hablo Tomoyo

-En todo caso no se perdieron de nada

-Después me prestas tus apuntes

-Claro - le afirmo a la chica

-¿Y Eriol?

-Creo que fue a la práctica de fútbol con Shaoran

-¡Que bien! - se levanto y la tomo de la mano - entonces vamos a verlos y a hacerles porra

Tomoyo solo se dejo llevar con una cara de vergüenza ajena

-Tomoyo! - escucho un leve grito, miro hacia atrás y era Hajime quien la llamaba

Se detuvo y por ende Sakura quien la quedo observando curiosa, cuando se percato de lo que se trataba soltó a su amiga y espero alguna reacción

De pies esperando la con una sutil sonrisa en la boca y rogando con la mirada que se acercara hacia donde estaba el, pensó pero valdría la pena hablar con el y aclarar algunas cosas

Miro Sakura y ella hizo un gesto sonriéndole

-Le diré a Eriol que tuviste que hacer unas cosas

-Gracias - se acerco a Hajime

-Gracias por aceptar hablar conmigo

-No pasa nada

-¿Vamos a dar un paseo?

-Claro, porque no

Ambos salieron del edificio y se dirigieron a los jardines uno que otros alumnos se paseaban, al final se sentaron en una de las bancas

-Te felicito... - ella lo miro - por lo de Eriol

-Si, es extraño somos una pareja poco común

-¿Porque lo dices?

-El chico mas popular de la escuela y yo

-Solo piensa, que el único fortunado es Eriol

El don de decir siempre lo correcto ese era Hajime

-Lo amas cierto

-Mucho

No habia oportunidades, ni una sola posibilidad lo veía en sus ojos, toda ella demostraba el amor que sentía por el. Y era tan doloroso reconocer eso

-Tu y yo, solo somos buenos amigos ¿cierto? - repitió esas palabras con burla con gracia con dolor

-Lo mejores...

-Ya saben que hacer - les dijo Kaho mientras le entregaba dinero a ambas chicas – asegúrense de que escuche

-Si! - asintieron las dos al mismo tiempo mientras soltaban tontas risillas

Eriol se encontraba parado a una orilla de la cancha apoyado en la reja, tomando agua, descansando y esperando que Tomoyo apareciera ya que Sakura le dijo que iría en busca de el

-Hajime es tan lindo... - cuchicheaban las chicas lo suficientemente bajo como para no ser tan obvias pero lo suficientemente alto como para que Eriol pusiera atención

-¿Quien es Hajime?

-El chico que vimos, ahí en los jardines

-Ah, bueno si es muy guapo

-¿Crees que tenga oportunidad?

-No lo se, pero estaba con una chica

Era imposible no escuchar la conversación, pero Eriol no prestaba atención

-Si, creo que era Daidouji

Hasta ahora, apenas escucho lo ultimo salio corriendo, y detrás de el Kaho quien tranquilamente lo seguía a distancia

-No tienes curiosidad? por saber lo que paso la razón porque no fui? no te interesa saberlo

-La verdad que no. Todo dio un cambio inesperado y ya no se puede volver hacia atrás

-Porque como pudo ser todo tan rápido?

-No lo se, pero hay algo que solo tu me diste, tu fuiste la primera persona que me hizo creer bonita, que alguien pudiera querer... No puede imaginar como me hiciste sentir en ese momento

-Yo...

-Eres una gran persona, la mejor. Y mi corazón se tranquiliza cuando se que voy a contar siempre contigo

-No lo dudes jamás...

Ni Hajime ni Tomoyo se daban cuenta de la presencia de Eriol y Hajime a poca distancia escondidos tras un árbol

-Kaho apártate - le decía a la chica

-Hey a mi esto también me interesa...

-Eres odiosa - y volvió toda su atención a la otra pareja, aunque no lograba escuchar

-Bésala, bésala, bésala... - murmuraba Kaho

Tomoyo se levanto de la banca

-Bueno tengo que ir hacer algunas cosas

-Espera - exclamo Hajime, Tenia que besarla ese era el trato qué había hecho con kaho darle un beso a Tomoyo y se supone que Eriol debería ver aquel beso. Pero la vedad es que no sabia si el estaba por ahí mirando, se supone que Kaho se debía encargar de eso

-Que

-Antes que te vayas... - el chico levanto la mano para acercarla a su rostro, faltaba tan poco, si hacia un movimiento rápido podría tocar eso labios sentir la calidez si solo se acercara un poco. Detuvo su mano y la dejo caer - Te deseo lo mejor

-Yo también a ti - respondió ajena e inocente

Soltó una bocanada de aire y comenzó reír

-Bueno, nos vemos al rato - les dio las espalda y le hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano

No iba cometer una estupidez, no iba jugar con los sentimientos de nadie el no era así, aceptaría dignamente los hechos y dejaría que el tiempo aliviara el amor hasta borrarlo. No la quería perder por completo

En el minuto que Hajime paso por el lado de aquel árbol fue inevitable sentir la presencia de esas dos personas. Deteniéndose el con sorpresa

Ambos le miraban con molestia

De atrás se escuchaba venir a Tomoyo, Hajime se giro para verla, Kaho al ver es gesto se asomo por sobre Eriol y alcanzo a ver a la chica, y en un rápido movimiento tomo a Eriol girándolo hacia ella, agarro con fuerza el rostro y le beso. La fuerza que aplicaba la chica mas el aturdimiento de este hizo que el beso durara mas de lo necesario suficiente como para que Tomoyo saliera casi corriendo del lugar

Cuando por fin logro safarse, solo vio la espalada de Tomoyo a lo lejos y sin pensarlo salio corriendo tras de ella

-Idiota - insulto a Hajime - pensé que me ibas a ayudar, ahora veo que solo eres un cobarde

El la miro

-Dios, eres tan patética - soltó de la manera mas cruel posible y fue detrás de la pareja para ver si lograba aclarar la situación

Cuando logro alcanzarla tomo a la chica de brazo para que se detuviera, esta se safo con violencia. Hace algunos segundos ya que el había finalizado el horario de descanso y el patio delantero de la escuela se encontraba vació.

-Escúchame - la tomo por segunda vez logrado poner a la chica frente a el, y el alma se le partió al ver el rostro de Tomoyo empapado en lagrimas y en sus ojos solo dolor - ¡Lo que viste fue un engaño ella me tomo por sorpresa!

Tomoyo se alejo unos pasos de Eriol pues no quería ninguna clase de cercanía con el

-Ya... no se...no confió en ti - decía mientras lloraba desconsoladamente, desahogándose - Eres un mentiroso...!

-Créeme - le rogaba Eriol - ella fue.. ¡Soy sincero!

-Mentira! mentira! - le grito - nunca eres sincero... finges serlo... pero solo eres un mentiroso - se seco las lagrimas con las manos o hizo el intento - y no quiero estar con un mentiroso...

Eriol guardo silencio tratando de digerir la situación

-No digas eso - trato de calmar la ambiente - por favor confía en mi...

-No quiero... - se llevo una mano a la frente al sentir una fuerte puntada - me cansas... tu, siempre parecieses mentir ¿acaso has sido sincero conmigo?

La decepcionante respuesta solo fue apartar la mirada

-No tiene sentido... el que tu... y yo estemos... juntos

-¡Tomoyo, escucha! - Hajime logro llamar la atención de la chica - es verdad, Eriol esta diciendo la verdad

Eriol miro al chico con la esperanza de que extraña defensa sirviera de algo

-Fue Kaho quien lo beso a la fuerza

Tomoyo sintió una segunda puntada igual de fuerte

-Si, pero de todas formas que hacían allí acaso puedes responderme eso

-Si - respondió inseguro de confesarse pero ya no le quedaba otra - Ese era el plan de Kaho

-¿Plan?

-Se supone que el beso te lo iba dar yo, y Eriol nos vería por eso Kaho lo llevo a donde estábamos nosotros - observo a Eriol quien lo miraba con furia - Yo me arrepentí no podía hacerte eso...

-Espera... espera... - Tomoyo comenzó a reír entre lagrimas - esta situación es absurda, esta escena es absurda, todo esto es absurdo... Hajime creí que... no importa ya da igual. No quiero saber nada de ustedes

-Pero si ya dijo que yo no era el culpable... Tomoyo - se acerco a ella tomándola de los hombros - ya se aclaro todo

-¡Y que! - se soltó con la misma violencia de la otras ocasiones - si de todas formas no eres sincero conmigo

-Por favor...

-¡Eriol! - Eriol levanto la vista por sobre la cabeza de Tomoyo y deseo a dios que fuera una alucinación - !porque no respondes mis llamadas!

-¿Que haces acá? - ignorando los retos - No deberías venir

-Como que no! si no vengo a tu escuela no hay forma de enterarme de que mi hijo esta vivo

Tomoyo quien se encontraba ajena a esa discusión le entro curiosidad cundo escucho la palabra hijo, se dio vuelta y vio a una alta y esbelta mujer de corto cabello rubio, vestida con una chaqueta negra y una falda de igual color que le hacia destilar elegancia y inteligencia demás estaba decir que poseía la belleza que una mujer madura podría tener. Y ahora veía la Tomoyo, la herencia de aquellos ojos azules que poseían Eriol, la misma tonalidad, la misma expresión de arrogancia y suficiencia pero con un brillo dulce.

No había emitido palabra, simplemente se dedicaba admirar a esa mujer quien llamaba la atención a Eriol, luego su mirada paso a la de el y hasta ganas de reír le dio cuando noto las mismas expresiones. Pero ya no aguantaba mas la situación ni el insoportable dolor de cabeza

-Yo me voy - dijo apenas

No alcanzo a dar tres pasos cuando Eriol noto como se alejaba

-Tomoyo, no te vayas por favor - fue casi un imploro

Para Iroko, fue inevitable no recordar ese nombre y se percato en la muchacha que no había tomado en cuenta al llegar, miro a su hijo y luego a Tomoyo quien se alejaba

-¡Tomoyo Didouji! - sin saber a ciencia cierta porque grito su nombre pero sirvió porque la chica se detuvo, Ella miro a su hijo y en el solo vio angustia y miedo

Se acerco lentamente a Tomoyo, también Eriol se acerco pero se detuvo a mas distancia, Hajime se quedo parado donde mismo y prefrió desde ahí observar la escena

Solo cuando estuvo frente a Tomoyo se detuvo

-Hola - le hablo suavemente y con una sonrisa en los labios - Soy Iroko... ¿me recuerda?

-No… ¿Quien es? - sabia que era la madre de Eriol pero porque la conocía a ella si nunca la había visto en su vida

-No me recuerdas - reafirmo Iroko y miro a Eriol quien asentía con la cabeza

Tomoyo se dio cuanta de las miradas que se lanzaron y supo que había algo que le ocultaban ¿Pero que podría ser?

La mujer se alejo de ella y se acerco a Eriol...

-Como es que no se te ocurrió decirme nada - le susurro al oído - Es que acaso Sonomi los sabe?

-No pensé que importara tanto

Su madre solo le dio una mirada de reprobación

-¿De que están hablando? - les corto Tomoyo ese pequeño dialogo - Exijo que me digan lo pasa

-Nada - respondió Iroko, calmada y apacible - Eriol ya me había hablado de ti... solo eso

Tomoyo miro erio y sabia que era una mentira

-¡Dejen de subestimarme dejen de mentir! - una tercera puntada mas fuerte, sentía una presión en sus ojos

-Si Eriol, porque no le dices la verdad - aquel circo no iba acabar nunca

Eriol alerto la intención de Kaho

-Ya sabemos cuales son tus planes y no importa lo que digas... ¡nunca te voy a amar entiéndelo! - le grito desesperado, esperando que se fuera y no empeorara la situación

Pero de ella solo recibió una burlesca sonrisa

-Si no me puedes amar, no me importa que me odies - le mando un beso al aire, y se dirigió a Tomoyo - esta es tu oportunidad...

-Cállate, Kaho cállate

Iroko, no sabia que hacer no entendía nada

-Niña ¿que haces?... lo mejor es que no te metas - le dijo amenazante

Kaho la ignoro completamente

-Sabias que el hombre que tu amas a estado engañándote y aprovechándose

Tomoyo miro a Eriol con miedo a lo que se pudiera referir

-Es obvio que tu no recuerdas nada, una Amnesia... mmm no debe ser fácil - frunció el ceño a modo de duda y se llevo un dedo al mentón - ¿o si? - dijo mirando de forma directa y tajante a Tomoyo

Todo empezaba dar vueltas. Ahora sentía un dolor intenso y permanente como si algo estuviera rompiéndose dentro de su cabeza

-No sigas... - dijo Tomoyo palpando de forma inconciente lo que se le venia - no sigas...

Eriol no podía emitir palabra todo avanzaba demasiado rápido, ya no sabia como evitar que todo ocurriera, Iroko se encontraba en la misma situación

-Hasta para mi es difícil creer como una persona puede olvidar a quien fue su mejor amigo de Toda la vida. Bueno... no toda - bromeo cruelmente - pero eso no es lo peor, lo peor es que quien fue tu mejor amigo, se este aprovechando burlando y fingiendo no conocer nada de ti, incluso cuando el sabe mejor tu propio pasado… eso es cruel

Tomoyo se llevo las manos a la cabeza de manera desesperada

-Sabiendo cosas tan importantes… como la muerte de tu padre

-¡Cállate! – rugio Eriol

-El que tu lo hallas vito morir… - sin saber lo que decía, Kaho no pensó en las consecuencias

Cuando eso fue lo que gatillo en su cerebro y un centenar de imágenes comenzaron a pasar por su cabeza, imágenes familiares pero tan ajenas, y el dolor aquel insoportable dolor

Kaho se logro asustar al ver la reacción de la chica quien comenzó a sangrar por la nariz, dio unos pasos hacia atrás y choco con Hajime quien la miraba de forma acusadora

-Tu lo causaste - le dijo, y esa infundo mas culpa y miedo en Kaho que la propia Tomoyo

Eriol se acerco rápidamente con la intención de llevarla a la enfermería

-¡No te atrevas!! - aquel grito le desgarró la garganta, que no hizo dudar a nadie que se escucho por todas partes

Tomoyo se levanto con dificulta difícilmente veía su exterior por que lo único que lograba ver con claridad eran esas imagenes dentro de su cabeza, Eriol, Iroko, Kaho, Hajime y unas cuantas personas que salieron a ver lo que pasaba...

No logro a avanzar cuando se desplomo por completo sin saber nada mas.. y todo su alrededor dejo de existir

CONTINUARA...

Bien espero q les aya agrdado... me costo mucho escribirlo, y bueno salio esto alfin y al cabo tan malo no quedo la demora mas que nada se debe a falta de tiempo y cansansio... sin animos de justificarme jejejeje

con mucho cariño... esta historia va dirigida a toda... las que se toman el tiempode de leerla y qeu con paciencia espera cada capitulo... gracias gracias.. !!

bueno espero sus Rew... plis

y adelantisimo...: Uno de nuestros queridisimos personajes dira adios... buuuuuuuu

bye besos


	10. Chapter 10

**Décima parte**

_Futoshi hace mucho tiempo que había asumido su enfermedad, al principio no pensó que fuera tan grave, claro eso hasta que le dijeron que su única esperanza era un transplante, aun estaba a tiempo de recibirlo, pero los médicos cruelmente le decían que no era probable que sobreviviera. En dos días mas debería ya hospitalizase por lo tanto no quería hacer otra cosa mas que pasar el mayor tiempo posible junto a su familia_

_-Papá, tienes las manos heladas - le dijo su pequeña hija_

_Hace tiempo que ni él sentía su propia calidez_

-_Eso es por que tu padre esta viejito - La niña rió_

_Generalmente no había día en que no se tomara un tiempo para jugar con su hija ya sea lazando la pelota, jugando a las escondidas o columpiándola; amaba pasar tiempo con ella y cada momento era atesorado por él, en la crisis de su enfermedad se esforzaba porque Tomoyo tuviera esa imagen alegre de su padre, y que nunca se olvida de aquello. A pesar que ahora se veía limitado, no debía agitarse, hacer fuerza y ni nada que se le pareciera trataba de mostrarse y mantenerse vivo por ella_

_Tomoyo corrió por el patio, y tomo la pelota de multicolores, se la enseño a su papá en señal de que mantuviera la distancia para lanzársela con la mano, el monótono juego era ideal porque no requería mucho movimiento_

_Cuando atrapo la pelota su mente comenzó a vagar y la tristeza lo invadió, pensó que en un tiempo mas, ya probablemente él no exista; él un ser vivo, lleno de sentimientos, emociones, sabiduría y que tenia grandes cosas por sobre todo su esposa e hija, él que a pesar de la enfermedad se sentía con mas ganas de vivir que nunca y tal vez, jamás sostendría nuevamente esa pelota, tampoco volvería recibir un beso de Sonomi, ni el abrazo de su hija_

_-Papá! te toca! - y con ese aviso lo saco de sus pensamientos_

_Futochi sonrió y apego la pelota a su cuerpo_

_-No lo creo, será mejor que yo me quede con ella - comenzó un nuevo juego_

_-Nooo, vamos Papá - decía mientras se quejaba - siempre haces lo mismo ya no me gusta jugar contigo _

_-En ese caso yo y mi pelota nos iremos juntos - se dio vuela y comenzó a caminar _

_Una molestia en el pecho... que no presto atención_

_Sintió los rápidos pasos de si hija quien corría y se abrazaba a su cintura para que no siguiera avanzando, lo soltó y quiso tomar la pelota pero su padre la levanto poniéndola sobre su cabeza, Tomoyo daba cortos saltos tratando de tomarla_  
_empujándolo y sacudiéndolo ligeramente para que soltara el balón_

_Presión, dolor, vértigo..._

_Se tenso por completo y dejo de caer la pelota - Tomoyo fue tras de ella - Se llevo una mano al pecho_

_Falta de aire..._

_-To...moyo - La niña lo miro y comenzó a reír - ayu...dame..._

_Cayo de rodillas esforzándose inútilmente hasta que se desplomo por completo_

_La ultima imagen; fue ver el sonriente rostro de su hija, aquellos hermosos y grandes ojos brillosos, rebosantes de felicidad. Fue un verdadero ángel lo que vio_

_--_

-Donde esta!? - rompiendo el silencio de la sala de espera - Tomoyo Daidouji - le pregunto a la recepcionista del hospital

Esta chequeo en su computador

-En este momento el doctor la esta atendiendo así que por favor espere a que él venga

Michi se giro, vio que ahí estaba Eriol sentado, en unos de los sillones con la cabeza bajada y la cara entre sus manos, se acerco y se paro frente a él. Este se levanto, Michi pareció achicarse pero era Eriol quien se sintió pequeño ante esa mujer, que no veía hace tantos años, se miraron…

Una cacheta.

Voltio el rostro, sintió el dolor pero por solo por unos leves segundos. Miro a Michi otra vez, y esta, ahora le acariciaba la misma mejilla que había golpeado y si antes lo miraba con enojo, ahora en ella había compasión

-Mi niño... - le decía la niñera con cariño - si estas hecho todo un hombre

Eriol tomo la mano que aun lo acariciaba

-Lo siento tanto Michi - unas lagrimas resbalaron por su rostro - no pensé que causaría daño...

-Ya esta hecho - Michi le limpio las lagrimas con un pañuelo que saco de su cartera - esperemos a ver que pasa quizás no sea nada malo... pero tu y yo tenemos que conversar, debemos ponerlos al dia - dijo lo ultimo con un tomo ya mas duro - la engañaste… pero bueno eso es algo que hablaremos después ¿que paso?

-Estábamos discutiendo... todo se nos fue de las manos, escucho cosas que no debía, comenzó a sangrar de la nariz y se desmayo..

-Cosas que no debía ¿A que te refie...?

-¿Michi?

Esta miro a quien la llamaba

-Señora Iroko - acercándose a ella - tantos años sin verla ¿como ha estado? - le saludo con su acostumbrado respeto

-Bien! muy bien! - le dio un abrazo, que fue recibido con sorpresa y estimación - ¿y usted?

-No muy bien por ahora...

-Si, es verdad... no nos han dicho nada aun

-Perdón por la pregunta pero ¿que hace usted acá?

-Fui a buscar a Eriol a la escuela y bueno me encontré con Tomoyo y la sorpresa que me lleve…

Michi se sentó y junto ella Iroko y Eriol

-Pase lo que pase espero que no resulte nada grave...

Los tres guardaron silencio

-Tomoyo Didouji - grito un hombre de bata blanca alto, delgado con algunas canas y una barba a medio crecer - ¿son familiares de la paciente? - pregunto a las personas que lo miraban con ansias esperando su diagnostico

-¿Díganos como esta? - disimulando la desesperación

-Ella esta bien, ahora esta en observaciones… aun no estamos muy claro por lo ocurrido

-¿La podemos ver? - pregunto Eriol

-Lamentablemente no es posible, ahora ella esta durmiendo por mientras deberían avisarle a algún familiar

-Su madre viene en camino - le dio como respuesta Michi

-Bueno, cualquier cosa les aviso - y se retiro del lugar con prisa

-¿Entonces? - fue Eriol quien hablo

-Ha esperar, no nos quede de otra...

Los tres fueron a retomar sus asiento pero no alcanzaron a sentarse cuando una nueva voz interrumpió

-¿Como esta mi hija?

Eriol vio a Sonomi, y entre ese revoltijo de emociones y sentimientos que había dentro de él, por un segundo, un solo segundo se vio todo opacado, por el miedo al ver a aquella mujer

--

_-¿Papá? ¿papá? ¿papá? - llamaba insistentemente - deja de jugar ¡ya despierta!_

_Le decía mientras lo sacudía, para ella siempre era la misma historia, por ahora él se hacia el dormido pero cuando ella se acercase a el para ver lo que le pasaba, el se lanzaría sobre ella y le haría cosquillas hasta llorar. Pero esta vez no iba a ser así_

_Se corrió un poco hacia atrás y se sentó en el suelo para esperar a que su padre se aburriera de estar ahí tirado en el suelo haciéndose el muerto_

_-¿Papá? - alargo su brazo y palpo el rostro del hombre con un dedo - despierta - decía en un tono monótono y aburrido_

_Miraba detenidamente su rostro buscando una expresión, alguna mueca o sonrisa perdida que lo delatara, pero nada - Tomoyo hizo el mismo movimiento anterior - cuando ella lo tocaba tampoco se inmutaba. Y si de verdad estaba enfermo, porque estaba blanco como un papel _

_-¿Papá? ya no juegues no es gracioso - con un tono de voz mas despierto - ¿Papá? ¿papá? - se poso de rodillas y comenzó a sacudirlo - ¡¿papá?! ¡¿papá?! - lo sacudía con mas fuerza - me estoy asustando ¡¿papá?! _

_Fue lo último que exclamo y dejo caer sus brazos dejando el cuerpo tranquilo. Estaba confundida_

_-¡Futoshi! Futoshi! - era Sonomi quien gritaba de manera desesperada y corría hacia donde estaban ella y su padre_

_Lo que paso después para Tomoyo había sido muy rápido, su madre meneando, moviendo y por ultimo llorando sobre el pecho de su padre. Luego sintió a Michi quien la tomaba y la llevaba hacia la casa, Michi también lloraba, cuando estuvo adentro vio que la mamá de Eriol hablaba por teléfono pidiendo ayuda, entonces recordó que su papá también le había pedido ayuda, él le pidió ayuda y ella pensó que el jugaba, para ella era un juego._

_Ella se dio cuenta, ella entendió pero muy tarde, porque ella se había reído, ella se había sentado, ella vio morir a su padre._

_--_

-Ella esta bien, ahora duerme

-¿No tiene nada grave? ¿no pasa nada malo?

-No, solo fue desmayo el doctor dijo que estaría bien

Sonomi respiro mas tranquila, había tenido el alma en un hilo desde que la llamaron para avisarle lo ocurrido y dio gracias a dios por que no fuera nada grave, jamás podría haberse perdonado que algo malo le ocurriera a su hija

Sintió la calida mano de Michi sobre la suya

-Ella estará bien - le dijo serenamente tratando de brindarle confianza

Sonomi le sonrió agradecida por la calma que transmitía, suspiro y en ese mismo instante reparo en la presencia tanto de Iroko como de Eriol

-¿Que hacen acá?

-Sonomi, estábamos ahí cuando Tomoyo se desmayo

-¿Como? - luego volvio a mirar a Eriol y observo que traia uniforme

Iroko se acero a su amiga de años

-Es una larga historia

-¿De que hablas?

-Incluso a mi me gustaría saberla - dijo escudriñando a Eriol - la ultima vez que nos vimos fue en aquella cena, que tal si vamos a tomarnos un café mientras conversamos, Tomoyo solo esta dormida, además el tiempo así se nos pasara mas rápido

Sonomi acepto la oferta y Michi la alentó con una mirada, diciéndole que no se preocupara

-Bien... - se sentó nuevamente - ahora tu y yo vamos a hablar

--

_-¡Tu lo oíste Michi! - Sonomi no paraba de llorar - ¡fueron siete minutos Michi! ¡y en solo cinco minutos podríamos haber hecho algo! _

_-Señora..._

_El funeral de Futoshi seria mañana, ya estaban todos lo preparativos listos y se les había avisado a familiares y amigos_

_-Cállate! - le ordeno - no quiero oír nada mas_

_La muerte de Futoshi había sido provocada por un coagulo, evitando que la sangre avanzara por sus venas reduciendo su flujo. El doctor les explico, que dada la condición de su marido quien sufría una insuficiencia crónica; la posibilidades de sobre vivencia eran muy bajas y la única forma de haber evitado la tragedia era llamar inmediatamente, alrededor de siete minutos podría haberse hecho algo, de todas formas lo mas probable es que el resultado hubiera sido el mismo._

_Pero Sonomi olvido esa parte, lo único que sabia era que si Tomoyo hubiera corrido a avisarle ahora Futoshi estaría vivo_

_-Ella no sabia...- Sonomi seguía ordenándole que guardara silencio pero ella no hacia caso - escúcheme! ella es tan solo una niña, no lo hizo a propósito... todos estamos sufriendo y lamentamos su muerte pero escucho lo que dijo el medico que ni aun así él hubiera sobrevivido. Es usted quien se ensaño con ella... y no entiendo porque_

_-¡Porque ella lo dejo morir! - le dijo con impotencia_

_Michi pareció espantarse con aquella palabras sintió ganas de abofetearla, pero se resistió_

_-No debe decir eso... ella acaba de perder a su padre debería estar apoyándola y creo que es suficiente con que esa pobre niña se sienta culpable por si sola. Es mas, me estoy preocupando por ella - Michi trato de hablar con mas calma pero igual de firme - desde ese día que no ha dicho ni una sola palabra, tampoco come y pasa con la mirada perdida... puede ser comprensible ella también esta sufriendo, pero para ella todo seria mas fácil si usted la apoyara _

_Michi miraba a Sonomi quien no parecía reaccionar a ninguna de sus palabras solo lloraba y lloraba_

_-Es su madre - le dijo con impotencia - es su madre, y debería estar pensando en ella no en usted_

_-Ella no es mi hija, para mi es la persona que dejo morir al ser que yo mas amaba _

_Fue el leve sonido de su respiración, o la forma en que la pequeña presencia era demasiado obvia, Michi y Sonomi miraron sorprendidas y espantadas la presencia de la niña en el marco de la puerta mirando con su rostro inexpresivo a ambas mujeres, Tomoyo no dijo nada solo paseo sus ojos de una a la otra y continuo su camino. Michi camino hacia la puerta y vio a la niña yendo tranquilamente hasta llegar a su cuarto y cerrar la puerta tras ella._

_--_

-Estoy enamorado de ella... - decía Eriol - jamás le haría daño

-Lo se ¿pero como paso todo esto?

-Lamentablemente confíe en la persona equivocada - refiriéndose a Kaho - le conté cosas que no debía, fui un estupido al decirle...

-¿Que tan grave fue lo que escucho?

-Como murió su padre

Michi suspiro

-Ojala esto no signifique nada...

-Sabes lo que pasaría si a su mente llegaran todas esas cosa que se obligo a olvidar

-Me odiaría

--

_Las personas se paseaban por el amplio salón adornado de flores, en el medio de la sala se encontraba el ataúd con el cuerpo de Futoshi dentro, de vez en cuento alguien se acercaba a mirar y comenzaba a llorar, el resto también lloraba pero en los brazos de alguien o recordaba las anécdotas que vivieron con él._

_Tomoyo estaba en la esquina sentada, observando, analizando ya no pensaba en nada su mirada estaba igual de perdida. Ella no deseaba hablar, no quería decir nada por que es su mente la frase "fue mi culpa, fue mi culpa" es lo único que pasaba por su cabeza, su madre; no le hablaba, la odia no quería verla. Ella lo escucho y lo aceptó, se lo merecía; se merecía el desprecio de su madre_

_-Tomoyo - la infantil voz de su amigo fue correspondida solo con una mirada - ¿como estas?_

_Tomoyo no emitío ninguna palabra, no quería escuchar, no escuchaba_

_-Como estas? - volvió preguntar_

_La esperanza de una respuesta era cada vez menor, sentía la muerte del señor Futoshi pero mas le preocupaba su amiga. Seguía preguntando hasta que se rindió, aun así se quedo al lado de Tomoyo, debes en cuando decía alguna clase de comentario, cualquier cosa que un niño supiera decir, solo esperando que Tomoyo reaccionara._

_--_

_-_He sido mala

-No digas eso Sonomi...

-Es la verdad, he sido mala madre, he sido mala persona, volqué toda mi rabia e impotencia sobre hija

-Es verdad - tubo que reconocer Iroko - pero no es tarde puedes hacer las cosas mejor

-Tengo - corrigió - ella me tiene que perdonar... me tengo que ganar su perdón ella no tubo la culpa de nada. Pero yo no podía pensar en eso... no, no me voy a justificar yo me equivoque y a la única que le debo una explicación es a mi hija

-Es bueno que te hayas dado cuenta

--

_-Ha pasado ya una semana y Tomoyo pareciera no reaccionar, el estado de la señora Sonomi tampoco ayuda, no ha salido de su habitación y pasa llorando todo el día, ya no se que hacer señora Iroko_

_-Les ha afectado mucho, ambas amaban mucho a Futoshi - Iroko miro la niña sentada en la alfombra mirando por la ventana - ese estado en ninguna de lados es bueno_

_-He hablado con un doctor pero me ha dicho que no es nada es solo su forma de expresar su sufrimiento_

_-En Sonomi, pero Tomoyo es solo un niña... que tal si me llevo a Tomoyo conmigo unos días_

_Michi se quedo pensando unos instantes_

_-La influencia de Eriol podría hacerle bien – trataba de convencer Iroko_

_-Usted pueda que tenga razón, Eriol podría ser una buena influencia_

_Dicho y hecho esa misma tarde un pequeño bolso fue preparado y Iroko salio con Tomoyo de la mano, la verdad es que fue muy fácil. Sonomi ni estuvo interesada._

_Cuando Tomoyo se vio en la mansión de su amigo no dijo ninguna palabra ella solo acataba ordenes y su expresión era tan ecuánime como los días anteriores. Su amigo fue corriendo a recibirla, creyendo que ya estaba bien y fue una gran decepción ver que seguía igual que antes_

_-Mamá _

_Iroko se arrodillo para quedar a la altura de su hijo_

_-Tomoyo se quedara acá unos pocos días, los dos nos preocuparemos de ayudarla ¿cuento contigo?_

_El niño miro a su amiga y asintió con la cabeza_

_Tomoyo se instalo en una espaciosa habitación que quedaba al lado de la de Eriol. Ambos tanto madre como hijo vigilaban a la niña para ver si algo ocurría, pero nada, siempre la encontraban casi de la misma posición sentada en la cama y, cuando Eriol se sentó a lado de ella, su mente infantil no encontraba manera de ayudarla solo quería hacerla reír y que se olvidara de su padre, pero no lo podía conseguir _

_-No te preocupes - le dijo sereno el niño - yo te voy a cuidar_

_Estiro su manita y tomo entre ella la de su amiga, ese era su único contacto; la única comunicación._

_-Fue mi culpa... papá, murió por mi culpa_

_Eriol presiono aun mas fuerte su mano, quedo impactado ante la declaración de su amiga y no supo entender a que se refería. Esa fría voz, que lejos estaba pertenecerle a una pequeña de seis años, fue esa voz la que mas lo confundió, porque ahí no había ni un rastro de la niñita que él conocía._

_Y para Eriol lamentablemente esas fueron las ultimas palabras que le quedaron de Tomoyo, tampoco el plan dio resultado la semana que Tomoyo estuvo con ellos seguía igual de ida... incluso el niño confesaba con culpabilidad que no le gustaba quedarse solo con su amiga. Iroko se sintió inútil cuando se vio en la obligación de llamar a Michi para informarle._

_Al día siguiente, Tomoyo estaba sentada en su cama esperando a su nana, Eriol la miro desde la puerta y se armo de valor. En su mano llevaba una figurita de cristal, un pequeño unicornio cuyo significado era enorme, aquel preciado objeto había sido un regalo de su difunto abuelo y lo guardaba con adoración; también era el objetivo principal de su amiga, al menos antes lo era. Esa curiosidad de Tomoyo por tener entre sus manos aquella figura tan querida por su amigó y que siempre aumentaba cuando este se la negaba, hasta el día de hoy_

_Se acerco a ella lentamente como si corriera el temor de espantarla y que saliera corriendo, decidido el pequeño se paro frente a ella y le extendió la figurita, los penetrantes ojos de Tomoyo lo miraron y no tubo ninguna clase de reacción lo que decepciono al niño pero aun así insistió para que la tomara; agarro la mano de Tomoyo y obligó a que la agarrase_

_-Ahora es tuya - trato de decirlo con autoridad __Tomoyo la miro entre sus manos, curioseando sintiendo la textura, mirando su forma, se puso de pie – Eriol se sintió realizado al poder llamar su atención - aun concentrada en la figurita; de alguna forma casual resbalo de sus manos y acabo cruelmente a suelo. Su cabeza salto unos cuanto centímetros mas allá y una de las patas estaba pegada al suelo fuera de lugar y a medida que el niño trataba de asimilar la situación una presión en el pecho y rabia fue acumulándose en él, creyendo que lo había hecho apropósito. Convenciéndose de que su amiga ya no existía, y de que ella era una desconocida para él, todo ese pensamiento y sensaciones fueron liberadas_

_-¡¡Te odio!! – después de esa declaración, salio corriendo _

_Aquel grito, estrépito en su cabeza, cuando bajo las escaleras aun lo tenia presente, al ver a Michi, al salir de la casa, en el trayecto; aun estaba ese grito resonando, hasta hacerse la noche, al momento de acostarse ni besos y abrazos de Michi le sacaban de su mente esos gritos, ya acostada ahora no solo era el grito de Eriol, ahora también eran los gritos y llantos de su madre los que pululaban por su cabeza; los gritos, los llanto, la culpa, el silencio, su padre. Veía a su padre hablándole, llorando, suplicando, muriendo. Los veía a todo ellos y todos la miraban con odio y rencor, todos culpándola... en sus sueños observaba a su padre atormentadola, haciéndola sufrir; esas pesadillas, Eriol, los gritos, los llantos, Sonomi, el odio, el rencor, la culpa, su padre muerto…_

_--_

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, su respiración se detuvo y apretó los labios conteniendo un grito desesperado. Ahora en su cabeza había una nueva historia, de unos viejos recuerdos, como flash una etapa en su niñez completamente diferente, ajena a ella. De un momento a otro su vida pareció dividirse, entonces las respuestas llegaron y todo se convirtió en una enorme masa de realidades. Ya no sabia que definir como mentira y verdad, quien era fiel a ella...

¡La muerte de su padre! ¿Un ataque al corazón? ahora recordaba esa imagen, sus ojos, la palidez... ¡Mentira! !Mentira¡  
¡Mentira! Todo lo que ella vivió todo lo que ella sabia, era una mentira lamentar la muerte de su padre toda esa farsa ¿Porque ahora llegaban esos recuerdos? ¿y si eran falsos? no podían ser falsos lo sentía en su piel, ella los vivió

Se sentó en la cama, aun trataba de comprender lo que pasaba, intentaba entender.

-Veo que ya despertó - una enfermera entro a la habitación y se acerco de inmediato a Tomoyo con la intención de examinarla pero cuando esta se acerco la chica dio una salto fuera de la cama, la miraba asustada y confusa, la enfermera le sonrió e imagino lo que le ocurría - estas en el hospital, en tu escuela sufriste un desmayo y luego te trajeron para acá, al parecer estas bien. Además tu familia esta ahí afuera... será mejor que te recuestes no es bueno que te levantes aun debes estar débil - le trataba de decir pero Tomoyo no estaba escuchándola

Y como si en su cabeza hubiera habido un clik. Tomoyo cayo pesadamente de rodillas y comenzó a llorar, con dolor, con rabia, con impotencia, aquellas lagrimas, aquel llanto dolía mentalmente, dolía físicamente era un desahogo desgarrador

La enfermera fue un busca del Doctor asustada ante la actitud del paciente, cuando este llego trato de acercarse y levantarla, pero Tomoyo no se dejo, se mantuvo tiesa como si nadie mas existiera

-Llame a algún familiar - le ordeno a la enfermera

--

___Al día siguiente Tomoyo se despertó, con nuevos aires, se dio cuenta que era temprano pero no le importo, se bajo de la cama y fue hasta el baño apurando cada labor para bajar a comer rápido, se moría de hambre y lo único que ansiaba era desayunar. Bajo corriendo las escalera y corriendo entro a la cocina se sentó a la mesa apresura se instalo a esperar a que Michi le sirviera. La niñera en ese momento iba entrando con unas bolsas en las manos y cuando vio a la niña ahí, se asusto pero no dijo nada, ya cansy con desgano comenzó a ordenar la mercadería que llevaba en las bolsas_

_-Michi, tengo hambre - se quejo la niña _

_Aquellas palabras la tomaron por sorpresa, y no sabia como reaccionar pero su animo se activo... quería reír y abrazarla, ahora miraba su carita y volvía a tener ese mismo brillo en los ojos, pero se contuvo no quería atemorizarla. Lo importante es que ya era como la de antes, que había pasado._

_-Michi me estas asustando - se burlo la niña al sentir como la observaba su niñera tan insistente _

_-¡Así, lo siento mi niña! - Termino de guardar el ultimo paquete en la despensa y se dirigió al refrigerador - ahora mismo te doy algo rico para comer_

_-Gracias - Tomoyo vio a su nana tomar la leche y el cereal y echarlo en un posillo __– Oye, Michi ¿donde esta mamá y papá?_

_Michi llamo de inmediato a Sonomi y esta le ordeno que llamara un doctor, la mujer no se encontraba de humor y realmente le molestaba estos inconvenientes, pensaba que la niña estaba fingiendo_

_Cuando entro a la habitación de Tomoyo esta la miro y abrazo con la misma naturalidad que lo hacia antes de la muerte de Futoshi, Sonomi le hizo una torpe caricia y se alejo de ella. No hizo ningún comentario, pero la niña le preguntaba insistentemente por su padre y cada pregunta parecía un puñal, a__l rato subió Michi con un hombre, este le hizo los exámenes físicos a la niña y, después de eso le pidió a las dos mujeres que se retirara para poder hablar con a sola con ella_

_-Porque nos tiene que pasar esto - comento Michi_

_-Debe estar fingiendo - acuso _

_-__No diga eso Señora, es una niña... esto es serio ¡cree que su padre esta vivo! - Michi se lamentaba, caminaba de un lado a otro y miraba con desprecio la actitud indiferente de Sonomi _

_-Sabia que la niña no estaba bien, no decía ninguna palabra... debí haber hecho algo_

_Sonomi rodeo lo ojos e hizo un gesto de hastió._

_-Bueno señora - el doctor acaba de salir de la habitación - ella se quedo jugando. Me gustaría hablar en otro lugar, es mejor que nos sentemos_

_Todos se dirigieron al living_

_-Ella físicamente no tiene nada. Lo que yo les recomiendo es un Psicólogo_

_-¿Porque?_

_-Por lo que puedo conjeturar ella sufrió un trastorno por estrés, ¿ella paso por alguna clase de evento traumático?_

_Ella vio morir a su padre - respondió Michi - y creo que se siente responsable de ello._

_-Eso es comprensible_

_-¿Pero como es que pudo olvidar...? - Dijo Michi ya con mas la desperacion de que fuera rapido al grano_

_-Eso es lo que llamamos un Recuerdo reprimido. No es algo que yo pueda profundizar, pero si ella ha pasado por un evento traumático, algo que no es capaz de sobrellevar, su propia mente se preocupa de borrarlo como si nunca hubiera sucedido_

_-Dios, y eso es muy grave_

_-Eso depende, ahora usted me ha dicho que su padre murió, pero ella cree que esta vivo... eso si que es un inconveniente, es demasiado confuso para un niña, algo así podría derivar en muchas cosas_

_-¿Entonces...?_

_-Lo mejor que pueden hacer es llamar aun psicólogo, por mientras les recomiendo que no hagan ningún comentario y tampoco actúen demasiado natural, ella tiene que intuir que algo pasa_

_-Esto es demasiado… ya esto es demasiado – exclamaba Sonomi_

_--_

-Hija... - el cuerpo de Sonomi temblo entero al ver a su hija en ese estado, estaba asustada

-No te acerques, no quiero que te acerque... - decía con dificulta desconsolada - hay imágenes en mi cabezas, cosas... por favor dime que son mentira...

-Hija...

-Dime que yo no mate a mi padre, dime que todo este tiempo no me odiaste por pensar que mate a mi padre...

-Hija...

-¡No me digas hija!... solo dime que es mentira

Sonomi trato de acercarse pero Tomoyo no la dejo

-Eres... una horrible persona, eres mala yo no ma-te a... nadie - la respiracion Tomoyo era dificultosa - ¡Yo era una... niña...! - el ritmo de su respiración era cada vez mas agitado pero dificultoso

-Lo se, lo se... - trataba de explicar su madre - perdóname...

El doctor logro acercarse a Tomoyo sin ser notando y en el brazo le enterró una inyección con calmantes y poco a poco Tomoyo comenzó devaneserse

-¿Que le paso? - pregunto Sonomi

-Le di un calmante - le explicaba mientras colocaba a Tomoyo en la cama - despertara en algunas horas

-¿Servirá de algo?

-Al menos evitamos el ataque de ansiedad que estaba sufriendo... ahora respecto a lo otro me gustaría saber lo que ocurrió aquí

Sonomi salio de la habitación y se junto con los demás y les explico lo ocurrido, a los minutos después llego el doctor y les indico que se sentara

-El cuerpo de Tomoyo se encontraba muy débil, eso fue lo que provoco el desmayo. Se ve que no ha comido, ni ha dormido, bien y eso le paso la cuenta; también se ha visto a sujeta a un gran estrés lo que derivo a este estado

-Estará bien – pregunto uno de los presentes

-No sabría que decir, con lo que acabo de ver... Preciso que me diga lo que sucedió

--

_-Lo siento señora - el medico sintio mas pesar con lo que le quedaba aun por decir - aparte de eso, hubo otra cosa que me llamo la atención, ¿Ella tiene amigos, familiares cercanos que conozca bien o maestros?.. Alguien ajeno a las dos_

_-Si, tiene todo eso ¿Porque?_

_-Porque cuando le pregunte por ellos, dijo; que a las únicas personas que conocía eran ustedes tres... puede que sea una equivocación pero en sus recuerdos los únicos protagonistas son ella y su padre. Cave la posibilidad que no tenga presente a ninguno de los personajes ya nombrados_

_-Pero a mi y a su madre... si nos recuerda debe ser un error_

_-Bueno, usted y la señora Sonomi son parte indispensable para ella y Futoshi, es lógico que las recuerdo. __Pero como les dije será mejor que consulten con un psicólogo_

_-Si, si eso haremos…_

_--_

Abrió los ojos, y vio que estaba en el mismo lugar. Ahora recordaba tantas cosas, había demasiadas… Y no sabia que hacer, no sabia como actuar, como reaccionar, ya ni siquiera deseaba llorar… su mente, sus emociones, estaban en blanco, simplemente conocía la situación que estaba viviendo y no sabia que hacer

A su mente venia todo y esas imágenes tan precisa, una etapa absurda de su vida, incluso hasta podría reírse, si no hiriera y doliera tanto podría reír.

Tan absurdo como que conocía a Eriol, tan absurdo como creerse responsable de la muerte de su padre, el odio de su madre… el desastre que se había vuelto su vida.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

Tomoyo miro, y se mantuvo callada

-La razón de tu desmayo…

-No me interesa – le corto Tomoyo – Solo con saber que no es nada grave

-No, no es nada grave

Después de escuchar eso, Tomoyo aparto la vista

-Tu familia y amigos están afuera

-No los quiero ver – estaba tan agotada de ellos – Por favor dígale que duermo, no me haga verlos

El doctor entendió la situación, el deseo de Tomoyo

-Estoy al tanto… - decía delicado – Sabes aquí tenemos un muy buen Psiquiatra…

-Estoy bien

-No creo que estés bien, has pasado por algo muy fuerte

-Si, es verdad – una sombra rodeaba a Tomoyo, es su forma de hablar, es su aspecto en su mirada ya no había brillo – usted no entiende, estoy cansada de hablar

-Le diré a tus familiares que vengan mañana – sintió lastima por ella, ni siquiera podía imaginarse como se debe de sentir, no sabia que decirle, no había nada que decirle que la hiciera sentir bien

-Gracias – respondió con su voz apagada

Nadie durmió es noche, la culpa hacia efecto en cada uno de diferentes maneras, Michi, estuvo varias horas hablando con Sakura, y poniéndola al tanto de todo, Sonomi, ansiaba el momento de encontrarse frente a frente con su hija y disculparse, sostenía una foto de Futoshi en sus manos y no dejaba de llorar y Eriol había destruido prácticamente su habitación, tirando, pateando todo lo que se encontraba a su paso, tratando de alivianar la rabia que sentía

-¡Tonto, tonto, tonto! – se decía a él mismo mientras se agarraba el pelo alterado

Por no saber que hacer, por haber tomado la situación de Tomoyo y haberla convertido un juego, por haberla detestado, por amarla tanto...Lamentaba eso y mucho mas, se sentía el culpable, él había comenzado todo, si solo hubiera hecho bien las cosas, ahora la iba a perder estaba seguro de que la perdería

_--_

_-Que les puedo decir, ella no recuerda nada... y tampoco hay que forzarla - el hombre se quito los anteojos - según lo que ustedes me han dicho, no me queda mas que decirles que habrá que lidiar con eso_

_-¿Recuperara la memoria?_

_-Eso no sabría decírselo, en muchos casos nunca se llega recuperar esos recuerdo, en otros pasan años antes que suceda, eso varia mucho de la persona_

_-¿Pero en el caso de ella que podría decir?_

_-Será mejor que hablen con Tomoyo y le digan lo que sucede, a pesar de todo esta muy despierta y sabe que algo pasa, dice qué su mamá no actúa igual_

_-Le tendremos que decir sobre su ataque_

_-Tenga presente que eso puede activar la mente de Tomoyo y hacerla recordar_

_Era una situación demasiado difícil, no tenían muchas opciones, no podían dejar pasar tiempo, se sentían como en una olla de presión, Michi era la que mas sufría y le gustaba pensar que Sonomi también, pero la actitud de la mujer era tan déspota y despreocupada._

_Michi se acerco a la niña, estaba armando un rompecabezas en el salón, le dio una dulce mirada y se sentó a su lado, le paso algunas piezas para que ella las colocara en el lugar indicado, cuando la niña atinaba Tomoyo la miraba y le sonreía. Todo aquello solo dificultaba la situación_

_-¿Como estas mi niña?_

_-Yo bien, ¿donde esta papá?_

_-De eso quería hablarte_

_-¿Le paso algo?_

_-Tomoyo tu ya eres una niña grande así que vas a saber entender esto_

_Tomoyo asintió_

_-Papá. Ya no esta con nosotros_

_-¿Porque ya no esta con nosotros? ¿Se fue?_

_-Es solo que el..._

_Sonomi bajo las escaleras y vio que Michi aun hablaba con la niña, ya llevaban como media hora ahí adentro, pero cuando Tomoyo rechazo el abrazo de la niñera y salio corriendo y llorando para su cuarto, supo que la conversación había terminado_

_-Esta furiosa... espero que sea una buena señal_

_-¿Que le dijiste?_

_-Lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza, no fui capaz de contarle lo ocurrido_

_-¿Entonces?_

_-Ella sabia que el señor Futoshi estaba enfermo, le dije que se le agravo y bueno ocurrió lo que ocurrió_

_-Que simplicidad - dijo sarcastica_

_-No fue a propósito. Ustes deberia estar al mando de toda esta historia no yo_

_-Bueno eso ya no importa, me voy a la oficina_

_Michi ya no se iba a preocupar mas de eso, ahora Tomoyo estaba bien, es decir al menos demostraba su tristeza y lloraba, ahora tenía que esperar. Miro la pieza de la niña y prefirió dejarla sola._

_--_

Tomoyo bajo del vehiculo, y observo el que era su hogar, prefería estar en cualquier otro lugar. Michi salio y fue con los brazos abiertos a recibirla, la chica lo acepto pero no lo respondio, en ningún momento la miro a los ojos o dijo ninguna palabra, cuando Michi la soltó, esta camino hacia dentro, su paso era recto y preciso, también paso por el lado se Sonomi sin hacer ningún gesto o nada, fue hasta su habitación, y ese leve sonido se escucho lastimoso

Michi y Sonomi se miraron, ambas recibieron con dolor aquella actitud de Tomoyo, pero era lógico aquel comportamiento.

Tomoyo escucho golpear su puerta, ni siquiera le importo, cuando la volvió a escuchar por segunda vez, le pareció cruel, cuando la escucho por tercera vez y junto a ello la voz de su amiga anunciándose, se levanto con rapidez a abrir la puerta y la abrazo, se cobijo en la única persona que podía confiar.

-Michi me contó todo - le dijo Sakura

-No quiero hablar de eso - fue la única respuesta

-Entiendo que no quieras hablar, se que es muy difícil, cuando me lo contaron no podía creerlo, no puedo imaginar lo que estas pasando o sientes. Quiero que cuentes conmigo para todo, estoy dispuesta a escucharte y apoyarte

-Gracias, pero enserio no quiero hablar del tema - le volvió a responder Tomoyo quien se fue a refugiar en los brazos de su amiga - mejor dime que has hecho

Sakura suspiro y pensó que si ella quería olvidarse y huir del tema, ella la ayudaría. Y hablaron, si que hablaron mucho, al menos Sakura, Tomoyo solo se dedicaba a escuchar y hacer unas cuantas preguntas. Era triste ver a su amiga de esa forma, estaba apagada, tenía el aspecto de haber vivido mil años. Y aparte de su apoyo incondicional, lamentablemente no podía hacer nada más. Pasaron todo el día juntas hasta que oscureció; hablaron de muchas cosas pero nada relacionado con lo que estaba aconteciendo, no salieron en ningún momento de la habitación ni para comer, sinceramente ninguna de las dos tenía hambre, cuando ya se iba asiendo muy tarde Sakura se fue.

-Gracias por venir

-En serio no quieres que me quede

-No es necesario... eres una buena amiga - a pesar de la falsa sonrisa que le dirigió Tomoyo, Sakura noto la sinceridad de sus palabras

-Cuenta conmigo para lo que quieras

Fueron las ultimas palabras, Tomoyo se había quedado sola nuevamente, ella en esos instante ya no pensaba nada, solo actuaba, solo hacia lo que quería hacer, ninguna palabra voz o imagen invadía su cabeza ella no lo permitía- Entro al baño y serró la puerta detrás de si.

Podría haberse quedado por siempre, bajo el agua tibia, pondría haber armado un refugio. Su atención se centro en su larga cabellera, pensar que se lo había dejado crecer por su padre

Se envolvió en una bata y salio del baño. Frente a ella vio parada a su madre quien la miraba con un gesto lastimero, Tomoyo la observo por unos instantes y luego actuó como si ella no existiera

-Por favor hija no me ignores

-Que graciosa es esta ironía - dijo con displicencia

-No te voy a pedir que me entiendas, por que se que no hay modo de entender lo que yo hice contigo, pero soy tu madre soy tu única familia, tan solo por eso y porque te lo ruego, perdóname

-¿Como murió el? - la pregunto indiferente, al comportamiento rastrero de su madre

-Fue un ataque al corazón – aquella evocación le dolió - estaba jugando contigo cuando ocurrió

-Si – dijo sonriendo – lo recuerdo

-Perdóname – le volvió a implorar

Tomoyo, miro a su madre y comenzó a reír, Sonomi la miro confundida y asustada sin entender el significado de esa reacción. Aun así, se acerco a su hija quien estaba sentada en la cama y se arrodillo frente a ella

-Perdóname, por favor, se que no merezco ser tu madre pero... - Sonomi comenzó a llorar y apoyo su cabeza en las piernas de Tomoyo - te ruego que me perdones, y que sepas entender mi error ambas perdimos algo importante perdóname, perdóname...

Tomoyo comenzó a acariciar el cabello de su madre

-Supongo que honestamente; tienes razón, eres mi única familia

-¿Entones me perdonas?

-Yo no he matado a nadie, mamá

-No, no... – le repetía una y otra vez Sonomi, quien entre lagrimas, también agradecía

-Estoy tan cansada... - dijo dirigiendo una mirada hacia arriba

_--_

_-Nos vamos de viaje, mañana partimos a Europa_

_-Se les va a extrañar mucho por acá_

_-Gracias ¿Y cuéntame como están las cosas?_

_-Tomoyo ya esta mejor, pareciera que fuera una bendición ese maldita amnesia... esta volviendo a ser la niña que siempre fue – dijo Michi con gusto _

_-No tienes miedo que Tomoyo sepa la verdad de la boca de otros_

_-No, le he comentado a las personas más cercanas a la familia lo sucedido y ellos entienden..._

_-Y Sonomi_

_-Sigue igual de imperturbable... espero que con el tiempo también vuelva a ser a misma de antes_

_-Tomoyo no me reconocería a mí _

_-No – era lamentable, pero siempre es mejor así _

_-Tampoco a Eriol – más que nada era por quien se preocupaba en realidad, el alejamiento de ambos realmente había afectado a su hijo_

_-No _

_-Esta muy enojado, dice que si Tomoyo se olvido de él, el también se olvidaría de ella__ – las dos mujeres guardaron silencio por un momento __-bueno, después vendré a despedirme... iré a ver a Sonomi_

_-Esta en su oficina – le indico la empleada_

_Cuando Iroko desapareció, Tomoyo entro a la cocina y se sentó al lado de su niñera_

_-Michi ¿quien es esa señora? – pregunto con su infantil curiosidad _

_-Ella es Iroko, la mamá de Eriol_

_-Ya, y quien es Eriol? – volvió a preguntar igual de intrigada_

_Ya no podía dar un paso hacia atrás._

_-Nadie, mi niña, nadie – dijo acariciando su rostro y consumiendose en arrepentimientos_

_--_

-Tomoyo! ¿como has estado han pasado dias desde que no nos vemos? – Saludo Kisa con la alegría de verla después de tanto tiempo

-Si ha pasado tiempo. Yo he estado bien, gracias, ¿Y tú? – a pesar del apuro, y la situación, se alegro de verla

-Trabajando como siempre... pero no me quejo – le dijo con su contagiado animo

Después de una pequeña charla, Tomoyo volvió a la realidad

-No quiero ser desagradable, pero ando con un poco de prisa - dijo con amabilidad

-Ah si claro, quieres ir donde el joven Eriol, él esta en su habitación

-No – la firme negación de Tomoyo extraño a la sirvienta - más bien pondrías decirle a él que venga, por favor

-Si, como no, ya vengo - sabía que algo andaba mal, y en su ignorancia esperaba que no fuera nada grabe

Al poco tiempo apareció Eriol, quien entro con prisa, indicándole a Kisa que se quedara fuera

-No pensé que vendrías – su tono de voz era una combinación de nerviosismo, ansiedad y miedo

-Tuve que hacerlo, estoy tratando de cerrar este capitulo... – quería comenzar rápido su discurso, pero se vio interrumpida

-Te extrañe mucho... - dijo tratando de acercarse, con esperanza

-No, no te acerques – lo alejo Tomoyo con cierta cortesía

-Lo siento – Eriol vio su error y se distancio rápido.

-He estado pensando mucho – pero no pensó que le fuera tan difícil hablar - y con todo lo que a sucedido, con todo lo que ha pasado, no seria justo que todo volviera su normalidad

-Entiendo...

-Mamá y Michi, son mi familia lo único que tengo – explicaba - con ellas debo ceder, a pesar de todo se que lo que hicieron fue para cuidarme al menos Michi – dijo en honor a la verdad - y bueno, Sonomi, ante todo es mi madre y creo que no es tarde para arreglar las cosa. Se que ellas me aman

-Yo también te amo…

Aquella declaración dejaba de ser hermosa y se volvió desagradable, mas que nada porque no hacia mas que complicar las cosas

-Pero tú... Jugaste conmigo – se protegió - me traicionaste. Ahora es que me doy cuenta lo cruel que fuiste...

-Perdóname... te lo suplico

-Quizás esa es tu naturaleza. Aunque te perdone, eso no quita el hecho de que no quiero saber de ti nunca más

-No me hagas esto por favor, tienes que darme una oportunidad... yo te amo – Eriol se espanto al escuchar eso, e impotente comenzó pasearse de un lado a otro

-Eso no impidió que siguieras con este juego, cuando pienso en todo eso... – el corazón se le estaba despedazando al verlo así

-No merezco que me hagas esto... no lo merezco

-No puedo creer que digas eso - Tomoyo quería gritarle pero se controlo - me mentiste, me engañaste, te burlaste de mi... – respiro profundo y continuo - es inevitable tenerte presente en la escuela, pero me consuela saber ya no me queda ningún interés hacia ti

-No lo dices en serio, se que tu también me amas

-Y me odio a mi misma por eso, pero la decepción que siento hacia ti es mucho mayor

-Por favor, grítame, golpéame, di que... ¡di cualquier cosa! pero no me dejes – se llenaba cada vez mas de desapareció al ver como se le escapaba

Tomoyo se separo poco a poco de él y fue hacia la puerta

-Prefiero esto a odiarte - lo observo por ultima vez

-¡Entonces ódiame!... pero no te vayas – le rogaba con los gesto, con la voz, con la mirada

-Me es más fácil fingir que no existes - el dolor quemaba por dentro

Después de esa ultima declaración. Eriol se sintió incapaz, de hacer algo contra aquella confesión

--

Las semanas pasaron y al parecer todo empezaba a marchar bien. En su hogar las cosas eran diferente, Sonomi pasaba gran tiempo con ella, era más amable y calida, en fin, tomo el papel de madre que le correspondía y no había nadie mas que agradeciera tanto eso que Tomoyo, con Michi la relación era la misma de siempre, igual de sobreprotectora pero tan querida por ella.

Sakura y Shaoran le brindaban todo el apoyo que ella necesitara, con el tiempo incluso Mitzuki tomo una actitud más humilde y pidió perdón; Tomoyo no quería guardar más rencores y la perdono ahora cada vez que se topaban, Kaho bajaba la mirada. Algo parecido paso con Hajime, si bien la amistad siguió, la confianza se debilito.

En cuanto a ella, le consolaba saber que pronto volvería hacer la misma completamente

Después de la tormenta siempre llega la calma, y eso se aplicaba perfecto a su caso. Si, difícilmente podía ignora la presencia de Eriol, quien pasaba horas observándole y rogándole con la mirada. Por un tiempo Eriol insistía en acercarse a ella, pero lograba safarse de él olímpicamente. Ya casi no recordaba la última vez que lo miro a los ojos; después era él mismo, quien parecía no querer toparse con ella, ambos se volvieron onos desconocidos y tenían clara le precensia del otro, pero actuaban como si fueran solo un personaje mas del escenario...

-Nosotros te esperaremos abajo - le dijo Sakura quien junto a Shaoran salio del salón

-Esta bien, gracias

Termino de ordenar las mesas, dejándolas lo mas lineales posible, guardo los utensilios de aseo y los fue a dejar donde correspondía, volvió al salón, cerro las ventanas y se dirigió a su puesto para agarrar sus cosas, al tomar el bolso, una carta se deslizo por la mesa hasta caer al suelo. La tomo en sus manos y miro a su alrededor pero obviamente no encontró a nadie, no se hizo ninguna idea en la cabeza y la abrió de una vez por todas. Lo primero que se asomó del sobre, eran unas fotos, muy bien conocidas por ella, prácticamente las culpables, su mano comenzó a temblar y su corazón latía con fuerza al recordar todo lo vivido con Eriol, dejando afuera todo lo demás. Por un momento fue solo la vida que ella vivió con Eriol.

Aquellas fotos no eran lo único... dentro se encontraba una carta, no sabia si leerla o no, ya que mas daba. Al abrirla noto que las palabras no eran muchas, y contra su voluntad se decepciono.

_"Puedo soportar muchas cosas, pero tu desprecio jamás y si es necesario irme, para lograr que me extrañes lo haré. Esto es algo que pensé por mucho tiempo y por segunda vez me alejo de ti con el sentimiento mas agrio que podría existir. Es solo que yo no puedo luchar por ti, si eres tú la que no me deja... Pero te dire algo Tomoyo Daidouji, te amo y se que el amor que siento por ti, es mucho mayor que todo el daño que pude haberte causado, sin querer. Se que tu también me amas y que desearías no hacerlo, pero aun así me amas y, probablemente esta sea la peor estupidez que cometamos... Pero me consuela saber y, aunque tú no quieras; se, que lo que nosotros tenemos... siempre será eterno._

_Te Ama. Eriol"_

Después de terminar de leer, se acomodo el bolso, y camino con paso lento guardando las fotos, al pasar al lado del basurero arrugo el papel que llevaba en sus manos y lo arrojo asertivamente dentro de el... cuando iba caminando por el pasillo, se detuvo y, después de mucho tiempo, dejo en libertadad sus lagrimas.

* * *

aki esta el nuevo capitulo, me costo mucho escribirlo, pero bueno juzguen ustedes... no es mejo pero tampoco el peor... almeno en la ultima parte me conmovio y gusto mucho, que hasta a mi, despues de leerlo me dio lastima, y odie a Tomoyo por no haber perdonado a Eriol Q.Q pobresito..!!

espero que la historia en si haya quedado clara, y todas sus preguntas ayan sido respondidas.. jiujiu, en fin, se viene el ultimo capitulo y no adelantare nada... jojojojo, porque tengo como dos finales y aun nose cual escribir...

Pues si, Tomoyo sufrio mucho y la paso mal... quize profundisar mucho mas pero eso significaba modificar muchas cosas y el tiempo no me alcanza, de verdad practicamente me conecto para publicar nada mas... ni siquiera yo puedo leer otros fics j-j...

zenkius, por sus Rw. las personas que leen esta historia... y que lo sigan haciendo nomas poh!... jjjejejje espero sus Rw...

y recuerden que el prox, es el ultimo capitulo... nos vemos!


	11. Chapter 11

**Onceava parte **

Estaba retrasada, bajo corriendo las escaleras hecho los cuadernos y libros en su bolso y al llegar a la cocina se encontró a su querida nana quien al verla con sus cansados ojos le indico que el desayuno ya estaba listo. Tomoyo solo tomo el vaso de jugo y pidió disculpas por no quedarse a comer.

-Deberías levantarte mas temprano – le reprocho su madre, quien se encontraba sentada

-Lo siento, no volverá a ocurrir – le dio a cada una un beso en la mejilla y salio a toda velocidad

Al llegar comenzó a correr esquivando todos los obstáculos y disculpándose con las personas que sin querer pasaba a golpear, al llegar al salón se detuvo de golpe y espero unos segundo para no verse tan agitada. Puso su mejor cara.

Golpeo con suma delicadeza y luego abriendo la puerta se dio paso

-Disculpe no fue mi intención llegar tarde prometo que no volverá a suceder

El maestro pensó un momento suspiro con desenfado y le autorizo a que entrara

Tomoyo camino hacia el puesto vacío que se en contrataba cerca de su amiga esta la saludo con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué estamos viendo? – pregunto una vez cómoda

-Estudio de la célula en condiciones fisiológicas – respondió Ayame

-Gracias – dio esta como ultimo susurro y se predispuso a escuchar al profesor

Un año ya había pasado desde lo sucedido. Tiempo más que suficiente para olvidar todo lo amargo, manteniendo solo los buenos recuerdos que se fueron formando antes y despues del horrible episodio que vivió

Y esa dañina burbuja que un día estallo en su interior dejando un horrible sabor en su boca ya estaba desapareciendo, tan solo convirtiéndose en malos momentos que ya no importaban traer a su memoria.

Lo único que clavada aun en el corazón de Tomoyo fuerte como un cuchillo y que ella misma se obligaba a no olvidar era a Eriol, ¡Dios! cuanto tiempo paso detestándolo después de todo lo acontecido, pensando en todas las cosas malas que le habían ocurrido y cuyo motor fue Eriol mismo. Pero tanto tiempo usando esa justificación para no odiarse a si misma, por haberlo perdido, no darle una oportunidad como hizo con los demás, ella fue la estupita; por exigir un culpable y haberlo encontrado en él. Dejo ir a la persona quien más la amaba y eso era inolvidable.

Cuando las personas mas importantes estaban a su alrededor faltaba la primordial. Eriol ya no estaba y aunque no valía la pena pensar en ello, el peso siempre lo cargaría.

Habían cambiado muchas cosas con el tiempo, Sonomi ya cumplía a la perfección su rol de madre, la reprendía cuando debía, la aconsejaba y le dada el cariño que se tardo demasiado tiempo mostrar. Ahora disfrutaba el tiempo con su familia, Michi igual de fuerte jamás rindiéndose a sus enfermedades, aunque ya sabia que tenia que tomarse el tiempo para sentarse y descansar Sonomi y Tomoyo la incitaban a que disfrutara su vejez como quisiera que ambas le daban las todas las comodidades pero Michi tan terca, se negaba a abandonar su labor, además, sin ella esa casa se desmoronaría, pero gracias a Kisa quien paso a formar parte de aquella pequeña familia todo se volvía mas liviano.

Las tres mujeres ya no hablaban del pasado se dedicaron a aprender de él, pero recordarlo era una sensación dolorosa para todas. Visitaban la tumba de su padre una vez a la semana sin falta y ya las lágrimas de dolor habían acabado.

Una vez finalizada la clase Tomoyo guardo todo y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida la chica de cabello rubio y de unos vivaces ojos cafés iba junto a ella

-Que no se repita

Fue la advertencia del profesor al salir

-Lo prometo – le dijo avergonzada

-¿Porque tardaste tanto?

-Me quede dormida – respondió – Voy a juntarme con Sakura en estos momentos ¿Vienes?

-Tal vez después vaya, ahora tengo que entregar un trabajo

-Entonces después nos vemos

-Claro – finalizo Ayame siguiendo su camino.

Al entrar al café vio en una de las mesas a Sakura y Shaoran quienes conversaban mientras esperaban su llegada.

Definitivamente habían cosas que jamás iban a cambiar y una de ellas eran esos dos, tan enamorados como siempre, como si sus relación eternamente se tratara de un bello inicio

-¿Cómo están?

-¡Hola Tomoyo! no vino Ayame ¿Por qué? – le pregunto Sakura

-Tenía que entregar un trabajo pero vendrá ¿Cómo les ha ido a ustedes? ¿Touya ya les habla?

-Es su problema si no quiere, ya soy adulta y si pretendo ir a vivir con mi novio no es su incumbencia

-Siempre es preferible tener su apoyo – acoto Shaoran – Por eso de mi propia seguridad fisica

Ambas chicas rieron

-¿Y dinos porque no fuiste a la fiesta?

-Estaba demasiado cansada, ni siquiera tenia animo para divertirme ¿Paso algo interesante?

-Lo mismo de siempre, Kaho y Hajime terminaron. Otra vez

-Creo que batirán algún record ¿Y estas vez porque fue? - curioso Tomoyo

-Quien sabe, pero vimos salir a Kaho alborotadísima y a Hajime tras ella – respondió esta vez Shaoran – Son un caso perdido. No dudo que ahora deben estar tan bien como siempre

-Tenlo por seguro – dijo Sakura, quien puso una carpeta sobre la mesa Tomoyo se acerco abrirla y vio las fotos que ahí se encontraban

-Sakura están hermosas – halagó su amiga

-Si, gracias. Al fin logre un buen contraste entre luz y sombra… Creo que ahora me ira mejor, el maestro me dijo que las fotos anteriores eran demasiado básicas – explicó apenada

-Con estas te reindicaras – le animo Shaoran dándole un beso en la frente

-Tiene razón – apoyo la morena

Quizás el único real cambio en ellos era físicos el cabello de Sakura mucho mas largo, o la barba a medio crecer de Shaoran, pero ese brillo infantil en lo ojos de ambos aun continuaba igual, tan radiantes ese par de enamorados.

Cuando Tomoyo se entero de la relación de Kaho y Hajime sintió ganas de reír, pues jamás se podría haber imaginado un final así para ellos. Pero cuando su amigo le relataba como es que conoció un aspecto de la chica muy diferente al que siempre había mostrado, se sintió cautivado y muy pronto enamorado. Kaho al parecer no tardo en responder sus sentimientos y dado el vínculo de amistad que tenían con Hajime poco a poco también se fue integrando al grupo. Tuvieron que aprender a tratarla, pero la chica fue humilde y siempre mantenía una culpable distancia con Tomoyo pero acepto dejarse conocer.

Y luego conoció a Ayame, que fue un aire fresco entre sus relaciones con quien compartía mucho de sus gustos. Podía hablar de todo con ella y junto con Sakura lograban siempre animarla.

Mientras los tres hablaban, apareció Ayame y los busco entre las mesas cuando los encontró fue rápidamente hacia ellos con una gran sonrisa adornandole el rostro

-A que no saben lo que vi – llego diciendo mientras se sentaba – ¡Tienen que haberlo visto!

-¿Un accidente? – pregunto ingenua Sakura

-Dudo que tenga una sonrisa como esa fuera por un accidente – dijo Shaoran

-No es nada trágico – decía emocionada - ¡Es una hombre!

-Tanto escándalo por eso – reprocho Tomoyo

-Creo que es un actor de cine ¡o debe ser modelo! – seguía explicándoles – anda en un auto que si lo vieran... de seguro tienen mucho dinero

Ayame tenia ojos estrellados y Sakura también se contagio, los otros chicos se miraron y rieron por lo bajo

-¿Y que hará por acá?

-Parecía extraviado, miraba hacia todos lados. Y ni tomaba en cuenta a las chicas que le hablaban

-Que extraño – musito Tomoyo – debe andar buscando a alguien

-Ojala que no sea su novia, porque creo que jamás me olvidare de esos ojos azules – dijo suspirando

La viva imagen de Eriol paso por la mente de Tomoyo y su corazón golpeo con fuerza su pecho

-¿Ojos azules? – pregunto con una risa nerviosa la pelinegra

Shaoran y Sakura obsevaron de fijo a la rubia esperando una respuesta

-Si, ojos azules, cabello negro, tez blanca… Un príncipe azul si solo lo hubieran visto. No se si aun debe estar afuera

Tomoyo dejo caer su vaso se levanto con rapidez pero sus movimiento eran lentos y su respiración se volvió mas pesada, todo su cuerpo tiritaba de nervios. Tan solo era una posibilidad o una coincidencia pero el hecho o la remota ilusión de que Eriol estuviera tan cerca le erizaba los pelos.

Salio presurosa y ansiosa, abrió la puerta esperando... casi deseando el reencuentro, pero nada, ahí no había nada; ni auto, ni apuesto chico. Que ridícula se sintió emocionándose… Después de tanto tiempo ¿como podía esperar verlo?

-¿Era él? – dijo al llegar Sakura

-No, hubiera sido divertido de todas formas. Volvamos adentro

Sakura sabia que Tomoyo, ni con ella, hablaba abiertamente de lo que había ocurrido con Eriol, a pesar de que sufría por él se empreñaba en demostrar lo contrario, suponía que era mucho mas doloroso para ella hablarlo porque eso significaria asumir su culpa.

--

-Hola Michi ¿Dónde esta mamá?

-En la sala… y no esta sola

-¿Esta con alguien importante?

-Tengo que llevar esto que tal si me ayudas – la extraña y misteriosa forma en que actuaba la nana llamo su atención

-Claro

De espalda vio a dos personas, de frente asu madre y esta la miro asustada e inquieta

Al darse cuanta quienes eran no avanzo ni un paso mas pues la sorpresa después de tanto tiempo sin saber nada de ellos la impresiono pero de apoco aquella sensación fue desapareciendo.

-¡Tomoyo! – ambas personas se levantaron para saludar - ¡Estas preciosa!

-Gracias

Entonces Tomoyo penso que... si era verdad, es decir. ¡Eriol estaba en Japón! El chico que vio Ayame había sido él

-¿Vinieron solo ustedes dos? – sin querer salio esa pregunta de su boca

-Si te refieres a Eriol el no esta acá. Ese chico, nunca sabemos donde o en que anda

-Ah

Nuevamente sintió como sus emociones adentro parecían caer golpeando fuertemente su pecho provocando un gran dolor

-Estoy cansada si no les molesta me iré a mi cuarto

-Claro que puedes hija

-Fue un gusto volver a verlos en otra ocasión me quedare hacerles compañía por mas tiempo

-Despreocúpate – disculpo Iroko

Entro a su habitación y todos lo recuerdo estaban apareciendo tan de repente y podía revivir una y otra vez las emociones de las que siempre huía. Dos veces en un mismo dia cayo en la ilusión de ver nuevamente a Eriol, pero si aun sintiera algo por ella hace mucho que hubiera vuelto a buscarla

Se acerco a su cómoda y abrió el cajón. Tomo una hoja arrugada de adentro la misma despedida que le había dado Eriol y que mas de una vez trato de tirar pero jamás pudo, cada vez se volvía mas triste sin embargo leer esas palabras se volvía reconfortante como si Eriol estuviera ahí diciéndole que la ama

-¿Estas bien?

-Tu madre le dijo que vinieran. Creyó que no habría problema

-Y no lo hay ella puede traer a quien quiera y los padres de Eriol no son la excepción ellos no me hicieron nada

-Cualquier cosa me llamas

-No te preocupes

-Ire a ver que más necesitan

-Tranquila – dijo Tomoyo sonriéndole

Prácticamente no pudo dormir en toda la noche y solo pudo cuando ya quedaban un par de horas para levantarse, llegaría atrasada nuevamente, pero se sentía mas preocupada por otras cosas.

-Michi tan solo me llevare una fruta – decía mientras revisaba su bolso para verificar si traía todo

-Pensó que ya te habías ido

Cuando escucho esa voz, esa irreconocible voz... profunda y misteriosa se congelo por completo, literalmente sintió su cuerpo enfriarse y por primera vez después de tanto tiempo creyó que su corazón se le saldría del pecho de tan fuerte que saltaba. El cabello, había dejado crecer su cabello, su rostro era igual de hermoso tal vez ahora aun más porque se veía madurez reflejada, y sus ojos intensos, observadores pero tiernos

-Michi dijo que vendría luego

-Tú estas acá… p-pense - como hablar en esos momentos ¿que decir? – Tus padres dijeron que no estabas acá

-Si, bueno tome un vuelo después que ellos así que tal vez a eso se referían

Porque a él le era tan fácil hablar mientras, sus palabras eran tan pesadas que su lengua no las soportaba

-A pasado tiempo Tomoyo ¿no me saludaras o preguntaras como estoy?

-¿Cómo estas…?

-Feliz de volver… ¿Por qué no te sientas? – Eriol indico la silla y sonrío complacido al ver que la chica le hizo caso – Te vez hermosa

-Tu madre me dijo lo mismo anoche

-Y con mucha razón ¿que me cuentas?... Estuve hablando un poco con Michi y al parecer muchas cosas cambiaron

-A así es

Eriol estaba frente a ella, tanto tiempo deseando ese momento y imaginando como actuaría que diría si se volviera a encontrar con él. ¿Se lanzaría a sus brazos? ¿simplemente hablarian de la vida? ¿Que hacer?

-Pareces demasiado sorprendida por verme. No se, si es bueno o malo

Pero esa actitud casi fría de Eriol no le agradaba después de un año le daba a pensar que no habían surtido efecto en él, no era esa clase de reencuentro que ella esperaba. Ella era la única afectada la única que se sentía caer de pura sorpresa y felicidad... Tan cambiado estaba

-Es eso; Solo estoy sorprendida

-¿Te alegra verme?

-C-claro ha pasado mucho tiempo… Es extraño también, verte… no hay forma de que esperara verte hoy, acá en mi cocina, s-sentado. P-pero te veo bien, eso es bueno

-Quería darte una sorpresa

No podía hablar tenia que calmarse o terminaría llorando frente a él

-T-tengo que irme voy tarde a clases

-¿Te puedo llevar si quieres?

-No es necesario – una mirada indecisa un gesto que le daba a creer que no era buena idea

-Ha pasado tiempo – seguía sentado y tan calmado pero decidido – Pero puedes confiar en mi ¿o tanto tiempo a pasado?

-A veces pienso que si y otras que no…

Aunque hubiera sido unos días o semanas, el tiempo sin él era eterno, las horas interminables por no verlo tan pensando en él ¿Por qué no podía darle esa respuesta? Le costaba ser sincera

-Yo también lo creo... Pero volví despues de todo no puedo dejarte solo como un recuerdo

Que significaba ¿venia por ella? Si así era no lo demostraba debidamente

-Es la segunda vez que llego tarde, aunque no tiene sentido siquiera ir porque ya casi no podré concentrarme… - musito al ultimo, siendo las únicas palabras que podía decir con seguridad

--

No tomo apuntes, no oyó al profesor y talvez se hubiera equivocado de clases y ni cuenta se daba, miraba su cuaderno en blanco y solo podía pensar en el reencuentro que tuvo con Eriol y sin olvidar lo desmotivante que fue, no negaba que esperaba un poco mas de emoción como la que ella sufria al verlo. Pero él no parecía alguien que vino en busca de su amor perdido ¿Tan solo venia remendar y saber si estaba perdonado devidamente?

Mientras ella quería abrazarlo cobijarse en él y jamás soltarlo pero la maldita cobardía de hacer algo equivocado la detenía

-Te encontré…

Nuevamente esa voz y justo cuando quería estar sola para pensar en lo que debía hacer... aparece el culpable de todo lo que le ocurría

-¿Por qué estas acá? ¿Cómo supiste donde estudio?

-Sabes como hacer sentir bienvenida a las personas – le dijo ironico y riendo

-Disculpa… estoy un poco cansada

-Vine hablar contigo y de paso conocer un poco tu vida, es un lugar muy grande es fácil perderse

No le daría el gusto de mostrarse débil, parecer la soñadora desilusionada que ahora brillaba de alegría por tan solo verlo

-Voy con Sakura y Shaoran y una amiga – dijo - ¿Si quieres puedes acompañarnos?

-Me encantaría – dijo con radiante sonrisa

Ambos uno al lado del otro manteniendo una distancia, pero en las que ambos deseaban el más mínimo roce, entraron al lugar y se encaminaron a la mesa. Ayame miraba con alegría al nuevo invitado y cuando la otra pareja vieron de quien se trataba abrieron al máximo sus ojos sin ocultar la sorpresa y luego observaron a Tomoyo, parecía tan tranquila como si de cualquier otro se tratara.

-Mi nombre es Nazami – saludo coqueta al reconocer que era el galán extraviado

-Eriol – sonrío cortésmente

-Nosotros nos conocimos hace tiempo – le aclaro Tomoyo a la chica rubia y luego dirigiendose a Eriol – Puedes sentarte

Eriol tomo una silla de otra mesa y quedo sentado en una de las puntas

La pareja de novios era la más confusa de todas, la morena no les había dicho nada de esto así que verlo ahí tan de improviso no hacia más que hacerlos pensar en todo lo que podría ocurrir luego

-¿Como has estado? – fue Shaoran quien tubo que atreverse a decir algo

-Bien ¿Y ustedes? Me da gusto verlos juntos

-Como siempre será – fue la orgullosa respuesta de Li

-Para serte honesto, nos tomaste por sorpresa no imaginamos que te veríamos. Pero bienvenido – dijo sinceramente Sakura quien también pretendía relajar el ambiente

-Gracias

-¿Cuéntanos que has hecho?

-Prácticamente me la he llevado viajando por todas partes, conociendo lugares magníficos aun no se que hacer con mi vida, seguir con el camino de mi padre o quien sabe. Mientras no sepa, me la llevo de allá para acá. Es la ventaja de tener padres millonarios supongo puedo ser un vago sin sentirme culpable

-Y tu ultimo paradero fue japon… ¡No es genial! Poder reencontrarse con viejos amigos - Ayame era las mas contena con la visita

-Es la razón por la que he venido y me alegra que algunas cosas no hayan cambiado – le dijo esas palabras a Shaoran y Sakura quien le sonrieron complacidos

Su corazón temblaba porque no entendía esa facilidad y soltura con la que hablaba actuaba. Y ya comenzaba doler

-¿Tienes novia? – pregunto Nazimi con inocente curiosidad y coquetería

Saco rápidamente de cualquier otro justificado pensamiento aquella pregunta, para Tomoyo, fue como un grito en su oído que obligadamente debía escuchar

-No – fue la escueta respuesta

A pesar que le causaba cierta serenidad a muy parecer de Tomoyo el chico hablaba con demasiada galantería a su amiga y no podía evitar sentirse celosa ¿Definitivamente Eriol había olvidado todo lo que sentía por ella?

Sakura solo observaba a su amiga tratando de entender esa fría distancia que creía ver entre los dos, como si ninguno le tomara importancia al hecho de encotrarse cara a cara con el amor de su vida y Ayame no mejoraba la situación con sus insinuaciones a las que Eriol solo le sonreía pero que dañaba a Tomoyo como si las respondiera, culpa de la rubia no era ella estaba ajena al pasado que todos conocían y por eso mismo debía hacer algo.

De repente esta tomo la mano de Shaoran y se levanto

-Tenemos que irnos – dijo. Eriol le agradeció mentalmente

Sin embargo Tomoyo le rogaba con la minada para que esta no se fuera, Sakura solo le sonrío

-Ayame nos acompañas – la otra miro a todos sin querer levantarse, pero accedió

-Bueno – decía Shaoran – Fue un gusto volver a verte Eriol, espero encontrarte después

-También yo

Cuando los demás desaparecieron, la instancia precisa para hablar, formular y responder preguntas. Acabar por fin con todo esa madeja de sentimientos y antiguas promesas

Eriol respiro profundo y se dedico a observala con calma sin querer dejar escapar ningún detalle de todo el tiempo transcurrido. No le importaba si las horas se volvían eternas porque observarla era su recompensa

-¿Que has hecho? – termino por preguntar para no hacerla sentir mas incomoda – he venido acá y ni siquiera se que estudias

-Estudio medicina, Ayame ella es mi compañera

-Vaya envidio esa seguridad, me siento orgulloso de ti

-Gracias

-Cuentame más

-Michi esta bien y Kiza trabajaba con nosotras ahora – le comentaba – Sigue siendo tan buena amiga como siempre y bueno puedes ver que Shaoran y Sakura siguen igual

Hablar de otra cosa era casi ridículo rehuyendo la realidad fingiendo una casual conversación de viejos amigos mientras sus sentimientos luchaban por no salir a flote

Eriol tuvo que tomar la iniciativa

-Si vine ahora a dar la cara es porque este es un capitulo que nunca pareciera cerrarse en mi vida y es tiempo. Necesito saber que ya todo esta perdonado… y que finalmente puedo continuar

Solo eso, no era por ella que había venido ¿Era por el para continuar sin remordimientos? su sinceridad le dañaba.

-Puede continuar, si puedes. Me costo superar lo ocurrido porque eran demasiadas culpas que cargue – no iba a sufrir ya no mas y llorar por su culpa otra vez, no – Ahora estoy bien así que no tendría caso seguir con ninguna clase de resentimiento

-Estas bien…

-Soy sincera

-¡Tomoyo! Menos mal que te encontré – el rápido visitante fue directo a al chica sin notar la presencia de Eriol – Creí que ya no te vería

-¿Paso algo? – aquella imprevista distracción fue el favor del día

-Recuerdas lo de hoy…

-Lo siento tanto pero se me olvido

-No te preocupes por eso vine, lo que te quería avisar es que ni hoy ni mañana podremos salir. Tengo un examen y no he estudiado mucho

-¿Entonces en que quedamos?

-De todas formas iremos pasado mañana – un carraspeo de Eriol llamo la atención y este lo miro con vergüenza antes su mala educación – Disculpa si no te he visto pero ando apurado, mucho gusto

-Igualmente

-Bueno Tomoyo me voy y no te preocupes que sabes lo importante que es para mi que vengas – le dio un beso en la frente a su amiga y se marcho rápidamente

Cuando se fue Eriol la observo esperando una explicación, Tomoyo sonrío falsamente y si ya no había nada que perder

-Estoy saliendo con él… – Tomoyo dejo caer un balde de agua fría sobre Eriol

Se quedo sin palabra o reacción alguna; no sabía que seria indicado decir, que gesto poner, como expresar lo que sentía en ese momento. Claro esta, ella no lo iba a esperar ¿Y porque no? cada uno debía rehacer su vida, tan solo que no él no pudo, no sin Tomoyo.

Eriol habría la boca para decir algo pero las palabras no fluían

-Hace algún tiempo – continuo Tomoyo al ver que el chico decía nada aun

-Que reconfortante es saber que tienes a alguien

-Al igual que tu… es decir tambien me es reconfortante – la mueca de culpa en su rostro era por la mentira de sus palabras

-¿Vas a tu casa ahora? Te puedo llevar… - ofrecio inesperadamente

-No es necesario – si antes parecía ser frío ahora era hielo

-Vamos - fue casi una orden que Tomoyo por culpabilidad tuvo que seguir

Caminaron hacia el auto y definitivamente sabia que había echo mal, ¡Como se le pudo ocurrir inventarse un novio! Prefería la antigua incomodidad que la extraña atmosfera de ahora.

La impotencia que sentía Eriol le estaba carcomiendo y antes de pasar por una mala jugada por culpa de sus nervios estaciono el auto. Su compañera sintió temor era mas que obvio, podía sentirla temblar

-Es extraño porque creo que de algún modo nada de lo que a pasa hoy es lo que nosotros esperábamos

-Dime, ¿Qué esperabas?

-Pensé… Cuando te vi, pensé que...

-¿Qué pensaste? – Tomoyo anhelaba escuchar su respuesta

-Eso ya no importa – dijo finalmente Eriol

Esa indolencia, esa falta de emoción en sus palabras la exasperaba se comportaba como un cretino arrogante.

-¡¿Entonce porque viniste?! – finalmente salio de sus cabales y hasta ella se asusto por la potencia de su grito

-Que... Tomoyo… ¡Acaso no es obvio a lo que vine! ¡Maldición! Moria pensado en ti - apoyo su cabeza en el manubrio y al levantarla el dolor que sus ojos reflejaba traspaso el alma de la mujer - ¡¿Ah pasado suficiente tiempo como para que ya no me odies?! Por que si tarde era por miedo

-Pues no pareciera…

-No, ya no hay nada más que hablar. Me alegro que hayas olvidado y continuado con tu vida yo hare lo mismo… Tomoyo estoy agotado con esta historia, no soportaría nuevamente tus dudas

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que me iré

-¡Entonces vete, ándate como siempre lo haces!

-Que injusta... Aun no olvido tus ultimas palabras ¡son un taladro en mi cabeza cada vez que las recuerdo! Fuiste capaz de mantener a todos cerca ¡a todos! ¡menos a mi!

-¡Tu… no sabes nada, eres un egoísta…! ¡llévame a casa si todo esto no tiene sentido llévame y ya! Sin despedidas, ni nada… ya de que sirven

Tomoyo lloraba por dentro ante la impotencia, ante la debilidad de Eriol para expresarse. Pero el orgullo la obligo a mirar al frente y levantar el mentón porque no sufriría dos veces por el mismo hombre. Aquel repentino enfrentamiento termino por sepultar su anhelo

--

-¿Que paso al final entre ustedes?

-Discutimos… Dijimos todo lo que quisimos

-Para se honesta eso me recuerda viejos tiempos de ustedes – dijo Sakura en tono de broma

-Lo peor es que no se nada de él no he podido comunicarme y…

-¿Crees que se haya ido?

-Es lo que mas temo… Sakura, ya quiero olvidar todo, si él se fue quiero que deje de impórtame, no puedo seguir pensando que aun lo amo y que por segunda vez lo deje ir o si no me volvere loca

-Sin quieres que sea sincera, y te lo digo porque te quiero... pero si vuelves a perder a ese hombre es porque eres una idiota. Es que no puedo creer que lo pierdas por segunda vez tan solo por necedad

-Lo se... maldicion lo se

-¿Te quedaras de brazos cruzados? ya dejen la estupides, de una vez por todas quedense juntos y haci haremos una boda doble

-No hay caso contigo - dijo riendo - Tienes razon, si ya olvide él pasado si fui capaz dejar permanecer a todos en mi vida con mucha mas razón a Eriol si yo lo amo ¡Nunca deje de amarlo! Fui… fui

-Sal de la duda ve donde sea y pregunta por él hasta encontrarlo... porque mientras no desaparezca de este mundo lo vas encontrar

-¡Si encontrarlo! Sakura eres la mejor de todas - se acerco y le de dio un estrecho abrazo a su amiga – Deséame suerte

Lo primero que tenía que hacer era preguntarle a su madre porque de seguro ella sabría como comunicarse con Iroko y es probable que ella sepa donde estará metido su hijo.

Ahora lo que sentía era ansias de que todo ocurriera rápido estar con él abrazarlo y ya sin nada que los pueda separar... ni ello mismos. Era su ultima oportunidad el momento de actuar con el corazón y hacer las cosas bien, dejar las lagrimas y luchar

Entro corriendo a su casa y se dirigió a la oficina de su madre pero no la encontró, luego con la misma rapidez fue al lugar de Michi y ella tampoco estaba cuando de vueltas a las escaleras para subir a buscar entre los papeles algún numero de teléfono que le ayudara vio la figura de alguien en el salón, estaba de espalda mirando las fotos en la chimenea, era Eriol quien se paseaba de foto en foto. Tomoyo respiro profundo tratando de calmar la agitación la vida le estaba poniendo las cosas en bandeja

-Hola

Eriol volteo y la chica se sintio rendir ante esos ojos azules

-Te sentí correr, eres muy rápida… si busacas a Sonomi o Michi ellos están con mis padres, no creí que hoy fueras a venir se supone que ibas a salir con tu novio

-Pero viniste

-Quería ver a Michi… no pensaba quedarm…

-No te puedes ir así como así. Hay cosas que tenemos que hablar y aclarar

-¿Tu crees? porque hablamos demaciado la ultima vez

-Siempre quedan muchas dudas. Por ejemplo ¿porque si me conocías de antes no te acercaste a mi?

-Esa es solo una duda, pero te respondere; Cuando llegue por primera vez no pensé que tu fueras a estar ahí. Lo que me paso al verte fue inexplicable y era tonto porque me enfadaba saber que no era lo suficientemente importante como para que tu recordaras era egoista en ese entonces

-Puedo entenderlo

-Se que lo entiendes... Sin ti me senia solo, me tuve que conformar con verte reir desde lejos y finalmente eso termino por amargarme

-¿Alguna ves me odiaste?

-Nunca te pude haber odiado, jamás paso por mi cabeza aquel sentimiento. Odiaba la situación el hecho de que no pudieras ser feliz conmigo. En fin, lo de las fotos no hay mas explicación porque sí fue algo casual encontrarte esa tarde, el resto fue solo una inmadurez de mi parte… pero ayudo a tenerte a mi lado nose si me arrepiento honestamente

La faceta mas tierna y sincera, ese era Eriol quien a pesar del tiempo la amo siempre. Ese tonto, orgulloso, creído… pero dulce y tierno quien no tenia limites para el amor que sentia

-Te iba a decir la verdad de todas formas pero alguien se me adelanto... Te amo Tomoyo nunca deje de hacerlo

Eso era todo lo que quería oír po fin todo estaba valiendo la pena

-¡Mentí!... fue mentira no tengo novio

-Mentiste…

-Si de algo sirve él si tiene novia pero no soy yo, solo somos amigos y la salida era para que le ayudara a comprarle un regalo a su novia. No es muy bueno para esas cosas y me pidió ayuda…

-¿Y porque? ¿Quieras alejarme de ti? Dímelo…

-¡No! – volvió a respirar profundo debía ordenar sus palabras y ademas tuvo que sentarse o si no perdería toda la fuerza – Eriol cuando te vi mi corazón latió tan fuerte y no sabia como actuar, que hacer, a pesar de lo dificil que fue para mi el verte otra vez, quise llorar de felicidad . Y tu en cambio... tu actuabas tan normal y me confundiste... Te mentí porque necesitaba protegerme de ti, yo solo me escude

Eriol se acerco a ella sin dudarlo más, tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración, se atrevió a acariciar su rostro, suave y terso… tan hermosa

-Tomoyo crees que yo no – decía con una mirada arrulladora, comprensiva - Me dominé; tuve que desaparecer los deseos, las ganas de abrazarte, besarte… Tampoco quería parecer derrotado si al volver tu simplemente habías continuado, llámalo tonto orgullo de hombre

-¡Tardaste tanto…! Nunca debiste irte, lo que siento es más fuerte que yo fui una tonta... soy una tonta. Si te vas ahora, Eriol llévame contigo llévame ahora… porque no podría seguir sin ti

No hubieron ya mas palabras que Eriol pudiera escuchar ni decir, y si en un momento acallo sus deseos esta vez los hizo presente y no lo pensó dos veces antes de acercarse a ella y besarla sentir nuevamente sus, labios, su sabor; la beso con la pasión del tiempo en que solo recordaba como un consuelo

Tomoyo Daidouji lloraba ahora y era de felicidad, por sus mejillas corría todos sus temores y sufrimientos por fin podía decir con toda sinceridad que era y seria feliz

Eriol al separarse y mirar esos ojos violetas pudo ver como su vida estaba atado irremediablemente a ese amor.

-Te cuidare, te protegeré, desde ahora siempre estaré para ti

-Porque nuestro amor es eterno – Eriol sonrío dulce y tierno – Te amo

La beso otra vez y la abrazo. Ya si rencores, odio o frustraciones… simplemente era el instante, el eterno presente el que se permitirían vivir desde ahora

-Te adoro… - repetía entre besos el hombre

FIN

--

Me cuesta creer que por fin acabe esta historia que nació básicamente de la nada y que se tomaron el tiempo de leer y que perdonaron mis faltas… es mi primera historia y sin experiencia previa hacia que me gusta saber que puede mejorar un poco y que puede tomarle el ritmo a esta cosa n.n es por eso que… Siempre esta será mí historia favorita por ser la primera y con sus Rw me dajaron un lindo recuerdo. Gracias a todas y todos los que leyeron y me escribieron, porque son los que dan ánimos para continuar.

El final creo que fue lo mejor, me costo, pero lo logre no tan pomposo pero si bonito… y la verdad que a mi me llego mucho, espero que a ustedes también y aunque parecía muy dramático, quizás se han dado cuenta pero las escenas tristes son mis favoritas… Y si fue muy cursi… perdón u.u

Pero bueno esto no es un adiós… Porque me pueden seguir acompañando con mis otras historias

De este pequeño lugar me despido, besos y cariños

Bye!


End file.
